


in a holidaze

by perfect-porcelain (tedddylupin)



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Pride, Lamenting a stupid holiday, M/M, One Night Stands, References to Drugs, Riding, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tedddylupin/pseuds/perfect-porcelain
Summary: Alex didn't mean to spend his New Years Eve thrown together with a perfect stranger at an airport. He didn't mean to offer up to share his hotel room with a very attractive stranger. He also didn't mean to find the man insufferably perfect either.Or: the one where Alex and Henry find each other during different holidays throughout a year's time.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, June Claremont-Diaz/Nora Holleran
Comments: 119
Kudos: 295
Collections: The Firstprince Secret Snowflake Exchange





	1. new years eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allmylovesatonce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmylovesatonce/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is for the amazing [Gretchen](https://three-drink-amy.tumblr.com/) whom I've become closer to this crappy year of 2020. I definitely had a good ol' time lamenting our SLP experiences, talking about querying literary agents, and all around having awesome conversations. Thank you for being such an awesome person!! I was so grateful to get you for the [RWRB discord](https://discord.gg/25DZeU9) snowflake exchange and I hope you enjoy this fic!!

“Fuck!” Alex said louder than he probably should. He gnawed at his lower lip as he looked at the flight times on the terminal. He watched in real time as all of them slowly but surely turned from Delayed to Cancelled. He should have known. He should have fucking known that this would happen. 

He gritted his teeth as he walked over to the front desk worker who was surprisingly free. Honestly that was a miracle in itself. 

“Need a hotel sir?” The woman asked, seeing his tense face.

“Yes,” he said, attempting to smooth his tone. He knew that it wasn’t her fault that there was suddenly a freak snowstorm in Dallas. It had been all fine and dandy down in Austin but it was New Years Eve and who actually flew home on New Years Eve? 

He did and so did thousands of others it seemed. 

He watched as she typed on her computer quickly, nails clacking against the keys. “You’re in luck. The Hyatt right on location has one room left. Do you--”

“I’ll take it,” he said quickly, cutting her off. “And for rescheduling my flight...?” 

She nodded. “The snow plows are already on the tarmac right now so flights should resume in the morning. Do you want an early or late flight?” 

“Early,” he said. “Please.” 

She smiled and tapped a few more keys before printing out his new ticket and hotel information. “There you go sir. There’s a shuttle to the hotel right over there,” she said, pointing to the double doors that had a wide open berth around them. It was too cold to stand anywhere closer. 

He nodded and moved out of the way for the next person. He stopped to readjust his bag, but he couldn’t help but overhear the next customer’s voice. It was melodic with an accent one didn’t hear very often in the US. 

“I’m sorry sir, the hotels have been all booked up. You’re welcome to stay in the airport overnight if you wish though,” the woman said, her customer service voice hesitant, like she was afraid that the man would freak out at her. Alex had no doubt that happened often.

“Thank you miss,” was all the man said and Alex turned to look at him. He had blonde hair that was slightly messy but still professional. There was a regalness about him that not many people could carry well and well, Alex felt bad for him.

“Hey,” he said, coming over to the man who moved to the side for the next person. The man looked up and Alex had to force himself not to react to the blueness of the man’s eyes. 

“Yes?” the man frowned at him, clearly confused why someone would come up to him in the crowded airport.

“I wasn’t snooping I promise but well,” he gestured around to the lack of space. The man didn’t react so Alex pressed forward. “I think I just got the last hotel room and it sounded like you’re going to have an early morning flight too. Do you wanna just share? I know it sounds creepy coming from a stranger but staying overnight in an airport sucks especially with all these angry pissed off people.” 

The man hesitated and Alex could see that he wasn’t going to be interested so he held up his hands in defeat.

“It’s okay, just thought I’d offer,” Alex said with his winning smile and began to shoulder his bag once more and walked towards the doors.

“Wait!” the man called out. Alex paused and turned. “It’s just for the night and you seem...decent.” 

Alex snorted. “Thanks for the vote of confidence.” 

The man winced. “Sorry,” his accent licked around the word. “I’m Henry,” he said, holding out his hand.

“Alex,” he shook it. “Shuttle’s this way if you wanna grab your bag.” 

Henry nodded and picked up the pack along with the rolly suitcase he had as well. Alex led the way towards the double doors and they found themselves outside in the frigid winter. He instantly curled into himself and gritted his teeth. “This way I think,” he said, leading them to where the signs pointed for hotels. It was fortunate enough that there was already a shuttle waiting for them and he hopped aboard. Henry sat down next to him awkwardly. 

“What brings you to DFW?” he asked when the shuttle started moving. He had a feeling it was a short drive.

“Layover,” Henry explained shortly.

Alex nodded. “Same. I thought I could beat the storm. It had been fine in Austin but guess DFW got hit before I could leave. Funny that it’s snowing in Texas but not in New York.” 

“You’re going to New York?” Henry asked, turning towards him. Alex could see the pronounced jawline and straight nose. 

“Yeah I work there.”

“Funny,” Henry looked ahead. “Me too.” 

The corner of Alex’s mouth twitched up in a small smile. “Small world I guess. Though not really since I’m pretty sure everyone and their mother works in New York.” 

“That’s true,” Henry let out a little laugh and Alex found it a nice sound. He could feel the man easing next to him. “I work in Brooklyn.”

“Okay very small world then. I also work in Brooklyn,” Alex inclined his head.

“Small world indeed,” Henry said with a smile. 

The shuttle dropped them off and Alex hopped off first, waiting for Henry and then the two of them went to the front desk. He handed the worker the sheet and waited as they typed in the information. 

“Here you go Mr. Claremont-Diaz,” the front desk worker handed him the key cards. “One King for one night stay. Let us know if you need anything additional.”

Alex froze. “King bed?” 

The worker frowned. “Yes? That was the room you booked.”

“Is there anything else available? Two Queens perhaps?”

“I’m sorry sir, we’re booked. It’s either that or nothing. I apologize,” the worker said in a tight voice. 

“Right, thank you. Bar open tonight?” 

The worker nodded. “Our restaurant is open until midnight and bar until 1am.” 

“Thank you,” he said again and found Henry. “So here’s the thing. I didn’t realize but the last room left was a King.” 

“Oh,” was all Henry said. “I suppose that’s okay. I’m fine if you’re fine. A King in these kinds of hotels is basically a California King.” 

“That’s true. They said the restaurant’s open till midnight and I don’t know about you but I’m fucking starving.” 

Henry laughed. Alex still liked the sound. “That sounds excellent.”

They dropped their bags off at the room and Henry had been right. The bed was enormous and Alex could definitely toss and turn in his sleep all night and still not even get close to Henry. 

The restaurant was mostly full but they still got seated right away. He supposed most of the patrons were staying in the hotel. He knew Texan drivers and they were terrible in the snow. Better hunker down until every drop melted and then wait another day just to be sure. There would be no outside guests tonight. 

Alex looked over the menu. He knew it was going to be expensive when he saw there was no dollar sign next to the price. He gnawed on his bottom lip as he tried to decide what to actually order that wouldn’t break the bank. 

“Damn,” Henry muttered under his breath. 

“Okay you too? I thought I was going insane,” Alex looked up and laughed. Henry started laughing too. “Do you think I could put it on the company credit card and call it good?” 

“That’s what I’m doing. They have to keep us alive to work after all,” Henry grinned and it was a nice change to his face. The corners of his eyes crinkled and made his eyes sparkle in the low light. 

“Fair point,” Alex said, mimicking his grin and looked back down at the menu with easier eyes. When the waiter came they ordered, both getting drinks and then Alex settled back into the chair. “So speaking of work, what do you do?” 

“I’m a director at a non profit,” Henry said as he took a sip of his wine. “We specialize in funding communities in the boroughs for LGBT youth.” 

Alex’s eyebrows rose. “That’s impressive.”

“Well there’s only five other people who work under me so not really,” Henry said with another laugh as he took another sip before setting down his glass. “My friend from uni foots the bill and I help run it.” 

“Still, that’s something most people couldn’t put on their resume,” Alex said with a tilt of his head. “Why did you come to the US?” 

“Notice the accent did you?” Henry’s mouth was twisted into a frank smile. “I went to uni here actually. Columbia, English and gender studies.” 

“And you’re not a lesbian?” Alex asked and Henry snorted, nearly spilling his sip of wine which made Alex laugh. “I went to NYU. Gov major.” 

“Oh you’re one of _those_.” 

Alex narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips but it didn’t stay for very long. He knew that Henry was likely flirting. 

Henry was flirting. 

That was something...different.

“Yeah well it didn’t really help me in the long run now did it? I thought about going into politics but it just wasn’t for me. I decided to go into law school four years later,” Alex said with a shrug.

Henry was quiet. “I apologize. I didn’t mean to hit a sore spot.” 

Alex waved him off. “No you didn’t. I tried working on a campaign for three years and the guy was a prick. A real fucking asshole but his constituents saw him as the next god and they didn’t see behind the scenes at just how slimy he was. I worked close with him for a while, DC and everything and I saw that they’re all just like him for the most part. I decided that my time was better served to fight the terrible laws they put in place in the court instead.” 

Henry nodded, “A noble cause.”

“Thank you,” he said with a small salute right as their food came. Alex had ordered the steak and Henry the salmon. It was quiet for a moment as they dug into their food. “Why are you in DFW?”

“I was in California visiting my sister. She plays bass in a band that’s located in LA. Honestly she’s the only family I really care about anymore except my mom and we FaceTime every week anyways. I stayed with her for Christmas but I needed to get back at the beginning of the year for work. What about you?” Henry asked, looking up from his meal. Alex watched as his lips closed around the bite of salmon and maybe it was the wine or the low lighting but it was doing something to him.

“About the same. My family’s in Austin but I needed to get back for a court hearing this week.”

“You make it sound so official,” Henry said with a quirk of his lips. “I would have never expected that from a man wearing joggers and a hoodie in the airport.” 

“Hey, these joggers can transition from day to night with just a blazer,” Alex said with a grin. He had made sure to put on something a bit nicer before actually coming down to the restaurant because he’d rather not deal with the judgey stares coming from the people around them.

“Okay, keep telling yourself that,” Henry smirked and went back to his meal. 

Alex just pursed his lips but it quickly became an amused expression. “You know, I think I like you Henry.” 

Henry looked up from under his eyelashes as he loaded his fork. “Oh you do, do you?”

“Yeah,” Alex swirled his wine around before taking a sip. “There’s more than meets the eye with you.” 

Henry rested his wrists against the linen tablecloth. “Do tell.”

“Nah, I’m keeping my cards close to my chest.” 

Henry’s eyebrows twitched up before he looked back down at his food with another smile. “Alright then keep your secrets.” 

The rest of the meal went back and forth until there was no more food to eat and both were leaning back in their chairs with a fresh drink. Alex learned about Henry’s English upbringing with a happy childhood and sad teenagehood. Henry learned about Alex’s struggle with the preppy white boys in high school and then college and how they usually didn’t think much of him until he showed them up. Then they either hated him or liked to use his brain to help them. 

“It doesn’t really feel like New Years Eve does it?” Alex asked as he looked out the window. The snow was still falling but it was more like a light dusting. 

“No, it truly doesn’t,” Henry said, turning his head as well. “Do you have someone waiting for you back in the city?” 

Alex turned back and took a sip of his wine. “Nope, you?” 

Henry shook his head and smiled just a bit as he took a sip as well. “How sad, neither of us have a New Years Eve kiss.” 

“Not that I would have had one anyways. I was supposed to be up in the air when midnight hit.”

“That’s true. We were likely on the same flight as well.” 

Alex nodded. “And to think, we probably wouldn’t have ever met each other.” 

Henry shrugged. “Maybe the Fates had their hand in things.” 

“Yeah okay,” Alex rolled his eyes but laughed. “I think we should move to the bar. The waiter’s giving me dagger vibes.”

They moved over to the bar, taking their drinks with them and Alex slid onto the leather stool. He knew that he had that early morning flight tomorrow but for some reason he didn’t want to go to bed just yet. The NYE countdown was up on the screen in the bar and he saw the sea of people in New York City all waiting for the ball to drop. 

“Have you ever been before?” he asked, jutting his chin towards the screen.

“Once. It was bitterly cold and the people around me were obnoxiously drunk. I was so jealous of them,” Henry said with a fond smile on his face. 

“I’ve gone three times. Once with my sister because she forced me to. Once with college roommates. And once when I was dating this guy who insisted that he needed to have his New Years Eve kiss right in front of the ball to make the next year count,” Alex said with a laugh. “He broke up with me two months later but at least I could say that I did it.”

Henry seemed to perk up and Alex couldn’t help but notice. “Yeah, I’m bisexual. I probably should have mentioned that earlier. I know some guys get weird about it but I’m not going to do anything tonight I promise. Honestly I have a feeling the moment I hit the pillows I’ll be out.” 

“It’s okay. I’m gay actually so I don’t mind,” Henry said quietly and Alex’s eyes slid to him. 

“Well now it’s more interesting,” Alex said, leaning against his hand and arching an eyebrow. 

“Don’t make it weird,” Henry said, throwing back his drink and made eye contact with the bartender, tapping his glass. 

“Who said anything about making it weird? I’m not making it weird,” Alex scoffed and copied Henry, throwing his own drink back. 

It was nearing eleven and he looked up at the TV set. New York City was an hour early and the ball had started to drop with the minute countdown.

“What do you do? Are you a ‘we go to bed with the east coast’ kinda guy or a ‘I wait until it’s actually midnight’?” Alex asked, looking over at Henry again.

“Definitely wait until actually midnight. English sensibilities. We’re superstitious,” Henry said with a shrug.

“That’s Irish,” Alex said, poking Henry in the chest.

“Maybe,” Henry smirked. 

Their conversation got overtaken by the cheers of the people in the bar and restaurant as the 10 second countdown started and then it was the loud ‘Happy New Year’ and they were surrounded by kissing couples and laughter. 

Alex looked at Henry over the rim of his glass, smiling as Henry looked around the room. “Guess you’re the only one.” 

“Guess so,” Henry looked back. “The bar’s open until 1am though. We could stay a while.” 

So they did. Henry learned about Alex’s lacrosse days and Alex learned about Henry’s polo years. Alex talked on and on about some of his cases that he had succeeded with and Henry talked about the teenagers he had helped through his non profit. Soon the bartender came over and made sure they knew that they were closing soon. 

Alex paid his tab and then slid out the hotel keys. “Shall we?” he asked and Henry nodded, taking his last sip before letting Alex lead them back to their shared room. It took Alex a few tries to get the door right before he pushed in and Henry followed in behind.

“Five minutes till a new year. What do you hope this year will bring?” Henry asked as he walked over to the window. The snow had stopped falling but outside looked so peaceful. The planes weren’t taking off and everything was covered with a fine dusting. 

“Peace. Happiness. Laughter. You know, the usual things that make life worth living,” Alex said with a shrug. He sat down heavily on the bed and pulled off his shoes. 

“Can’t forget good food and good people,” Henry said, turning from the window and sitting next to Alex to take off his shoes as well. “Do you ever wonder if you’re meant to find someone? Like you’re just walking down the street and things have to go a specific way to make sure things end up the way they end up?”

“Yeah, I suppose. Is this a roundabout way to say that you like me Henry?” Alex asked with a shit eating grin on his face. He could see where the tips of Henry’s ears were starting to pinken. 

“Well, I mean maybe. In my defense I’ve had a lot of drinks this evening and the way the light hits your hair makes it look like you have a halo,” Henry said, his face darkening even more. 

“So I’m angelic now too? Wow what a night,” Alex teased. He looked over at the clock. One minute left. “Yeah I wonder about that too sometimes,” he spoke again, this time in a softer voice. “But then it makes me think too hard about time and fate and I’d rather do other things. Like have you be my New Years Eve kiss.” 

Henry turned towards him. “Ten, nine, eight--” he counted softly before Alex joined in.

“--seven, six, five, four--” 

They shifted closer, a ghost of a smile on Alex’s lips as Henry’s gaze went towards his reddened lips.

“--three two--”

Alex felt Henry’s lips brush against his own right as the clock turned midnight and he closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss, automatically wanting more. He shifted on the bed so he had one leg up, the other still on the floor so he could bring Henry closer. The man smelled nice. He knew that already of course, but having Henry that much closer to him meant that all he could smell was the spice of his cologne, the alcohol on his tongue, and something distinctive that he couldn’t quite place though he had a feeling it was just Henry. 

He pulled back and Henry’s blue eyes blinked open. He watched as Henry ducked his head shyly. 

“Not a bad way to start the new year,” Henry said with a quiet laugh. 

Alex was quiet and he reached out, catching his finger’s under Henry’s chin and the man met his gaze once more, a hint of surprise in his expression. Without saying anything, Alex leaned forward once again and kissed Henry. This wasn’t an obligation like the first one had. No one wanted to be alone on New Years Eve after all, but this next kiss was a question and an answer at the exact same time. 

The ‘I want you, do you want me?’ type of conversation that Henry quickly replied to by wrapping his arms around Alex’s shoulders and bringing him close until one or both of them lost their balance and they flopped backwards onto the bed, mouths breaking apart. Alex froze, eyes opening and found that Henry was looking at him just the same. 

It was still for a moment before Alex cracked up and Henry’s perfect mouth curled into a slow smile that kept widening until he was laughing as well. “Come on,” Alex said as he rolled into his stomach and crawled forward until he was against the pillows, Henry coming up next to him and he laid down on his side. Without another word, he brought the man close, slinging a leg over Henry’s hip and yanking him close until they were flush together. 

“Why did I know that you were going to try and take the lead if we did something like this?” Henry asked, a breathy voice muffled against his lips. 

“So you thought about doing this sort of thing with me huh? I bet your head is filled with lewd scenarios,” Alex said, smiling against Henry’s mouth. He dragged his hips hard against Henry’s which got a gasp from the man which only made Alex smile harder. “Was it the first time I spoke to you or was it after?”

He pulled back in time to see Henry’s blush bloom across his perfectly high cheekbones. God he was so delicate looking but Henry’s body was hard and strong against him. Probably from all that polo he still played if Alex had to take a guess. 

“I’m not sure if you’re privy to my thoughts yet,” Henry said with an amused expression. 

“Aw what does a guy have to do? Make you fall apart under me?” Alex asked, darkened eyes flashing. 

He heard Henry suck in a breath and roll so that he was suddenly on top of Alex. “Who says it’s me falling apart under you?” It was a dangerous tone that Alex found that he actually quite enjoyed. 

“This won’t get weird right?” Alex blurted out the words before he realized and Henry frowned. 

“Why would it get weird?” 

“I don’t know, I just met you and we’re randomly sharing this hotel room and I don’t want things to be weird tonight or tomorrow morning because it sounds like we’re sharing a flight and--” he began to ramble before Henry shut him up with a deep kiss. Alex tensed for a moment before relaxing and Henry pulled back. He didn’t move, just looking up at the man hovering above him. 

“It won’t get weird,” Henry said again and kissed Alex again before moving to his jaw and then his neck and then his collarbones that had been exposed once they had fallen on the bed. Alex let out a shuddering breath as Henry leaned back and began to undo the buttons on his shirt while Alex was frozen for a second watching it happen, then something kickstarted inside his brain and he began to shimmy out of his blazer from under where Henry had bracketed his hips. He was still in his t-shirt as he watched Henry let the open button down fall to the floor and lean over, kissing Alex once more. 

“I’m going to blow you, that alright?” Henry asked and Alex let out a little squeak that he quickly covered up with a clearing of his throat. He gave a vigorous nod and Henry grinned as he began to move down Alex’s body once more, shoving the shirt higher so that he had access to Alex’s stomach and hipbones. 

Alex was pretty sure all the air had gone out of the room as he watched Henry pull down his pants and then underwear and then had the audacity to look up at him from under his eyelashes. When he had first seen Henry in the airport he didn’t expect he would ever see him like this and yet here he was, giving Alex a fucking show. 

Alex reached down to cup Henry’s cheek and the man looked up as he slowly trailed his nails up Alex’s inner thighs. 

“Yes?” Henry asked, kissing Alex’s hipbones.

“I...I don’t have lube. Or condoms,” Alex said, biting his lower lip. 

“That’s alright. I do,” Henry said and Alex’s eyebrows rose and he sucked in a breath.

“Yeah okay. Carry on then. Fuck,” Alex let his head flop back only for a moment before scrambling up on his elbows so he could watch. Henry just smiled up at him and chuckled slightly before continuing on. He watched as Henry began to pepper kisses as his fingers scratched some more at the delicate skin. Alex’s lower lip was firmly against his teeth as he forced himself not to bark orders at Henry but god he wanted, no, _needed_ more. “Henry…” he started but didn’t get very far because as soon as he did Henry licked a stripe up the underside of his cock before swallowing him nearly all the way down. “Fuck!” he gasped out and then Henry was moving, a constant bob up and down as his fingers kept up at the scratching.

“Oh my god,” Alex managed to get out as his elbows began to get shaky. He would have never expected this sort of thing from Henry. The man had seemed poised and dignified and not the type of person to just go ham at sucking off a complete stranger. 

Henry came off with a pop but he wasn’t done yet. He pushed Alex back on the bed and yanked him closer by the hips. Without any words at all he began to circle Alex’s entrance with his tongue and that got a true yelp from him. 

Alex’s hands twisted into the sheets on the bed and he was sure that he was going to have a permanent indentation on his lower lip from where his teeth were and then...it stopped. He looked up and found Henry moving towards his suitcase. 

“What are you--oh,” Alex started to ask before Henry turned with a travel sized lube and condoms. Henry’s face looked positively sinful, all pinkened and bright red lips. He had to bite back a moan. 

Henry came back to kneel on the floor in front of Alex and set everything on the bed. “Still good?” 

“Um yeah, definitely. Kinda annoying that you’re still wearing pants though,” Alex said, arching a brow. 

“We’ll get to that,” Henry said, a smirk playing at his lips. It was stupidly hot. He wanted to smack it off the man’s face and replace it with one that had his name moaning from it. 

“Stretch me then I wanna ride you,” Alex said quickly and Henry faltered for just a moment, a crack in the calm cool and collected exterior that sent a little thrill of glee running through Alex. “Unless you want to do the riding.”

“No, we can do it your way,” Henry said, the smirk returning. He watched as the man reached for the lube, cracking it open and then pouring a bit on his fingers. Smooth circles played at his hip as Henry pressed in slowly. He closed his eyes, wincing a bit at the sting but then quickly opened them when he felt Henry’s lips around his cock once more. He let out a low moan, hips arching up as Henry continued to press inside him. Henry came off his cock and began to slowly fuck him in and out with his finger. “That feel good?”

“More,” Alex said softly, his voice scratchy. Henry hummed a little, adding in a second finger. Alex’s hand reached out for Henry and he urged him up on the bed, legs wrapping around the man’s hips as he brought him in for a sloppy kiss that was more breathing into each other’s mouths than anything. “More,” Alex said again and a third was added and Alex let out another gasp that quickly turned into a moan. 

“You don’t hold back when it comes to noises do you?” Henry asked against Alex’s lips. 

“Gotta make sure you know my appreciation,” Alex panted, smiling before the smile fell from his lips as Henry pressed against his prostate. Another moan fell out and Henry smiled, kissing Alex hard. “Come on, get these stupid things off,” he said when he managed to think again as he pulled on Henry’s pants. 

Henry pulled back, taking his fingers with him and Alex let out a weak sound of protest. It didn’t last for long because as soon as Henry’s pants and underwear were on the ground, he yanked Henry back to him. The man let out a surprised sound that was stolen by Alex’s lips. 

“Up against the pillows,” Alex ordered after he managed to get his fill of Henry for the time being. Henry nodded and followed orders, settling against the headboard of the bed. Alex grabbed the lube and condoms and crawled after. He got a good look of Henry, legs splayed out in front of him looking like something out of his wet dreams. “God fucking dammit,” he muttered under his breath and Henry gave him a confused look. He leaned in for a searing kiss before pulling back. “I think it’s illegal to look this good I’m so fucking annoyed right now.” All Henry did was laugh. 

He crawled closer and ripped the condom packet, rolling it onto Henry. He looked up when he heard the soft moan come from the man and that’s when his smile returned. Alex had heard from multiple people that his smile could mean one of two things. One, he was cocky and knew exactly what was about to happen and two, he was about to cause problems on purpose. 

Both of those things were accurate for this situation.

He added more lube to Henry’s cock and then he walked his knees forward, straddling Henry. He placed one hand on the man’s strong shoulders and reached around with the other. He lined himself and up then slowly sank down. His eyes fluttered closed as he forced himself to relax, easing his way down. Once his ass was flush with Henry’s thighs he opened his eyes and he found Henry staring down at him. He felt himself flush harder.

“What?” he asked softly. 

Henry’s hands curled around Alex’s hips. “Nothing,” Henry said softly. Alex snorted and then surged up to kiss Henry, teeth dragging across Henry’s lower lip, a groan rumbling out. 

It was then that Alex started to move. 

It had been a while since he had slept with someone and a while since he had bottomed in general. There was something about Henry though that made him want to. He knew the reason the moment that he started moving. Henry’s eyes became hooded as his hips began to thrust up to meet Alex. The man’s lips parted as he watched Alex like he was some sort of god, destined to be watched as if he was something magnificent. Alex felt like he should blush under the nonverbal praise but instead all he felt was power. 

The power to make this complete stranger become putty under his hands. 

Alex found that he didn’t want Henry to become a stranger though. Their conversation over dinner had been the most stimulated he had been in a while with someone new and even with people he knew. Henry was interesting and smart and Alex wanted more. 

It didn’t hurt that the man was gorgeous and good with his hands and mouth and everything about this night had been dripping with desire. The buildup had almost been as good as the act.

Henry growled as Alex slammed down and Alex felt his head be pulled back as Henry’s fingers yanked his curls. His eyes fluttered closed as Henry’s free hand moved to his weeping cock and began to stroke it loosely, more of a tease than anything. He moaned loudly as Henry’s teeth scraped against his exposed neck, fingers digging in where he had anchored himself against Henry’s shoulders.

“I’m…” he started to get out. 

“Come for me,” Henry growled in his ear. “I want to feel you come around my cock.” 

Alex gasped and with a few more trusts and a few more strokes of his cock he was coming hard, painting Henry’s chest. He fell against the man, breathing hard, burrowing himself in the crook of his shoulder. He felt Henry twitch inside him, the man groaning as his fingers tightened where they had rested on Alex’s hips. He was sure there would be bruises there in the coming days but he didn’t mind. 

Henry let out sigh and relaxed, all tension leaving his body. They stayed like that for a few moments before Alex slowly straightened, eyes heavy. 

“I should probably take a shower,” he murmured and Henry shook his head. 

“I’ll clean you up, how’s that. We do have to leave for the airport in about four hours.” Alex let out a groan of annoyance and Henry just smiled faintly up at him. “Come on, up, up.” 

Alex sighed and rolled off of Henry, laying on top of the covers and watched as Henry walked into the bathroom. He heard the sound of running water then the man was back, silhouette illuminated by the backlight of the bathroom. God even his outline was perfect. 

He didn’t move as Henry washed the evidence of their coupling, just watched Henry as he worked. 

“Under the covers,” Henry ordered softly and Alex nodded, wiggling until he was between the sheets. Henry soon joined him, wrapping his body around Alex. “I hope you don’t mind. I’m a cuddler.” 

Alex chuckled softly under his breath. “No I don’t mind.” There was a soft pleasantness coating the two of them and he wanted to sigh into it. “Did you set an alarm?” he managed to ask before his eyes closed. Henry gave a sound of acknowledgement and Alex let himself drift off. Perhaps it was the orgasm or perhaps it was the fact that he already felt comfortable around Henry despite meeting him only a few hours ago, but it was the best four hour sleep of his life. 

He was jolted awake by the sound of the alarm and Henry groaned in annoyance, loosening his grip around Alex’s middle as he moved to turn it off. 

Alex didn’t move, just made a sound of disapproval because words were too hard yet. Henry slung an arm over his eyes. 

“As soon as I’m back in my apartment I’m passing the fuck out,” Henry said and Alex had to laugh.

“I don’t think I’ve heard you curse before.” His voice was gravelly.

Henry peeked out from under his arm. “You don’t know me yet.”

“I suppose not.” And he left it at that. 

Alex quickly jumped into the shower, mostly to wake up and he heard Henry start to brush his teeth in the sink. He peered between the curtain and the wall and saw Henry’s hip cocked as he leaned against the counter. He had pulled on underwear at this point but it was still a sight. 

He finished up and then dried himself off, stepped out of the steam. He caught Henry’s eye in the mirror as he ran his fingers through his hair but said nothing as he began to pull on his clothes. It was a bit like a silent ballet, the two of them acting like they had done this song and dance before. 

“Not much of a morning person?” Henry asked as they were in the taxi to the airport.

“Not much of an anything before coffee,” Alex muttered and Henry smirked. “And don’t say anything about the airport cafes not being open yet because I already know and I will strangle you if you mention it.” 

Henry held up his hands and said nothing but Alex could still sense the smile on the man’s face. The security was empty for the most part, a rare occurrence in DFW airport and then they were at their gate, Alex slumped in the uncomfortable seats.

“I hate that you’re first class,” Alex said grumpily. 

“You’re just jealous, it’s fine,” Henry said in a prim sort of way. The accent really nailed it. “You’re only like three rows back anyways. You’ll get your coffee soon.” 

“Yeah,” Alex sighed and soon they were calling for boarding. 

“I see you when we land,” Henry said, standing up and Alex nodded. For some reason he felt a pang of loss that he didn’t expect. When they called his name he made his way down the gangway and gave Henry a wink as he passed by him to take his window seat. The flight was relatively empty, fortunately a space between him and the person in the aisle and he put his headphones on and let sleep take him again. 

Alex had flown more than he cared to admit over the years what with visiting home and going on business trips. He knew how to keep himself busy but he found himself continually getting distracted by the golden hair a few rows in front of him, making him not even able to focus on his music. 

When the plane landed he made sure to catch up with Henry. 

“I didn’t get your number,” Alex said breathlessly and Henry turned towards him. Henry held out his hand and it took a moment for Alex to realize he was asking for Alex’s phone. He watched the man smile a bit to himself as he saw the picture of Alex and his family on his homescreen and quickly tapped in his number before handing it back. “See you around then?”

Henry nodded. “See you around.” 

And then he was gone and Alex was left standing in the terminal alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)
> 
> don't forget to [join the discord](https://discord.gg/25DZeU9)


	2. valentine's day

“This is a stupid holiday,” Alex muttered under his breath. 

“Just because you’re a lonely heart doesn’t mean you should bring others down,” Liam said in a sing-song voice. He watched in annoyance as Spencer leaned over to kiss Liam who laughed and pushed him away. “Not in front of the sad man Spence,” Liam grinned and Alex grumbled in annoyance, his doom and gloom bringing him that much lower. 

“I don’t know why I agreed to come with you guys,” Alex sighed and felt Liam’s arm sling across his shoulders. 

“Because you have nothing better to do than third wheel your best friend and his boyfriend?” Liam asked in a condescending way. Alex glared at him and turned up his nose which only made Liam snort. “Don’t act so high and mighty like you’re cancelling plans just to tag along with us to dinner.”

“If you don’t watch it, people will think we’re in a throuple,” Alex said, a gleam returning to his eye.

“Who says we aren’t?” Liam goaded, leaning in dangerously.

“Uh, me? I say we aren’t?” Spencer piped up and Liam laughed, leaning back into his boyfriend’s taller frame. 

Alex rolled his eyes and continued to follow the two of them down the street. Really he hadn’t pictured this to be the way his Valentine’s Day would have gone. Third wheeling a long standing couple because his actual personal life was too sad otherwise. Honestly he should have just stayed home though. It would be less embarrassing to say the least. Instead Liam had offered to let him come with them to the bars and he had stupidly said yes. 

In his defense he had been drunk and vulnerable and Alex Claremont-Diaz was not one to back down from anything so of course he had followed through. 

So here he was, alone on Valentine’s Day and attempting not to wallow in his own self pity. 

Liam slipped his arm through Alex’s and he felt the man hip check him lovingly. “Don’t be so down Alex. We’ll have fun and Spencer and I plan on getting you sufficiently drunk and being your wingman so you don’t go home alone.”

“We are?” Spencer asked, his eyes widening just a bit. 

“You don’t have to do that,” Alex mumbled. “Really how sad would it be to go home with a rando on Valentine’s Day?”

“It would be the most iconic part of Valentine’s Day. I give you permission to be a sleazy white man tonight,” Liam grinned. “We’re gonna find you a hottie, be that girl or guy.” 

Alex rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to be a sleazy white man because I am better than that.” 

“Whatever dude, I will not judge, scout’s honor,” Liam said, covering his heart with his hand in a solemn vow. Alex just snorted and was just glad that they were finally at the first bar. 

As they stepped inside, Alex’s upper lip curled in disgust as he saw the cheap Valentine’s decor. “I thought New York was better than this.” 

“Gotta play to your clientele. We are in a very white neighborhood Alex, respect the culture,” Liam laughed as Spencer led them towards the bar. It was packed with people, mostly coupled up it seemed but there were large groups of people as well that Alex could only assume were singles all looking for something to happen tonight just like he was. He didn’t want to admit it to Liam but he wouldn’t mind finding a forgettable face in the crowd and taking his mind off the fact that he was painfully lonely. 

He had told Liam about his hookup over New Years and Liam had toasted to his success. He also didn’t want to admit to Liam that he still thought about Henry sometimes. He was thinking about him right now. He hadn’t gotten a response from Henry when he had reached out a few days after, texting the number the man had given him. At first it had stung but he realized that Henry was either busy or just not into him for anything more than what had occurred in that hotel room. Alex didn’t want to believe it of course but he could respect it he supposed. 

“Shots!” Liam interrupted his thoughts and pushed a shot of tequila into his hand. They had taken a few in Liam and Spencer’s apartment but he wasn’t anywhere close to being buzzed just yet. He took the shot gratefully, cheersing and then knocking it back. “Another?” Liam asked and Alex nodded. Anything to take away the clear picture in front of him. He needed the world to be a little bit hazy tonight. 

They spent time at the bar, taking two more shots before Liam dragged them to the next place. It was significantly more swanky, these decorations tastefully done and Alex had to appreciate it. They sat down at one of the hightops, ordering food and drinks and Alex slumped back in his chair, observing the place.

“Why do I feel more gross here than at the last place?” Alex asked, feeling a nice floaty feeling start to settle into his bones.

“That would be the gentrification my brother,” Liam said as he leaned into Spencer naturally. Alex wrinkled his nose. “ _But_ they have great apps here.”

Alex sighed. “They really do.” 

The food came shortly and Alex stuffed his face while also downing another drink and a half. He was starting to think that tonight wasn’t that bad. He was thankful to have friends who didn’t shun him to do their own thing. He knew that Spencer likely hadn’t been the most pleased with the turn of events but he and Liam had been together for at least seven years now. Valentine’s Day was just another day to them at this point and Alex’s sad existence was more important. 

“I want to dance,” Alex said as he finished off his second drink. 

“That,” Liam said as he put his credit card back into his wallet and smacked the table loud enough to startle the couples around them, “We can make happen.” 

Alex grinned and reached over to finish Spencer’s drink which made the man give a sound of protest while Liam just cackled. The three of them got up, Spencer automatically reaching out to steady Alex as he wobbled a bit, and then they were off, heading towards the next destination that Alex knew was their favorite gay club. 

“My home away from home,” Alex sighed happily as they stepped into the black lit club, their teeth glowing. He could feel the bass pump through his body and he laughed as Liam dragged them towards their usual bartender. 

“Antonio! Alex here is single, can we get free shots?” Liam asked as the settled in front of a man dressed in nothing but tight red booty shorts, suspenders, and Cupid wings. 

Antonio pouted a bit, looking sadly at Alex. “No man for you tonight Alejandro?” 

Alex gave Antonio a salacious grin. “Who says I’m not going home with someone?” 

Antonio laughed and began to pour the three of them shots and pouring one for himself. He raised it as the three of them grabbed their shot. “To Alex’s sad existence.” 

“Hey!” Alex protested but everyone just downed their shot, Alex doing the same shortly after. “My existence isn’t sad. If anything I’m a free man tonight. I can have whoever I want.” 

“Okay, just don’t dance on my bar or I will spray you down,” Antonio warned and Alex remembered the last time. 

“Alright, fine. Debbie Downer,” he said, sticking his tongue out at the bartender before Liam dragged him away towards the dance floor. He let the music take over and his hips went along with the beat. He closed his eyes, not caring about looking at anyone else though when the song changed he opened them once more. The first thing he landed on was a somewhat familiar head of hair that he had stared at for four hours. 

He sucked in a breath and Liam gave him a concerned look as he stopped dancing. “What is it babe?” 

“I gotta...hang on,” he said as if it was underwater and began to move through the crowd until he got towards the person in question. “Henry?” he asked over the music and the man turned. 

It _was_ him.

Henry looked him down and his eyes had a look of recognition. “Alex, hello.”

“Not to be that person but why didn’t you ever text me back?” Alex asked, hands finding purchase on the metal chair separating him from Henry. He could tell that Henry was with a group who looked at him with interest but they didn’t interrupt their conversation. He looked back at Henry.

“You texted me?” Henry asked, frowning. “I thought you didn’t want to see me again.” 

“Yeah I texted you like three days after we…” he trailed off and Henry shook his head. 

“Let me see your phone,” Henry said, holding out his hand and Alex scrambled to pull it out of his back pocket. He handed it over and Henry scrolled through the contacts. “Oh, I switched the last two numbers. I apologize.” He handed the phone back to Alex. 

“Are you here with someone? I don’t want to interrupt,” Alex said, a sudden sour feeling starting in his stomach. He had noticed the man watching their conversation with amused interest. The man was gorgeous and appeared to know Henry well based on the smirk. This was a stupid idea and he turned to go.

He felt Henry’s hand wrap around his arm. “Wait,” Henry said and Alex paused. “I’m not here with anyone. Just friends.”

“Oh. _Oh_.” Realization washed over him. 

The man behind Alex reached around with a salacious grin. “Hello, I’m Pez,” he said, holding out his hand for Alex to shake. “Hilarious you thought that Henry and I were together. Unfortunately Henry is sadly not my type.”

“Hi, Alex,” he said, shaking the man’s hand. In the blacklight, Pez look ethereal, his dark skin glowing and Alex was sure if mythical creatures were real he was staring at one right now. 

“You on the other hand,” Pez said, looking Alex up and down.

“Anyways,” Henry said, body checking Pez back who just cackled and fell back onto the seat. Alex’s eyes fell back on Henry. “I’m sorry again. Honestly I thought it was you that wasn’t into me.” 

Alex smirked. “I think your abilities in bed are definitely ones that I’ll be thinking about for a while.”

Henry’s face broke out into a slow smile. He felt the man’s finger run across the back of his hand that was still clutching the chair. “Oh really? Perhaps I should refresh your memory. Just so I’m still in your mind when you’re trying to go to sleep.”

Alex sucked in a breath and he was glad that Henry wasn’t able to hear it over the loud music. “I still feel like you’re here with someone. It’s Valentine’s Day after all, surely you have someone in the wings waiting.” 

“You’d be surprised to learn that my job takes up a lot of my time. Sounds like yours does as well if you’re over here talking to me and not dancing with someone you plan on taking home,” Henry said, continuing to run circles around Alex’s hand and now the underside of his wrist. He had never thought that he would be so focused on _wrist touches_ but here he was, his mind pinpointed on the spot that connected him to Henry. 

“Who says I don’t plan on taking anyone home tonight? I think I can get you on the dance floor. I’m very persuasive you know,” Alex said, tilting his head to the side. 

“Alright then,” Henry said leaning forward so that the chair was now suddenly not an obstacle and merely a hindrance. “Convince me.” 

Alex surged up and kissed Henry hard. Henry instantly kissed back. Dimly Alex heard whoops coming from behind Henry but he didn’t care. All he cared about was the fact that Henry’s lips were like sparks of flame against his skin and he wanted to combust. 

Henry broke the kiss and moved around the chair. Alex’s hands instantly went to Henry’s hips as he felt the man’s warm hands cradle his face. They kissed and kissed and Alex didn’t care about anything else until Henry pulled back. He felt himself follow Henry before realizing that Henry wasn’t going to continue to kiss him. 

His eyes opened, mouth parted as he felt off kilter, a spinning top that was starting to wobble. Henry looked like a faerie king in the lights, surveying his kingdom. Fuck he was hot. 

“Want to get out of here?” Henry asked as he leaned forward to whisper in his ear. Alex shivered at the hot breath against his skin. He instantly nodded. “My apartment’s not far from here.” 

He felt his hand slip into Henry’s. He found Liam and Spencer in the crowd, waved at them and rolled his eyes as he saw Liam’s giant thumbs up and an overexaggerated ‘oh yeah’. 

“Friends of yours?” Henry asked in his ear.

“Unfortunately,” Alex said, pulling Henry out onto the street. Somehow the man looked even better in the fluorescent glow of the street lamps. 

“So you’ve been thinking about me huh?” Henry asked as he led the way.

“Don’t be getting a big head about it. Only when I’m horny,” Alex said, flicking Henry’s bicep that hardly moved. 

Henry just laughed. “So all the time?”

Alex gasped and fully hit him this time. He loosened his grip on Henry’s hand. “Okay, bye, good seeing you.” 

Henry laughed again and pulled him hard against his chest. Alex let out an oof as he fell against the hardness that was Henry. God Alex had forgotten just how good he looked under all those clothes. He wanted to see it again. His eyes trailed up until they landed on Henry’s blue blue eyes. 

“I hate how pretty you are. It’s really fucking annoying,” Alex muttered and Henry just smiled and leaned down to kiss him again. It was less fiery but no less passionate. 

“Come on, it’s this way,” Henry said against his lips before moving back. Alex wasn’t sure if it was the drinks or the fact that Henry’s kisses were leaving him stupidly weak in the knees but he kept running into him, swaying this way and that. 

He shouldn’t have had that last tequila shot. Everything was starting to hit him at once and things were starting to go blurry at the edges. He felt Henry’s arm come around his waist as if he was watching it from above. 

The stairs were the worst part but soon he was in Henry’s apartment and looking around at all the nice things on the walls. 

“Do you live here alone?” Alex asked as Henry came back from the kitchen and pushed a glass of water into Alex’s hand. It was like the man knew that he had had too much sad lonely alcoholic shots and needed to counteract it with water. It was almost too sweet to mention. Instead all he said was ‘thank you’ and left it at that.

“Yes. Pez used to live here but he got his own place. Honestly he could have lived on his own for a while but I think he felt bad for me,” Henry said, perching on the arm of the couch as he watched Alex walk around the room slowly. 

“Why would he feel bad for you?” Alex asked absently as he took in the various posters framed on the walls. It was a smattering of old movie posters and nature shots. He found that most of the posters were of James Bond films. He turned to observe Henry as he drank the water in the glass. 

“I think he thought I would be lonely. He also doesn’t understand the concept of being an introvert,” Henry said with a shrug. 

“I’ll have to take your word for it,” Alex said with a wide smile. He moved closer until he was bracketing Henry’s legs with his own. He took another large gulp of water before taking Henry’s glass from his hand and then setting both down on the coffee table. Henry watched with a slight grimace and Alex raised an eyebrow. “If you say something about coasters I might have to punch you.”

“But...the water marks,” Henry said quietly under his breath. Whatever else he was going to say was stolen by Alex’s lips and Henry didn’t protest any longer. Instead his hands found the belt loops of Alex’s jeans, fingers splaying across his warm back as he worked them under Alex’s shirt. 

They kissed for a bit longer until Henry broke off, pushing Alex back a bit. For a moment he thought for sure that Henry was going to lead them both to his bedroom but instead he watched the man lean over and grab coasters for the drinks.

“Oh my god, no wonder Pez moved out. I’ve only talked to him for like two minutes but I get it now,” Alex groaned and Henry glared at him just a bit before standing up to his full height, easily overtaking Alex. 

“You wanna fuck me or not?” Henry asked in a low voice. 

Alex’s throat instantly went dry. He thought through his options. He could continue to be a brat, or he could just nod and let Henry lead him. He chose the second option. 

He nodded slowly and Henry’s mouth twisted into a cruel version of a smile. “Good. Now shut up and follow me because I’m going to suck you off first.” 

“Oh,” was all Alex could manage to get out as he was dragged into the bedroom. 

If past him was told that he was going to be in the presence of a sex god tonight he would have laughed in future him’s face. But here he was, about to fuck Henry who already had a healthy blush to his face that Alex wanted to watch grow down the front of his chest forever. 

He felt himself being pulled onto the bed and he sat down heavily, realizing just how much the room was spinning. Too much to be healthy that was for sure, but he couldn’t be mad. He could still focus on Henry and that’s all that mattered at this moment in time. His hands pushed through Henry’s hair as he watched the man kneel in front of him. 

“So soft,” he murmured, mostly to himself. 

Henry snapped his fingers in front of Alex’s face. “Focus here. I’m making magic happen.” 

Alex had the brain power to snort and roll his eyes as Henry began to unbutton his pants and pull them off with a little help from Alex. “Okay, you’re not making _magic_ like let’s not get a big head--” he started before he sucked in a breath as Henry took him to the root in one go. “Jesus Christ,” he gasped out before Henry came off with an audible pop.

“You were saying?” Henry asked with a stupid grin that Alex already wanted to smack off his face but that pleasant hazy feeling was starting to take over and instead he felt loose and easy going. Not his usual way in bed but he supposed he would take it. 

“Shut the fuck up and keep doing what you’re doing,” Alex said, his voice high and breathy. Henry just chuckled and began to get back to it. Alex leaned back on his hands, head falling back as he let himself bask in the pleasure that Henry was giving to him. The room was spinning some more but in a slow, carousel like way. He could almost laugh at the feeling.

His hands slipped and suddenly he was on his back and he let out a bout of laughter, slinging an arm across his face. 

Henry crawled up the bed and straddled his waist. Alex felt his arms being moved and pressure being added as Henry leaned over, pinning him to the bed. “I don’t think you can effectively fuck me right now can you?” The voice was borderline disappointed and Alex pouted.

“You underestimate my abilities while drunk,” Alex snapped back and suddenly he was kicking a leg out and rolling the two of them so that he was on top once more. He was reminded of their first time together, him on top and Henry looked up in a slightly stunned manner. He leaned down and Henry leaned up but he stopped just a few millimeters short from pressing their lips together. He grinned as Henry let out an annoyed sound and all Alex did was lick the man’s lower lip before moving back, letting Henry up.

“But I think you’re right. I don’t think I can effectively showcase my true abilities at this present moment in time,” Alex said, letting out a dramatic sigh.

“How brave of you to admit,” Henry said dryly. “How about you let me up.”

“Better idea,” Alex said. “How about you let me suck you off while you suck me off?”

Henry wrinkled his nose. “Are you seriously suggesting 69ing it? In 2020? What is this a porno from the 2010s?”

Alex let out a loud laugh, causing him to become unstable. Henry reached out and steadied him automatically and then he shrugged. “Just a suggestion since I don’t think either of us should take the reins on this one.” 

Henry studied him for a long moment before sighing and looking up at the ceiling then back at Alex. “Alright fine. Get your stupid arse up here then.”

Alex grinned and he maneuvered himself though he heard Henry let out a sound of annoyance more than once as he managed to finally get himself into position. He looked under his body at Henry who was staring down at him and he grinned again. He then got back to unbuttoning Henry’s pants which he did with difficulty, especially considering that Henry had started to lick up his cock slowly but surely. He closed his eyes, letting out a breath through his nose before finally managing to get Henry’s dick free. 

He had forgotten just how pretty it was. 

That was weird right? Talking about how pretty a guy’s cock was? 

He smiled to himself and then got to work. He swirled his tongue around the head, applying pressure with his lips. He felt a thrill run through him as he heard Henry’s sigh of approval. He almost forgot he was getting his own dick sucked until Henry took him all the way in once again and he let out a sound of surprise that quickly turned into a muffled moan as he took Henry in. It was a push and pull, one of them taking the other in deep while the other went slack jawed.

It honestly was a wonder that he even managed to stay upright with the way Henry’s mouth felt around him. 

“God you feel so good baby,” Alex whispered, eyes closing as he tried to catch his breath. He felt Henry around him and he squeezed his eyes harder, biting down on his lower lip. He forced himself to lick up Henry’s cock and then he let out a shuddering breath, Henry doing something special with his tongue that made him fall forward a bit, head resting against Henry’s thigh. “Fuck,” he breathed out. 

He let out a high keen as he felt Henry’s hands spread his ass, a thumb circling his entrance. He felt his thighs shake and it took everything in him not to thrust his hips forward into Henry’s heavenly sinful mouth. He mouthed at Henry’s thigh, biting down when Henry did that thing with his tongue again. 

“I’m…” he started to say as his nails dug into Henry’s legs and then he was seeing stars, everything wound tight inside him before releasing in a burst of light. When he came back down he felt Henry rubbing circles along the crease of his ass and he sat up on his elbows before rolling off the man. “Well shit, didn’t mean to not give you a warning,” he said awkwardly as he scooted back towards Henry who was still hard. 

He reached out and circled the man’s cock and then took him down in the way he deserved. He felt Henry’s fingers card through his curls, tightening around them when he began to move up and down faster. He felt Henry start to twitch in his mouth which only spurred him on. The faster he went, the louder Henry began, starting out with soft noises until those noises became loud moans.

“Alex,” Henry gasped in a warning and Alex pulled off as Henry came hard, hips coming off the bed. He let out a hum as he watched Henry’s face scrunch up before relaxing beautifully. He settled down, his head against Henry’s thigh once more as he let himself lay there for a moment. 

The orgasm coupled with the alcohol meant that was fading quickly. “Can I stay here tonight?” he asked softly, blinking slowly up at Henry who ran a hand through his messed up hair that somehow made him that much hotter. 

Henry locked gazes with him and smiled faintly. “I would be a bad host if I brought you home from a club only to kick you out as soon as we’re done.”

Alex smirked. “Guess I’m a bad host then.”

Henry made a sound of shock as he whacked Alex lightly against the back of his head. “How rude of you.” But then Alex saw Henry’s smile. “I’ve also done it before too but you can stay. You’re not a stranger, remember? We’ve shared a bed before.” 

Alex hummed softly, rolling his cheek against Henry’s warm thigh. “That’s true.”

They were quiet for a while before Henry got up and walked into the bathroom and it was similar to the last time they had done this. He watched as Henry cleaned himself up in the mirror and then came out to clean Alex up as well. 

He leaned up as Henry leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips, long and languid and then he was gone once again, leaving Alex to lounge on the bed. He stretched out his limbs, starfishing until Henry came back and patted the pillow, a nonverbal request for him to climb up and get under the covers. 

He knew in the morning he would likely sneak out before Henry woke up or avoid breakfast if the man offered it. He liked Henry of course, but they weren’t dating. They were hooking up at best though before this night and the coincidence of seeing Henry out in the wild, they hadn’t spoken a word to each other. He hoped now that the phone number incident was fixed it would change but Alex knew better than to get his hopes up. Both of them were busy with their jobs and weren’t looking to date, though Alex wouldn’t say no if Henry wanted to make this hooking up more regular. For now he would take what it was at face value, just a fun night between two people.

Alex didn’t comment when Henry curled around him once again and instead found it rather comforting. The cold New York City air wouldn’t stand a chance against Henry’s body heat and he settled down into the pillows, letting the night's events drag him under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)
> 
> don't forget to [join the discord](https://discord.gg/25DZeU9)


	3. saint patrick's day

“You know I really need to visit here more often,” June said, her voice high and loose and she ended it with a laugh.

“You’re baked hon,” Nora said with a grin on her face as well and June just laughed again. 

Alex snorted into his beer and the three of them started laughing again. 

“What’s this? You started the festivities without us?” Liam said with a gasp as he walked into the apartment that Alex had apparently left open. 

“Liam!” June crowed and jumped up before wobbling just a bit but quickly recovering. She practically threw herself at Liam who startled before catching her in a hug. “It’s so good to see you.” 

“She baked?” Liam asked around June’s head of curls and Alex nodded. “Ugh I love Saint Patrick’s Day,” he laughed and gave June a giant kiss on the cheek as he walked farther into the room. Alex handed Liam the blunt who quickly took it and handled it with expert precision as he sucked it in before letting it out in a slow cloud. “Here Spence,” he said, handing it along. 

He scooted down next to Alex on the couch. “I like the attire,” he said, pulling on the obnoxious shamrock suspenders. They snapped against Alex’s chest with a thump and Alex winced slightly.

“Alright, I knew that was coming I’m not sure why I was surprised,” he said with a laugh, slinging his arm across the back of the couch. He watched as Spencer greeted June and Nora who had flown in for the week. Nora was on her spring break from her UCLA doctorate program and June was just along for the ride. 

The group of them were headed towards the parade route later but for now they were spending the time catching up, getting sufficiently drunk and high at the same time and just soaking in the experience. 

Saint Patrick’s Day had never been his most favorite holiday but New York City knew how to do it right. It included a themed outfit, lots and lots of booze, and a wild old time that only the truly drunk uncle of Europe could manage to pull off in a fantastic display of green. 

“Have you heard from your English lover? I feel like you should text him your condolences considering they hate the Irish right?” Liam asked as he grabbed a beer from the cooler on the floor, the kitchen being too far to get a drink. 

Alex hadn’t heard from Henry actually. Not really. They had hooked up on Valentine’s Day which had consisted of him nearly throwing up all over the man’s bathroom in the early hours of the morning and slipping out in embarrassment as he sorta kinda cleaned up. He had sent Henry a text the next day apologizing. They had texted for a bit, usually every few days a check in, but both had been incredibly busy with work. 

Honestly it was a bit of a relief. He was sure that he would be too embarrassed to see him in person for a least another month and even then he didn’t know if Henry _wanted_ to see him in person again. The lack of texting in the last week didn’t look promising. 

“Nah, we’re not really lovers. Honestly it was more of a happenstance that we even saw each other again,” Alex shrugged, taking a long pull from his beer. 

Liam just rolled his eyes and snorted to himself. “If that isn’t a main character move then I don’t know what is.” 

Alex frowned, shoving him a bit with his shoulder.

“Shots!” June called out, clapping her hands together and Alex perked up a bit. Shots he could fuck with. 

Nora took the whiskey from June, giving her a stern look. “If you try to pour you’re going to waste it and I’m not going to let this Crown Royal fall on the carpet instead of in your mouth so sit down.” 

June stuck out her tongue but followed orders, sitting back on the armchair. Nora poured then handed out the shots. 

“To the Irish, for being drunks and living their best lives,” Liam said, raising his shot glass. 

“To the Irish!” they all echoed then knocked it back. Alex felt the smokey burn all the way down and he took a swig of his beer to wash away the taste. He would forever be a tequila guy but he supposed he could take whiskey for the day. 

They took a few more shots before getting bundled up. March was still chilly enough to need a jacket and Alex had decided on his jean jacket, preferring the more fashionable look than the sensible North Face that Spencer had chosen. 

“You’re going to freeze to death,” June tutted, reminding him far too much of their mom. 

“I’m liquored up baby. I’ll be fine,” he said with a wink. “Besides, I plan on getting _additional_ drinks from hot men.”

June snorted and Nora gave him a signature roll of her eyes. “Just don’t be getting arrested for indecent exposure. I don’t have the cash to bail you out today,” Nora warned and Alex grinned, slinging an arm across her shoulders and giving her a wet kiss on the cheek. “Ugh you and your sister I swear to god.” 

That only made him laugh harder. 

The walk towards the parade route wasn’t too long though they definitely got caught up in the crowd the closer they got to it. 

“Don’t you just love New York?” Alex sighed as he wrapped an arm around June. The smell wasn’t the best, mostly beer and the smell of crowds. They kept being jostled around and June gave him a grimace. 

“I think I’ll stick with Cali. They at least have beaches and sun,” June said in a tight voice. 

“But look at all this culture! Cali doesn’t have this.” 

“You all this culture? A man just puked into a garbage can back there,” June pointed with her thumb over her shoulder. 

“Glorious,” Alex grinned as they got onto the main thoroughfare. He and the rest of their group made it to the front of the crowd as the start of the parade strolled by, the mayor came by in a very nice looking Rolls Royce.

Then the real parade began. 

It was loud and chaotic, beads flying everywhere and a beer was shoved into Alex’s hands from Liam. He drank it down quickly, making eye contact with a cop across the road from him and grinned. The cop turned the other way but not before giving him a once over. The man had a decency to look the other way when it came to public drinking on this day it seemed. 

As the parade came to a close Alex felt himself getting dragged around to the bars of New York by Liam who charged ahead, yelling at anyone who tried to break their chain of linked arms. Alex just threw his head back and laughed, letting everything wash over him like a wave. 

It seemed he crashed down to earth when he was placed on a bar stool and told very sternly not to leave. He nodded, letting himself sink into the worn leather. 

“We have to stop meeting like this,” A familiar voice interrupted him and he turned to see Henry standing in front of him. He felt something flip in his stomach and for once he was relatively sure it wasn’t alcohol. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked, his voice feeling very far off.

“I’m with my friends,” he said, jerking his head towards the booth in the back. He saw the brightly colored head of who he could only assume was Pez. Today it was neon green. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m with my friends too,” he said, jerking his head towards the opposite direction where everyone was standing at the crowded bar. He finally managed to drink Henry in and he found himself smirking at the man’s outfit. “Are you even wearing green?”

Henry smirked and tilted his head. It was stupidly sexy. “I’ll have you know I’m English and we’re supposed to dislike the Irish on principle but,” he leaned forward to whisper the next bit in a low voice that made Alex shiver, “I’m wearing green in a place you can’t see.” 

Alex sucked in a breath and he blinked. He really wished he had a beer in front of him so he knew what to do with his hands. Right now they were just clenched in his lap. Henry just gave him a catlike grin, slow and toothy. 

“Yeah well,” he tried, a delayed response before stopping and shaking his head. “Fuck I don’t have an answer to that. I’m going to blame it on the booze and weed but fuck you in particular.”

“Mmm, I wish you would. We didn’t get to last time.” 

“Is this just going to be our thing now? Hooking up on major holidays?” Alex asked, getting back some of his wit after his brain seemed to restart. 

“I wouldn’t mind making it minor holidays too. I believe Arbor Day is coming up. I wouldn’t mind celebrating by having a bit of wood inside me.” 

“Fuck dude,” Alex hissed, shifting in his seat. “You can’t just say shit like that to me in public while I’m wearing tight pants.” 

Henry just laughed right as everyone else came up with their drinks. 

“Who’s this then?” Nora asked, eyes glittering as she took in Henry. She looked absolutely feral and Alex was glad that most of his lower half was hiding underneath the table. 

“I’m Henry,” the man said, giving a little wave that was so fucking cute that Alex had to look away. 

“Yeah, this is Henry,” Alex muttered and everyone’s eyebrows rose before nodding along in a knowing sort of way that he absolutely hated.

“I take it you’ve told them about me then?” Henry asked in a quieter voice to just Alex.

“I mean, you _may_ have come up,” he said with a shrug. 

Henry just hummed and nodded to them all. “Nice to meet you, I need to make sure my friends haven’t caused a scene.” He turned towards Alex. “Text me later?”

He nodded, unable to actually say words. Henry just smiled knowingly and gave a little bow sort of thing to the rest of the table and then he was gone.

“Uh okay, well _done_ Alex,” June said, watching Henry walk away before finally looking at her brother. “English accent too? You failed to mention that part.” 

“It’s not a big deal. It’s not like we’re together or anything. We’ve just hooked up a few times,” Alex muttered, taking a beer from Spencer gratefully. 

“Didn’t you say that he was like a CEO or something?” Nora asked, looking over Liam’s head to get another look at Henry.

“I said _nothing_ to you so it sounds like _Liam_ was the one to blab,” Alex glared at Liam who had no shame and just shrugged.

“I had to spread the gospel.”

Alex rolled his eyes. “He’s a director for a LGBT non-profit.”

“Handsome _and_ a good person,” June cooed, hand over her heart. “Alex I swear to god if you mess this up I won’t speak to you again.” 

“There’s nothing to mess up!” Alex threw his hands up. “We aren’t together we’re just--”

“Sleeping together, I get it, but Alex, you need a win,” June said in a sympathetic tone.

“I hate you all,” Alex growled and chugged his beer. “Let’s go.” 

“Uh no, sit your ass down we aren’t done with our drinks yet,” Liam snapped and Alex just glared at him, crossing his arms and burrowing into his seat. Somehow he got a good view at Henry who was laughing at the table he hadn’t noticed until the man had come up to him. He looked carefree and happy and Alex just wanted to burrow down in his seat and sink under the earth. 

“Cheer up Alex,” June nudged him. “He did ask you to text him later right? Just don’t bring him to your place. We have to sleep there tonight.”

Nora and Liam snickered. Spencer just handed Alex another beer which he gratefully took.

The rest of the evening was spent walking around Brooklyn, June dragging them into gift shops that she had been before and Liam kept supplying them with beer to keep the buzz going. Alex had had this whole plan where he was going to flirt with hot guys but now that plan dried up when he kept thinking about Henry. 

“Just text him,” Nora said, floating past him and he glared at her again which only made her laugh. 

He pulled out his phone as he leaned against a brick wall while the rest of the group was inside the shop. He gnawed on his lower lip as he hesitated in pulling Henry’s name up. He didn’t know why he was hesitating though. 

“Are you all on your lonesome?” A voice interrupted him and he looked up to see Henry once again.

He hated the way he brightened in his presence as he bit back his smile. He couldn’t let the man know he was thinking about him far too much in the last few hours. 

“Nah, they’re all inside,” he said, jerking his head towards the doorway. “What about you? You lose Pez along the way?”

Henry shrugged and moved to lean against the wall as well, arms brushing Alex’s. “They wanted to go to some party but I just wasn’t feeling it.” 

“Why not? A party sounds like fun.”

Henry turned his head towards Alex. “For some reason a man kept popping up in my mind. Something about hooking up on holidays really stuck with me.” 

Alex really had to force himself not to smile at this point. “Sounds like you need to find that guy and make it happen.” 

The corner of Henry’s mouth came up in the barest of smiles. “Sounds like I already did.”

“Your apartment is pretty close by isn’t it?”

“You remembered, hmm? Not stalking me are you?” 

“Pretty sure I should be asking you that considering you found me in the middle of one of the biggest cities in the world.” 

“Yes well, I’ll chalk it up to happenstance,” Henry said, tilting his head in a way that really highlighted the fact that his jaw looked like it was chiseled from marble. 

“In that case,” Alex said, pushing off the wall. “We can happen to walk by your apartment.” 

“So insistent, won’t your group be jealous?” Henry asked, smirk now on his face.

“They’ll be glad to get rid of me, trust me,” Alex scoffed. He peeked in and found Liam and got his attention by waving before pointing between him and Henry and then jerking his head to the left. Liam just snorted and gave him a nod and a thumbs up. “Okay, now we can go.” 

Henry just chuckled to himself and began their stroll home. “You know I’ve never celebrated Saint Patrick’s Day before coming to New York.”

“Really? Why not?” Alex frowned. “It’s literally a day to celebrate getting drunk.”

“I don’t know,” Henry shrugged. “We don’t celebrate it in England unless you have Irish relatives and I definitely do _not_.”

“Way to really make yourself sound homely and humble,” Alex pursed his lips and Henry shoulder checked him but made the both of them laugh. 

“I’m not sure I want to sound _homely_.”

“I don’t think you could pull off homely even if you tried,” Alex admitted. They were close to the apartment and he stopped, pulling Henry’s arm. Henry gave him a slightly concerned look. “This isn’t going to...be anything right?”

Henry reached down and took his hand. “Why are you asking? Do you not want it to be?”

Alex shrugged. “I mean I have fun with you and the sex is--”

“You better be nice,” Henry warned.

“-- _fantastic_ ,” Alex continued. “But I’m not really looking for anything serious right now. I just made junior partner and I don’t want to fuck it up by not spending enough time at the office.”

“You want to marry your job, got it,” Henry said with a grin. “Can you fuck me now?”

Alex sucked in a breath and then let out a breathy laugh. “Yeah, since you asked nicely.”

Henry grinned and they continued the rest of the way to Henry’s apartment which hadn’t changed much in the last month he had been over for Valentine’s Day. The only thing that was really different was a beagle greeting them at the door.

“Oh hello, who’s this?” Alex asked, bending down to greet the dog.

“This is David, I don’t think you’ve met him before. He was at the vet last time,” Henry said, hanging up his coat. “And before you ask about the name just know that I named him when I was a fragile youth and was trying to be unique by naming him David instead of Bowie.”

Alex snorted and patted David on the head who gave him a lick in return. He straightened. “Okay, won’t unpack _that_ tonight.” 

Henry stole whatever he was going to say next with a heated kiss that shoved him up against the door. Instantly his heart thumped hard, knees going a little weak. When the man pulled back he felt dazed and dizzy. 

“Um, what was that about me fucking you?” he managed to ask after regaining his footing. 

“Who said anything about you being in charge though?” Henry smirked and then shoved Alex down onto the couch. He felt the cushions against his back, eyes darkening. 

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you tonight but I like it,” Alex grinned, hands instantly going to Henry’s hips as the man straddled him. 

“Call it me channelling my inner leprechaun,” Henry smirked, fingers slowly wrapping around Alex’s neck. 

“That feels vaguely sexual and not in a good way,” Alex said, head tilting back.

“I need you to stop talking,” Henry murmured.

“Yeah, yep, okay.” Alex nodded and soon his lips were taken over by Henry’s and they were staring from where they left off. He felt Henry start to roll his hips against him, slow and steady at first until they started to pick up more and more. 

His breath quickened as Henry started to unbutton his shirt and scrape his teeth under his jaw. “Don’t bite me too hard. I have a deposition on Monday,” he managed to gasp out. 

“I don’t know why but that’s even more sexy than hearing you moan,” Henry said against his neck as his fingers shoved their way into his jeans. Alex’s breath hitched and he let out said moan, eyes fluttering closed. 

“Do you want me to talk legalise to you?” he managed to gasp out. 

“Another time. Perhaps the next bank holiday?”

“Fuck you,” Alex growled and then Henry was leaning back and Alex was longing for the touch once more. For some reason seeing Henry like this, still all buttoned up, not a hair out of place was doing it more for him than the memory of him all fucked out on the hotel bed those two months ago.

“That is the idea, yes.” Henry’s eyes glittered a bit in the low light. 

“Then fucking do it,” he shot back and Henry just stayed still, a slow, dangerous smile curling onto his lips. He didn’t like the look of it.

“I think I’m going to get a drink. Would you like one?” Henry asked, starting to get up but instead Alex grabbed him tightly and kept him firmly on his lap. 

“No,” he said darkly and that wiped the smile of Henry’s face. It was quickly replaced with parted lips and a sharp intake of breath. “You’re the one that started this, you’re going to be the one to end it.” 

“Bold of you to assume I want to end it,” Henry murmured, fingertip coming under Alex’s chin. “I quite like you like this, all forceful and wanting.” 

If Alex was being truthful with himself, he really didn’t know Henry. He knew as much as the man decided to tell him when they were having dinner their first night of being pushed together. Their time together on Valentine’s Day had been nothing more than ships passing in the night. 

He didn’t know Henry, but he wanted to. 

That thought surprised him more than he thought it would. 

His thumbs slipped under Henry’s shirt that had rode up in the slight struggle and he pressed them not very gently against the man’s warm skin. He watched Henry’s eyes, practically all black at this point they were blown so wide, and he smiled. 

“I don’t think you know what you want,” Alex whispered.

That made Henry rear back a bit, eyebrows furrowing together. “Excuse me?”

“I don’t think you know what you want from me,” Alex repeated.

“Yes I do,” Henry snapped.

“Then take it.” Alex’s lips twisted farther into a satisfied smirk as he let his head fall back against the back of the couch. 

Henry sniffed and raised his chin, clearly trying to figure out if he wanted to play Alex’s game or if he wanted to kick Alex out of his apartment. Alex had a feeling that the man would go with the second option. Henry ground his teeth in annoyance, jaw clenching before he leaned over Alex once more, hands coming to the sides of Alex’s head. 

“You’re infuriating you know that?” Henry practically growled.

“Yeah I know. One of my better qualities I’d like to think,” Alex grinned. His grin was wiped off his face when Henry reached down with his hand and undid Alex’s jeans with nimble fingers, shoving his way into his underwear and began to stroke him. He sucked in a loud breath, eyes fluttering closed. When they opened Henry had a satisfied look on his face. “Shut up.”

“I said nothing but you sure did.” 

Alex reached forward to undo Henry’s jeans and laughed out loud when he saw Henry’s bright green underwear. His gaze flicked up to the man and tilted his head as he pushed his own hand inside, stroking the man without even blinking. “Look at you being festive. Guess I don’t have to pinch you after all.” 

“Damn. Pity,” Henry grinned and slapped Alex’s hand away. He watched as Henry sat up more, releasing Alex. He bit back a whine that naturally bubbled towards the surface. He didn’t want to give Henry anymore ammo than he already had. Instead, he watched as the man pulled down his pants before yanking down Alex’s.

“Now _you’re_ not the one wearing green,” Henry’s eyes sparkled. “Should I pinch you now?”

“Only if it’s my ass,” Alex winked and then let out a yelp when Henry pinched one of his nipples. “Hey!” He let out an oof as Henry practically jumped back onto his lap with a laugh. Somehow the tension that had been building between them seemed to settle down for the moment. He put his hands back on Henry’s warm waist. 

Henry reached between the two of them and began to stroke their cocks together. Alex sucked in another breath, eyes slitting to practically nothing as he watched Henry fuck into his own hand. 

“You look really hot like this,” Alex whispered and Henry’s blue eyes flicked up to his. 

“I would say thank you but the fact that you can speak right now means I’m not doing my job.”

“Well by all means,” Alex said, gesturing in the vague vicinity of their joined cocks and Henry just stood up. This time he let out a whine. Henry just gave him a salacious grin.

“You can wait two seconds.”

“One, two. Okay I’ve done my waiting.” Alex counted down and Henry just rolled his eyes. Alex slouched farther down into the cushions as Henry disappeared into what he remembered being towards the bedroom from the last time he had been in this apartment. He looked around briefly before Henry came back, holding lube and condoms. A long string of them. “I don’t know how great you think my skills are but I’ve been drinking for mostly the entire day and you’re really hot so I don’t think--”

Henry shut him up with a kiss. “It’s just in case. Maybe I’ll want to fuck you too.”

Alex shivered against the man and he watched as Henry straddled him once more, after stripping the both of them of their last piece of clothing. Alex reached out and pinched Henry’s nipple this time. The man gave him a shocked look of surprise. “What? You’re not wearing green now.” 

Henry shook his head and kissed Alex hard, licking inside his mouth as Alex heard the snap of the lube cap opening. Henry’s kisses became sloppier and his breath came quicker and he realized that Henry was fingering himself. That thought alone sent shivers down his spine. 

Henry pulled back and Alex bit down on his lower lip, watching Henry with a hooded gaze. The man’s cheeks, ears, and now chest was red from the pleasure and he let Henry roll a condom down on his now dripping cock. 

He watched as Henry rose up on his knees. Alex gripped his cock as Henry sunk down on it slowly and his jaw slackened as the tight heat enveloped him. His breath came out in a rush, fingers digging into Henry’s hip bones and he couldn’t look away from the serene look on the man’s face. It was an unadulterated expression of pleasure. 

“You feel good,” he breathed against Henry’s skin as the man’s head came forward onto his shoulder as he got used to the feeling of Alex inside him. 

“So do you,” Henry moaned. “Now sit back and relax.” 

Alex kept his hands on Henry’s hips, already seeing the bruises forming from his fingers earlier and then the man started moving. It was a slow rocking at first, Henry getting used to the feeling of Alex opening him up but it quickly moved to a faster rhythm. 

Moans and gasps poured out of the both of them, becoming more a conversation than anything. He reached down as he felt himself start to reach the edge of his orgasm and began to stroke Henry in time with the thrusts. Henry’s fingers shoved their way through Alex’s hair, pulling tight as he sloppily kissed Alex, more clashing teeth and shared breath than anything. 

“Yes baby,” Alex whispered as he felt Henry’s bouncing start to stutter. “Yes, come on.” 

Henry bit his lower lip, eyes squeezed shut as he gasped into Alex’s shoulder. Alex felt Henry flutter around him before tightening hard. He thrust up a few more times and came with a stuttered gasp. 

His head fell back against the couch and he felt his heart continue to race as Henry blanketed him with his body. It was a warm feeling. He wrapped his arms loosely around Henry’s waist, keeping his eyes closed as he felt both of their heart beats slow in tandem. 

“Happy Saint Patrick’s Day,” Henry mumbled and Alex laughed despite himself. He felt Henry’s lips turn into a grin against his skin. 

“What a way to celebrate huh?” Alex laughed, his voice hoarse and dry. 

“You wanna stay the night this time?” Henry asked, kissing the side of his neck.

“Yeah, okay. As long as you don’t hog the covers,” Alex said after a moment. 

Henry leaned back. “You come into _my_ house and have the audacity to tell me not to hog my own covers? Rude, get out.”

Alex laughed again and brought Henry back down for a kiss that was wet and warm. “If you hog the covers I’m going to be the big spoon then.”

“Hmm,” Henry said, pretending to think about it. “I mean logistically that wouldn’t be the best scenario but I suppose I can make that work.” 

Alex rolled his eyes and ignored the way his entire body felt warm inside and out. “You should go get a wash cloth and then drag me to my feet. I’m beat.”

“ _You’re_ beat? I did all the work!” Henry protested.

“By choice,” Alex pointed out and got an eye roll from Henry. “Or would you rather I look through your bathroom things instead?”

“Yeah good point,” Henry grinned and kissed him again. “At least go to the bedroom.”

“Fine,” Alex groaned and took Henry’s hand that he reached out with and pulled himself up. Henry pulled him in for another kiss. He wasn’t used to these small moments of affection. Most of the guys and girls he fucked around with were a hit and quit it kind of person. Really he was too if he was being honest, but he could get used to this. 

But no.

He couldn’t let himself get attached. That would be too dangerous. Instead he walked back to the bedroom and let himself flop on the bed. That was much easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)
> 
> want more rwrb content? [join the discord](https://discord.gg/25DZeU9)


	4. cinco de mayo

A loud party blower sounded in his ear. He jumped in his desk chair.

“Happy Cinco de Mayo bro!” Hunter laughed in his ear and his upper lip curled up in disgust. The WASPy Hunter was wearing a large sombrero and he scoffed. 

“What the hell are you wearing?” he snapped.

“A sombrero to celebrate. Duh. I thought you would be all over this holiday seeing as you are...well…”

Alex arched an eyebrow. “Finish that sentence. I dare you.”

Hunter just laughed awkwardly and went back to his seat. 

“I think you’ve terrified him sufficiently.”

Alex looked up to see Rafael standing over his cubicle and he rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair once more and crossed his arms across his chest. “Good,” Alex said, raising his eyebrows and Rafael just laughed.

“They don’t get the meaning of Cinco de Mayo, give them some slack,” Rafael shrugged, leaning against the desk. He liked Rafael. Being a friend of his father, he had helped get Alex’s foot in the door to the firm but he hadn’t gone easy on him and Alex wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. He wanted to earn his status, not have it handed to him. 

Most of the other junior partners didn’t see it that way of course but then again they seemed to think that he and Rafael were from the same place when really though they had the pleasure of being at least part Mexican, they had grown up in two entirely different worlds. 

“It’s literally not even the day of independence,” Alex muttered and Rafael chuckled. 

“You’ll get used to the gringos using any excuse to drink. Though I am going to confiscate that horrible sombrero from that idiot,” Rafael glared at the back of Hunter’s head which made Alex laugh. Rafael gave him a wink and a slight shove on the shoulder before leaving the desk once more. 

Alex watched in unadulterated glee as Rafael got onto Hunter and his cultural appropriation. Honestly he had to wonder why Hunter even worked as an immigration lawyer in New York City until he remembered that Hunter could speak German, Polish, and Dutch. The epitome of white boy but at least he was useful some of the time. 

His phone dinged and he looked down to see Henry’s name pop up on his screen, obscuring the background of him, June, and his parents last Christmas. He should probably change that sometime soon right? 

**Henry** : So I hear something about Mexican Independence day? 

Alex instantly rolled his eyes and unlocked his phone, fingers flying across the screen at an inhuman rate of speed. 

**Alex** : Literally it’s not even the independence in Mexico that’s in September. This is the beer companies profiting off Mexican culture and white people using it as an excuse to get drunk and wear caricatures of us. 

He sent it off in a huff and looked back at his computer screen. He didn’t even see the words on the page, too annoyed at everything until he got another ding. He opened it instantly.

**Henry** : Ah see I didn’t know this. I didn’t hear about it until moving here and even then it’s not that big in NYC. 

Alex felt a surge of guilt for going off on Henry. He knew that Henry likely didn’t know the significance at all considering England was half a world away. He wondered if Henry even knew about it from movies but it wasn’t often that movies actually showed the holiday at all except in a small glimpse. 

**Alex** : Sorry I didn’t mean to go off. There’s this idiot here who insisted on wearing a sombrero to work and I want to throttle him  
 **Henry** : Yikes even I know that’s insensitive. I only really brought it up because some of the kids at work are putting together a showcase of Mexican artwork and dance. Do you want to come? It’s tonight at 7. Sorry if that’s too last minute. 

Alex’s eyebrows rose and he smiled to himself. He hadn’t really heard from Henry at all these last few weeks. They had exchanged more texts but any time they had attempted to get together for dinner or even just a quick hookup something had come up last minute for one of them. Alex had either gotten a deposition or Henry had to deal with some company not shipping things in time.

**Alex** : Well it would tie in well to our ‘only fucking on holidays’ theme we’ve got going. If I come I’m taking you to authentic Mexican afterwards.  
 **Henry** : Sounds like a deal to me

Alex smiled harder and put his phone down only to jump when he saw Rafael standing in front of his cubicle wearing Hunter’s sombrero. He arched an eyebrow and Rafale just grinned.

“I told him only Mexicans can wear it,” Rafael said with a shrug and a laugh. “Who you texting? Looks like a good conversation.”

“Just a guy that I talk to on occasion. He invited me to his Mexican showcase tonight,” Alex said, not making full eye contact with the man, knowing that he could see right through him. 

“He white?”

“Yes, but it’s his kids that are putting it on,” Alex glared at Rafael.

“Wait, is this the one that is a director of a LGBT organization?”

“For your information, _yes_. Wait, how did you know that? I never told you about him before,” Alex narrowed his eyes at the man. 

“Your sister talks,” Rafael grinned and Alex gritted his teeth. “Sounds like a keeper. Don’t fuck this up.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Alex muttered to himself as Rafael laughed and seemed to disappear back to wherever he came from. 

Alex didn’t get much work done for the rest of the day. Majority of his mental capacity was thinking about Henry, something he hadn’t let himself do often during the daylight hours because this was usually the result. Weekends were the exception of course, but his weekends had been so busy lately that he hadn’t even gotten the chance to do that. 

Finally he was able to go home to change but not before running into Hunter in the elevator. He rolled his eyes as the man stepped on right before the elevators closed and he seemed to brighten when he saw Alex’s face. Alex didn’t make a move to speak but it seemed he didn’t have to because Hunter was going to do it for them. 

“You going to party tonight bro?” Hunter asked, shouldering his bag as he squeezed in next to Alex as more people got on. 

“I’m going to watch LGBT Mexican youth celebrate their culture like how Cinco de Mayo should be celebrated,” he said with a pointed look. 

Hunter’s mouth twisted as he fought to regain his footing. “Oh uh, right. Well I was going to ask you if you wanted to join me and the guys for beers tonight.”

Alex gave him a sickly sweet smile as the elevator opened on the ground floor. “I’m going to have to pass.” He didn’t look back as he left the man behind. 

It was a short walk to his apartment. The only bad part of that was the fact that now he had to kill an hour and a half before heading back out again. He hopped in the shower, cleaning himself from the day's annoyances and still had an hour and fifteen minutes to spare. Dressing only knocked off another five. 

Now he just stared at the television screen, not paying attention when he got a ding on his phone.

**Henry** : If you would like to come earlier I wouldn’t mind using a pair of hands to set up. If you’re free that is.

Alex smiled to himself yet again and quickly typed back.

**Alex** : on my way

He found Henry just inside the entrance to the address the man had given him. He hadn’t realized just how close it was to his own work, just a block over and two up. It was a wonder he hadn’t run into Henry earlier than their random chance meeting at the airport all those months ago. 

“I’m here to help,” he said, making the man jump and he laughed a little. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

Henry’s bright smile was nearly blinding and Alex swallowed hard. “No problem. Glad you’re here. If you want to help me set up the rest of the chairs around this stage that would be great.”

Alex nodded, grateful for the job and began to do just that. It didn’t take that much time but then Henry got him to work helping set up tables for the refreshments that were coming shortly from the local taqueria run by one of the youth that came to the organization. 

“This is a really cool place,” he said, leaning against one of the tables as he drank from the water bottle Henry handed to him. The main foyer was where everything was set up with tables along the wall of the art the teenagers had made and then a stage towards the stairs that was set up for the dancers. Everything was bright colors and welcoming. 

“Thanks,” Henry said softly, looking around as if seeing it for the first time like Alex was. “It’s been a long hard road to get it to look this nice but I’m glad it’s all come together. Pez actually helped design the look of it.”

“Ah see that makes the most sense,” Alex said with a grin. “There’s no way your neutral palette ass could come up with something as cool as this.”

Henry scoffed but then looked down at his grey button down and khaki slacks before rolling his eyes. Alex just laughed.

“Mr. Mountchristen, who’s this?” A girl asked, coming up with a group of her friends. She gave Alex the once over.

“This is my friend Alex. Alex, this is Elena. She’s one of the artists along with Omar, Maria, and Jackie,” Henry said, pointing out the rest of the group. 

“Nice to meet you guys. You’re very talented,” Alex said with a genuine smile. 

Elena seemed suspicious. “Why are you here?”

“Elena, that’s not very nice,” Henry warned and Alex brushed him off.

“Henry texted me to come help set up. I’d much rather be here celebrating my _actual_ Mexican culture than partying with those gringos,” he said, tilting his head a little.

“You’re Mexican?” Omar asked.

“Half. My dad’s parents are from Mexico actually--” he started before Elena cut him off.

“Okay but why are you _here_?” she asked, narrowing her eyes at him. She had crossed her arms and cocked her hip in a way that reminded Alex of himself when he was extremely wary of someone.

“I asked him to come Elena,” Henry repeated Alex’s words. “He’s queer too.” Henry quickly looked at Alex. “I er..I mean...sorry I didn’t mean to out you just now.”

Alex just laughed and brushed it off. “It’s fine. Yeah I’m bisexual.”

Elena raised her chin and gave Alex a once over again before seeming to be satisfied with that answer. “I’m watching you,” was all she said before turning on one heel and stalking away, her group following after her after a few apologetic looks.

He raised his eyebrows at Henry who just winced.

“I’m sorry, she’s very protective of me when new guys come in. I bonded with her the first week this place was open and she’s become my own personal security guard.”

“Don’t apologize, she’s great. I love her already,” Alex grinned. 

“I have to go announce the performers. You’ll stick around?” Henry asked and Alex nodded, taking a seat as he watched Henry walk onto the stage welcoming everyone for coming. Most of the audience looked like family members of the youth who frequented the center and Alex watched as several different groups came and danced on the stage. There were a few older men and women who acted as the band with drums and singing. He especially liked the mariachi band at the end. When Henry thanked everyone for coming and participating, he found Alex after. 

“Do you have to stick around and clean up or do I get you for the rest of the evening?” Alex asked as Henry brushed against his shoulder when he came to stand next to him. 

“I’m all yours. I made sure I had enough help so I could leave after the performances,” Henry said, smiling almost a little sheepishly. Alex liked the expression.

Alex’s lips pulled into a smile. Without even thinking about it, he slipped his hand into Henry’s and pulled him close to whisper into his ear. “Then you have to do what I say for the rest of the night.”

He saw Henry visibly shiver before nodding enthusiastically. It only made Alex smile harder. 

He led the two of out into the streets of New York City that was alive with the sounds of humanity. He rolled his eyes more than once as they made their way uptown towards the edge of Queens, chatting the entire way. He caught Henry up on his depositions that he had recently had go to court. Henry talked about the new potential for opening up a second center in the heart of the Bronx. It was like the two of them had never been parted. 

It had been a long time since Alex had felt comfortable around someone like he was around Henry. There was something there that he couldn’t quite place but it made him want it more and more. He had a feeling that he would want to see Henry even more after this night together and he hated to admit that he knew he was already going to be sad after it was all over.

“This is the place,” Alex said, gesturing to a restaurant with bars on the outside of the windows and no sign over the door. Henry gave him a sketched out look and he just grinned, dragging the man inside. “Hola tías!” 

Inside the building was a flourishing restaurant that was packed with customers. Henry looked overwhelmed as two women came up to give Alex kisses on the cheeks. They fussed over him and gave Henry a wide berth.

“It’s been too long mijo,” one of them clucked. 

“I know, I’m sorry. I got wrapped up in work. This is Henry by the way,” he said, putting their focus on the taller man for a second. “Can we get the usual booth?” 

“Just for you Alejandro,” the other one shook her head and Alex grinned, following the two older women.

Once they got settled at the table he saw the bewildered look on Henry’s face. “That was Rosa and Ana. I met them when I helped them stop their mother from being deported four years ago. It was my first big case but the lead lawyer was a total asshole to them. Their mother didn’t speak English and they didn’t speak enough English to translate so I did the talking and was able to calm their mother down,” he explained as Ana put salsa, chips, and tortillas in front of them. 

Henry thanked her and she narrowed her eyes at him for just a moment, gaze flicking to Alex who gave her a simple nod and she returned Henry’s expression with a small smile and nod of acknowledgement. 

“How’s your spice level?” he asked, not even bothering to look at the menu. 

“I would say medium,” Henry replied, gaze floating over the one sided menu in front of him. It was all in spanish with some pictures and Alex’s lips kept twisting into a resemblance of a smile but he tried to keep it to himself. 

“Do you trust me?” he asked and Henry looked up from under his eyelashes. It made Alex’s heart flip a little. 

“What?” 

“Do you trust me?” 

“Erm, I mean I guess so.”

“Then close your menu,” Alex said, lacing his fingers together in front of him on the table right as Rosa came by to take their order. Alex ordered for the both of them and Henry gave him a questioning look as he ordered in just Spanish. 

“Okay that was kinda hot,” Henry muttered and Alex tilted his head with a smirk.

“You want me to speak Spanish to you in bed?” His voice was low and dangerous and he watched as Henry took a sip of water. “I’m going to take that as a yes.” 

“Shut up,” Henry glared at him and Alex chuckled. 

“So any new things on the dating front?” Alex asked as he dunked a chip in salsa. 

“No, I haven’t had time for anyone else. Besides, I kind of like this sort of arrangement,” Henry said, raising an eyebrow. 

“What sort of arrangement would that be?” Alex tilted his head to the side, playing dumb.

“The sort that I get to see a hot man every month or so, celebrate some sort of ridiculous holiday with, and then not have to deal with the drama of a relationship.” Henry shrugged.

“Hey, Cinco de Mayo is not...okay yeah it is ridiculous. At least the commercialized version,” Alex said with a laugh. “So you’re a no relationship type of person then?”

“I thought that was clear enough already,” Henry said, popping a chip into his mouth. 

“I mean other than the fact that you look gorgeous when you’re naked and in low light and that you’re selfish in your work life, I don’t know that much about you. I just learned your last name today actually,” Alex pointed out. 

“Touche,” Henry said with a laugh that warmed his chest. “Well, I’m not a relationship type of person. The last time I was, things didn’t work out and I had to jump ship to a new country.”

Alex frowned. “I didn’t know that either.”

“It all worked out for the best. Besides, what we’re doing is fun right? It doesn’t have to be anything but what it is.” Henry’s blue eyes bore into his own and Alex felt himself nod despite himself. 

“Yeah, alright,” he said, his voice faint. It was covered up by the fact that their food arrived. Alex explained what each dish was and Henry dug in, starting with the tamales. 

“These are delicious!” Henry said around the bite in his mouth. 

“I remember every Christmas when I visited my abuela and abuelo in California, my grandma would always have me and my sister help her make tamales. We couldn’t take a shower the night before because the tub would always be filled with corn husks as they soaked in the water,” Alex said with a laugh. The memory was sweet and he saw Henry smile at him just as sweetly. 

“Well if they’re anything like these, I’m sure you had at least twenty of them.”

“Oh for sure,” Alex said with a laugh. He observed Henry as he ate but mostly he was looking at his lips. He forced his eyes away, focusing instead on his own food in front of them. He realized this was the first time since New Years Eve that they had done more than just hook up. He didn’t want to call this a date exactly, but it felt more like one that the last two times he had seen the man. “It’s weird seeing you in work clothes.”

Henry looked up from his plate and gave him an amused smile. “As opposed to…?”

“Nothing,” Alex said with a wild grin and Henry’s smile widened, eyes growing darker. 

“I should say the same to you though I’m pretty sure you don’t go into a law firm looking like that,” Henry said, gesturing to the casual clothes Alex was wearing. 

“I left my suit and tie at home,” he said with a shrug.

“I wouldn’t mind seeing you in a suit and tie. Sounds positively delicious,” Henry said, voice lowering a decibel. 

“You should see what I can do with a tie too,” he said with a smirk and Henry began to cough right as he took in a bite of rice. It made Alex laugh which prompted Rosa to come over, looking at Henry in concern. He waved her off with a quick explanation in rapid fire Spanish which only seemed to make Henry more interested. 

As their meal winded down Henry got out his wallet to pay and Alex shook his head. “The only way we pay here is if we leave money on the table and dash. Rosa always laughs in my face when I try to pay.”

Henry pulled out a twenty dollar bill, shooting Alex a questioning look and Alex looked around and nodded. Henry stuck it under his plate and followed Alex’s lead by rising from the table. 

He waved goodbye to Rosa and Ana, the latter coming over to give him a hug. She looked Henry up and down and patted Alex on the chest. 

“He seems good,” Ana said with a knowing nod and then she began to start clearing the plates. 

He quickly dragged Henry out the door, laughing as he heard Ana’s protests. He looked over his shoulder and waved again and she shook her head in mock annoyance before waving him off. He slipped his hand into Henry’s lacing their fingers together. 

“So here are our options. One, we walk around until this food settles in our stomach and I take you to my place and suck your cock or two, we walk around until this food settles in our stomach and I take you to my place and you suck my cock. What are you feeling tonight?” Alex asked, Henry jolting at the somewhat crude words. 

“First? Yeah, let’s go with first,” Henry said, eyes sparkling in the street lamps. Alex just laughed and took him on a roundabout tour back to his apartment. He found that he liked the feeling of Henry’s fingers intertwined with his as he talked about the different places he had eaten in and the different places that were memorable to him. He pointed out the alleyway where he had first kissed a man during his time at Columbia. 

“ _That’s_ where you first kissed a boy?” Henry gave him a curious look.

“Yeah?”

Henry stopped them in their tracks. “Seriously? That’s not very romantic.”

Alex suddenly felt defensive. “Well when you’re questioning your sexuality and you decide to go on a date with a guy just to feel it out and you’re only 19 at the time, things aren’t that romantic.”

“I can make it more romantic than some nameless man,” Henry said quietly and suddenly Alex was dragged into the alleyway, pressed up against the brick wall. He gasped as he looked up at Henry, annoyed that the man could bracket his entire body so well. He tilted his chin up. Henry only smiled down at him in a dangerous sort of way that sent a shiver through his entire body. “I bet he wasn’t even a good kisser.”

“You’re cocky, you know that?” Alex narrowed his eyes, his lower lip jutting out in defiance. Henry let out a deep, rumbling laugh that seemed to vibrate the both of them. 

“With good reason.”

And then Henry was kissing him. It was soft at first, his warm lips moving over Alex’s and he found himself kissing back just as easily. Henry’s tongue flicked out, running along his bottom lip and he opened up easy enough. The one thing he liked about Henry’s kissing was how controlled it was at the beginning. Most people went all in with the tongue at the beginning, making his lips wet with their spit but Henry, _fuck_ , Henry kept it together long enough to tease Alex into wanting more and more.

His hands twisted in the fabric of Henry’s button down, attempting to bring him closer as Henry slipped a leg between Alex’s. He let out a gasp against the man’s lips which only made Henry hum his approval. Henry resisted Alex’s tugs by holding himself up against the wall but that didn’t mean that his lower half didn’t press down into Alex. He had to smile as he felt the man start to swell against his leg and only then did Henry pull back.

He ignored the dizzy way that the man made him feel, and instead tilted his chin up once again. 

“Well?” Henry asked leaning away and ran a hand through his blonde hair that had become askew during their kissing. 

“Not bad,” he managed to say, attempting to seem cool calm and collected but Henry just gave him a knowing look down at his crotch and laughed that deep laugh once more. 

“Yeah, okay.”

Alex narrowed his eyes but pushed off the wall anyways as Henry began to turn back towards the main road. “You’re still too cocky.” 

Henry gave him a measured look that slowly split into another knowing smile. He said nothing but took Alex’s hand in his own once more and let Alex lead the way towards his apartment. 

It wasn’t a far walk and soon Alex was leading Henry up the stairs and into his small apartment. He observed Henry as the man walked around, gazing at the different pictures on the wall. Most of it was art prints that June had gotten him but there were a few pictures of family and friends. 

“You want a drink or anything?” he asked, breaking the silence and almost startling himself. Henry turned back to him and shook his head. 

“I’m fine,” Henry said, walking over to Alex who hadn’t moved much since opening the door. He stood still as the man wrapped his thumbs through his belt loops and brought Alex closer. He let himself be taken along, their chests nearly together as he looked up into Henry’s eyes. 

This felt strangely intimate for what they were to each other. 

He tilted his chin up to Henry once more, finding that he didn’t feel the need to smirk at him. The tension between them felt too palpable to do something like that. Instead he leaned up and kissed Henry, ignoring the fact that he had to be on his toes to do so. He felt Henry’s fingers splay across the exposed skin of his hip. 

Alex began to walk forward, backing Henry up until the man’s knees came up against the couch. He pushed him gently down, straddling him while not leaving his lips. Personally he considered that an achievement in itself. 

He could feel Henry start to twitch under him, the man’s breaths coming out harder and shorter. Alex’s hips came forward, slowly grinding Henry into the cushions. He sucked in a breath as he felt the man’s finger’s dip below the waistband of his jeans, cupping his ass as Henry encouraged him to grind harder.

Alex had to pull back eventually and Henry’s blue eyes popped up, a dazed expression glinting up at him. 

“I’d rather not come in my pants,” he said with a breathy laugh and the corner of Henry’s mouth twitched up. Instead he reached down and unbuttoned Henry’s khakis and sliding to the floor, bringing the pants and underwear down with him. Henry arched up, helping Alex along the way and spread his legs for Alex to kneel between. 

He gazed up at Henry who gazed back with an unreadable look on his face that Alex didn’t know if he liked. It was hard to read Henry sometimes, especially considering that he didn’t know all the sides to the man in front of him. 

Alex knew how to please someone though. 

He leaned forward, taking Henry’s hard cock in his hand and he heard the brief hiss come from Henry. He looked up briefly before looking back down and took Henry in as far as possible, his hand covering the rest. Henry let out a cry of surprise, hips stuttering forward. Alex jerked back just a moment before starting to move his head up and down. He laved his tongue over the heat of Henry, sucking and licking and swirling as he did. 

Henry’s hand shoved through his curls and he let out a moan around Henry’s cock that made the man groan. “Fuck Alex,” Henry breathed and he looked up under his eyelashes to see Henry biting down on his lower lip. He looked beautiful like this and it made Alex want to wreck him. 

He began to suck harder, bobbing his head up and down while his hand that wasn’t twisting Henry’s cock began to roll his balls around which made Henry’s hips jut forward once again, fucking into Alex’s mouth. He let out another moan at the feeling before pausing, looking up at Henry once again in surprise. He hadn’t even let someone fuck his mouth before but it felt good. It felt right.

“Fuck my mouth,” he said in a wrecked voice, popping up. Henry’s blue eyes shot open.

“What?”

“Fuck my mouth. Please,” he practically begged and Henry’s eyes widened. He nodded after hesitating for just a moment. 

“Yeah, okay, okay, alright. Let me know if--”

“Yeah, I’ll stop you--”

He took Henry inside his mouth once more and then Henry locked eyes with him before slowly thrusting his hips forward. The slide of it felt glorious. Alex’s eyes fluttered closed and he shoved his hand down to his jeans, unbuttoning them and began to stroke his cock to the rhythm of Henry’s thrusts. 

Henry’s cheeks were bright red, the blush running down his neck and disappearing into his button down. His eyes were half closed with pleasure and Alex knew he wasn’t going to last long with the picture in front of him. Henry’s thrust began to come harder and quicker and more erratic.

“Alex--” Henry gasped out and Alex sucked him hard which made the man shout. He felt the burst of salt across his tongue as Henry twitched into his mouth with a loud moan. He licked up and down Henry’s softening cock until the man flinched away. “Come here,” Henry ordered and hauled Alex up to straddle him once more. 

He let Henry slap his hand away and replace it with his own. The man stroked him hard and fast and he found himself hiding his face in Henry’s crook of Henry’s shoulder, his entire body twitching and turning white hot as he panted into the man’s neck. 

“That’s it,” Henry murmured and Alex let out a gasp, teeth latching onto the exposed skin as he let out a loud groan that was muffled. He came into Henry’s hand, the man stroking him until he collapsed against his body, thoroughly fucked out. 

It was silent save for their breath slowly going back to normal. He managed to pull his languid limbs up and off Henry. He could feel Henry’s arms twitch a little and he wondered if the man was fighting the urge to keep him close. He shoved that thought away because that was too dangerous to think about. 

“Well shit,” he said with a breathy laugh and Henry laughed too. “Sure you don’t want a drink?”

“I actually have to get back. I’ve got an early morning meeting tomorrow to talk with some vendors for Pride,” Henry sighed and Alex handed him a tissue to wipe his hand.

Alex nodded and ignored the way his chest tightened a bit at the thought of Henry leaving already. “I forgot Pride was so close.”

Henry gave him a lopsided smile. “Yep, next month. Will I see you there?”

“I’ll be the one wearing obnoxiously loud bisexual colors,” he said with a wink and watched Henry tuck himself back into his underwear. He stayed on the couch as the man rose, buttoning up his khaki’s once more.

“Hey, thanks for dinner and helping out today. Sorry I can’t stick around,” Henry said pausing for a moment and Alex waved him off. 

“It’s fine, I know you’re busy. Glad you enjoyed dinner.”

“Definitely the best Mexican food I’ve ever had,” Henry said with a grin. “I’ll text you.”

Alex nodded and then he was gone and he was left alone in his apartment. 

He sighed and shoved a hand through his curls. 

“Fuck.”

He was in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


	5. pride

“I’m pretty sure it’s just lust,” Alex said as he walked the streets of New York City. 

Liam, decked out head to toe in neon rainbow colors, just pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes.

“What?” he protested with a shrug. “I don’t know that much about him okay?”

“Then why are we trying to find him in the middle of the city right now when everyone else is wearing the exact same colors as he will be?” Liam rolled his eyes. Spencer just looked like he was happy to be there. 

“He’s going to be on a float with his kids and then he wants to find me after,” Alex explained, fixing the bisexual flag tied around his shoulders like a cape. He wore a bright pink mesh top, short purple booty shorts, and blue Vans that looked like they had seen better days. 

“I think it’s great,” Spencer said happily and Alex knew that Liam had likely given him some sort of relaxing drug considering the man hated crowds. He was so loose he could be led by a gentle tug in whatever direction he needed to be nudged towards. 

Alex kinda wanted whatever was in Spencer’s system too.

He was nervous for some reason. He hadn’t seen Henry since Cinco de Mayo, the man too busy with getting the float ready and gathering materials for the Pride party he would be throwing for the kids following the parade. Alex had offered to help but he had been left on read for an entire day before Henry apologized that he thought he had responded he didn’t need any help. 

Liam had told him to move on but something in Alex couldn’t seem to. 

He _liked_ Henry which he only admitted with copious amounts of alcohol and only when the sun was set. It was really quite an annoying predicament to be in. 

“Did he say where to meet you at least?” Liam asked in a huff, glaring at the leather daddy who had run into him. Spencer just smiled in a glazed sort of way. 

“He said towards the end of the parade route,” Alex said with a shrug.

“That’s all the way on 23rd street are you fucking kidding me?” Liam growled and Alex gave him a sheepish look. “Text him to meet you on 11th at the very least. There’s better bars around there.”

Alex rolled his eyes but brought out his phone, texting Henry the instructions. “He’s not going to see it.”

“Bully for you.” Liam’s tone was dry as hell and Alex felt the chill. Whatever, if it worked it worked, if not he would probably see Henry at the next holiday. It seemed like that was starting to become their pattern after all. 

He grumbled to himself and let Liam lead the way through the crowds. For the first time in his life since moving to NYC, he wasn’t looking at the people around him as potential hookups. He objectively saw the hot men and women wearing their various pride regalia, but he wasn’t looking to see who he could flirt with. 

Was this what it was like to be in a relationship? 

Not that he was _actually_ in a relationship with Henry. They hardly knew anything about each other than what a casual friend would know, but he kept thinking about those bright blue eyes and that blonde hair and he couldn’t seem to make himself look for anyone else that mattered. 

As they walked the parade was starting, making it even harder to get through the crowd even though the floats hadn’t made their way down quite yet. He looked over his shoulder to see the Grand Marshall leading the way. This year they had gotten Ian Mckellan to be the face of the parade and for that he was a little excited for even if he didn’t consider himself much of a Lord of the Rings fan. 

Finally Liam shouldered his way towards the front of the crowd, forcing a place for him, Spencer, and Alex so they could see the parade right as it made its way past him. 

He felt the euphoria of Pride wash over him. Thousands of people were out and proud and having a fucking blast and he let it settle into his bones. He couldn’t seem to wipe the smile off his face as he watched the floats and the motorcycles and even a group roping team make their way down the streets of New York.

“Is that him?” Liam yelled over the crowd and pointed to the upcoming float and sure enough there was the float that Henry had sent him pictures of. He nodded, eyes searching for Henry on the float and his eyes bugged out when they finally landed on him. 

There were a few of the older teenagers who came to the center, a few that Alex recognized including Elena. But there was Henry wearing a rainbow flag around his shoulders, hair messy, easy smile on his face as he waved to the crowd, throwing what looked like necklaces into the wind. 

This was not the man that Alex was used to. 

This was a Henry that was comfortable in who he was and he felt his heart stutter a bit. He jolted when Henry’s eyes met his, recognition running through them. 

Henry smiled at him, kissed a necklace, and then threw it towards Alex. He caught it mid air and waved probably far too hard for his own good and laughed. Henry grinned back and this time blew him a kiss with his hand. Alex felt his face heat up and his heart flip on his chest.

“Yeah, lust my ass,” Liam cackled into his ear. 

The float rolled by and Alex wished he was on it with Henry but instead forced himself to enjoy the rest of the parade. He loved the Dykes on Bikes followed very shortly by a float with several drag queens soaking up the attention from the crowd. 

Soon it was over though, but the party didn’t stop. It just went into the streets instead. Someone was playing music loudly over speakers and everyone danced in the street, not giving a single shit about the rest of the world. This was Pride and they refused to let anyone take it from them.

Liam dragged Alex and Spencer out into the street and Alex found himself throwing back his head and laughing as the party continued to rage around them. It was a feeling of acceptance, being surrounded by people that were just as open as he was about his sexuality. Looking back on his early years of coming to truly know himself, he would have never worn what he was wearing at this moment and though it had been a struggle, he wouldn’t have changed his path.

He grinned happily at Liam and Spencer who were dancing around each other and let himself be taken up by a woman wearing similar colors as him along with a man wearing a pansexual tanktop. He didn’t know either of them of course, but there was this inherent quality of knowing them automatically. 

Alex didn’t know how long he danced there with strangers who weren’t strangers but soon he felt a tap on his shoulder that felt more deliberate than the earlier ones. 

“Found you,” Henry whispered in his ear and he turned around finding the man standing in front of him.

His smile went slack as he saw that Henry had changed since his time on the float and instead of wearing the rainbow shirt he was now only wearing a leather harness. His eyes raked over the Henry standing before him because it couldn’t be the same man who wore khakis and button downs. 

“Holy shit,” he said and Henry gave him a salacious grin.

“Like what you see?” Henry’s accent curled around him and he sucked in a breath through his nose, reaching out to run a finger down the black leather criss crossing across Henry’s chest before yanking the man closer. 

“It’s illegal to be this hot in public sir,” Alex growled, everyone around him seeming to filter away from his senses. 

Henry’s hands came around to cup his ass. “I could say the same thing to you. Pretty sure these shorts are a crime. Think of the children Alex.”

“I’ll make sure you only think of me,” Alex shot back, eyes darkening in the midday sun.

“Alright, alright break it up boys. We are in public,” Liam stepped in, looking all like a concerned chaperone in some Jane Austen novel. “Henry, nice to see you again.”

Henry blinked and seemed to realize that it wasn’t just him and Alex. “Right, good to see you again...Liam was it?”

Liam smiled almost cynically. “I’m absolutely shocked you remember seeing as we met in March that one time.”

Alex felt himself blush a little. Henry had the decency to do the same. “He’s been busy Liam.”

“Mhm, sure,” Liam raised his eyebrows before smirking at the two of them. “A drink perhaps?”

Alex snorted but looked up at Henry, finally letting his grip on the leather strap loosen but not completely fall away. Not until he traced his fingertips down the exposed skin one last time before finally letting go. 

“I don’t think your friend likes me very much,” Henry whispered to Alex as they followed Liam and Spencer through the crowd.

Alex rolled his eyes. “He’s just territorial. Don’t sweat it.” Henry gave him a slightly nervous look but slipped his hand into Alex’s, lacing their fingers together and Alex smiled at him rather shyly. He ignored the look that Liam shot him over his shoulder and instead turned towards Henry. “Looks like you had fun on that float. Did the kids have fun too?”

Henry seemed to brighten at the mention of his kids that had joined him on the float. “They had a blast. Although one almost fell off but I managed to catch them in time. They’re having a party back at the center right now.”

“And you got out of it hm?” Alex arched his eyebrows. 

“I told them I had a prior engagement,” Henry’s mouth widened into a salacious grin. He leaned in a little bit, their bodies swallowed up by the crowd. “Fucking you of course.”

A full body shiver passed through Alex and he struggled to maintain a semblance of control over himself. Henry seemed to notice, his eyes both darkening and twinkling at the same time. “Bold of you to assume that I’ll let you seeing as I haven’t exactly heard from you in a while.” 

Henry’s face dropped. “Right,” he said, his hand slipping from Alex’s. “I’m sorry about that.” 

Alex let out a sigh, feeling the mood quickly dissipate. “I know we’re both busy. It’s fine.” 

Henry stopped in the middle of the crowd, causing Alex to stop as well. “No, it’s not fine. I had completely ignored you and that was rude of me so I apologize. I just want you to be aware that I don’t expect anything serious from this...arrangement or whatever it is. I do like you Alex, but like I said, we’re both busy. Too busy to make this anything more than what it is right now. At least on my end.”

Alex swallowed and plastered on a smile. “I know that. I told you it’s fine. If you remember I was the one that told you that back in what, February? The holidays are meshing together.” 

It wasn’t fine though. He felt a growing sense of dread grow into the pit of his stomach. Fuck Liam was right. It wasn’t more than lust for him. 

He let Henry slip his hand back into his own and let the man lead the way, attempting to force the thoughts away from his mind. He was here to have fun and if only having fun was what Henry was all about then so be it. 

Even if there was a small voice at the back of his mind telling him that he was playing with fire and was likely going to be the one that got burned. 

They found Liam and Spencer at the bar ordering shots which they quickly knocked back. Spencer kept looking around, twitchy and not seeming to be happy at all to be there and Henry gave him a look of concern.

“He doesn’t like crowds,” he shouted over the cacophony of sound that surrounded them. Henry just pressed his lips together and ordered another drink for him and Alex. “But I don’t mind them.” 

“You looked cute out in the crowds today. I was looking for you the entire ride up until I found you,” Henry said, looking at him over the rim of his glass. He reached out and fingered the thin string of beads around Alex’s neck. 

“I’m shocked you were able to find me.”

“I wouldn’t have missed you,” Henry said, leaning forward to whisper in his ear. The tension between them was palpable and Alex knew that even if Henry was to leave him in the dust tomorrow only to find him again, he would come running back. It didn’t sound like a healthy thing and he knew that but he was ready to get hurt regardless. 

He stayed silent, knocking his drink back and Henry grinned, doing the same. He yanked Henry towards him once both of their drinks were finished, pulling the man flush against him. “I think I have to use the bathroom.”

“Suddenly so do I,” Henry said back, his grin softening to more of a dangerous tone. 

Alex found Liam over his shoulder and he jerked his head towards the bathroom. Liam rolled his eyes but gestured for him to go. Alex just grinned and dragged Henry behind him. 

At the moment the bathroom wasn’t too busy so he pushed Henry into the last stall, following behind. “You know you should wear this harness more often,” he whispered, fingering the soft leather once more. Henry shivered under his touch. He found the man’s gaze from under his lashes, mouth twisting into a dangerous expression. “And you think you’re the one who’s going to do the fucking today.” 

“If we’re going by fairness, it is my turn to fuck you if you recall correctly.”

“Well life isn’t fair now is it?” Alex crooned, coming in close though in the small stall, it wasn’t hard. His lips brushed against Henry’s as his words breathed across the man’s skin. He felt Henry shiver against him as he wrapped his fingers around the leather once more, yanking hard on it so it brought Henry’s lips harder against his own. It was a searing kiss, more tongue than anything as he brought his hand that wasn’t wrapped around the harness, holding Henry to him lower down the man’s front, slipping down the waistband of his jeans. He felt Henry gasp as Alex palmed him through the front of his jeans which only caused Henry to buck into his hand even farther. 

“Yeah okay life isn’t fair,” Henry gasped against his lips which only made Alex grin. “Fortunately for you though, I brought lube. Otherwise I wouldn’t let you fuck me in a bathroom stall.”

Alex’s eyes darkened as he broke off the kiss to lean back a bit, able to see Henry better. Henry’s cheeks were already starting to be pinkened in the lower light of the bathroom, eyes a bit glassy from the kisses. 

Suddenly he forgot about the pains in his chest when Henry had told him that he wasn’t looking for anything more than what this was right now. He could handle that if he got to see this every month or so if they were going to continue on that trajectory. 

“Lucky me,” he breathed and Henry gave him a slightly dazed smile before turning around. The harness from the back was just as lovely as from the front and he found his fingers tracing the skin on Henry’s back that outlined the leather. Henry looked at him over his shoulder expectantly as he fished out lube and a condom that seemed to come from midair. “Wow you really are prepared. Were you expecting us to hookup in a bathroom?” 

Henry looked at him again over his shoulder. “If you don’t hurry up and do it I’m going to start getting impatient.” 

Alex had to bite his tongue to stop the thought that came to his head. _You wouldn’t have to wait so long if you stopped ghosting me._ He didn’t need to bring it up right now. Not when he had Henry close to begging. He instead smirked and snapped the leather hard against Henry’s skin, making the man jump. 

Henry leaned his hips back into Alex’s crotch, making him hiss. He reached around and undid Henry’s jeans, pulling them down a bit so that he could access everything. His hands caressed the man’s ass for a moment, causing Henry to whine. 

“You _are_ impatient,” Alex mused. He ripped open the lube packet with his teeth and poured a bit on Henry’s entrance and more on his fingers. He circled the sensitive area slowly at first, making Henry let out a breath. He saw the way the man’s head hung forward, his elbows and forearms holding him up for leverage as he let Alex finger him open. Before he could even think about his next words, they came tumbling out as he pushed a finger inside.

“Did you miss me?” he whispered. 

Henry let out a stuttered breath and Alex felt him attempt to relax around the intrusion. He didn’t answer Alex, not at first. Then, in a quiet voice that was so low he barely heard it, “Yes.” 

Alex forced the elation down. Henry was in a compromised position. Sex was sometimes like being drunk. You confessed things that you would never in a million years confess sober. Alex wondered if this was one of those times. 

“Good,” he said in Henry’s ear as he pressed a second finger inside, crooking them until he felt Henry let out a keen that was mostly swallowed up by the buzz of the bathroom. He let out a dangerous chuckle. “Careful Henry, don’t want people to know what we’re up to do we?” 

Henry looked at him again, face now entirely pink, mouth slackened. It was a look of debauchery. “Fuck me,” he practically begged now. “Please.” 

How could Alex say no?

He pulled down his shorts just a bit until his hardened cock pulled free. He rolled the condom down with one hand, his fingers still inside Henry. It seemed the both of them couldn’t stay away from the warmth of each other for long. 

“Ready?” he whispered against the back of Henry’s neck, leaving a chaste kiss there against the bump of his spine. Henry gave a nod. “Out loud,” he ordered.

“Yes,” Henry breathed, reaching back to pull at Alex. 

Alex pressed inside slowly, letting the man adjust. It had been two months since he had been inside someone like this and he had to take a moment for himself when he bottomed out. He pressed his forehead against Henry’s heated skin, letting out a shuddering breath. 

“Alex,” Henry whined. “You gotta move.”

The only thing was, the stall didn’t leave much room for much movement. Two grown men inside one little stall meant that his movements were more stunted thrusts. His arms wrapped around Henry’s chest, holding him tight to his chest. He felt Henry’s hand travel down to grasp his hip.

They were so close that Alex felt like he could crawl inside Henry’s skin and stay there forever. 

All too soon he felt that chasm come rushing up towards him. He quickly reached down with a lube sticky hand and began to stroke Henry along with his thrusts. If he was going to go over the edge, he was going to take Henry down with him. 

“Come on baby,” Alex whispered huskily. His throat felt raw despite keeping their noises to a minimum. 

“Alex,” Henry breathed again and he felt his eyes scrunch shut, teeth latching onto the harness. With a few hard shoves forward, his limbs went taunt and everything went hazy around him. Dimly he recognized Henry coming in his hand and he forced himself not to sag against the man despite how much he wanted to. 

It took a moment for both of them to come back into this plane of existence but when they did Alex let out a breath, loosening his grip on Henry’s harness and slipping out of him. He shucked the condom off into the toilet and pulled up his shorts with hooded eyes. 

Henry grinned as he turned around and kissed Alex languidly, licking inside his mouth. He let out a keen, leaning into it before Henry broke it off. “Happy Pride,” Henry said with a mischievous expression.

“Fuck you.”

“Mmm but you already did that.” 

Alex snorted out a laugh and stood up straight, pushing off the wall of the stall that he didn’t realize he was leaning against. “In a disgusting bathroom no less,” he hummed against Henry’s mouth, kissing him once more. 

Henry led the two of them back into the bar and didn’t let go of Alex’s hand until they found their way to the table Liam had found.

“Did you have to bully someone to get these seats?” Alex asked as he slid into the booth. 

“They were just loitering, they brought it onto themselves,” Liam said with a shrug. 

Alex just laughed as Henry went to get them drinks. He found himself looking over at Henry at the bar, looking something like an angel. 

“Just lust hm?” Liam asked in a soft voice. Alex’s head jerked back towards Liam in annoyance but he saw the almost saddened look on his face. “You look how I looked when I first started dating Spencer.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” There was a harsh bite to his tone. 

“It means you’re in love with him,” Liam replied in the same soft voice.

Alex gaped at him, shock coloring his face. “Excuse me?”

Liam tilted his head and looked between Alex and Henry who was laughing with Spencer at the bar. “It took me a while to see it when it came to how I felt about Spencer. What really solidified it was just this quietness when I was with him. Like everything seemed to melt away and that loudness in my head was finally calm.” He turned back to Alex. “Does he make you feel calm?”

Alex swallowed thickly, looking over at Henry. This was insanity. He hardly knew Henry. They had only seen each other five times, yet he felt like what Liam was describing. “How can I know?”

“You just do,” Liam said, reaching out to place hand over Alex’s hands that were now clenched on the sticky table. 

“He told me he doesn’t have time to date. I told him the exact same a while back,” Alex didn’t meet Liam’s eyes. 

“Doesn’t have time or doesn’t _want_ to have time?” Liam tilted his head. 

He finally met Liam’s gaze. He took his hands back into his lap. “Doesn’t have time.” 

“What did I miss?” Henry asked, scooting into the booth. He handed Alex a pint of beer with a kiss on the cheek.

“Nothing much,” Liam said, instantly brightening. 

Henry looked between them, a slight look of concern on his face. Alex gave him a giant smile. “Does someone have FOMO?”

Henry chuckled. “I have a feeling you’ll cave and tell me later anyways.” 

Alex rolled his eyes and attempted a lighter attitude than the one that was hovering above him. Was Liam right? Was he in love with Henry? It was too soon to tell for sure. At least that was what he was deciding to tell himself. He didn’t want to deal with the idea that it was something more.

Instead he laughed and drank and shoved all those thoughts and feelings far down like a healthy adult. 

“You want to come to my place?” Alex asked, messing with Henry’s fingers underneath the table. They were three drinks and two appetizers in and though the day was still relatively young, he was tired. 

Henry turned his head towards Alex and raised his eyebrows. “You mean see you apartment in daylight? How new and exciting.”

Alex rolled his eyes and pursed his lips. “That a yes or a no?”

Henry finished his beer and set it down with a clang. “That’s a yes,” he said, kissing Alex fully on the mouth. He ignored the way his heart sang at the feeling. 

“We’re going to head out,” he said to Liam and Spencer who were getting another round. 

“Oh?” Liam asked, looking at Henry over his shoulder before back at Alex. “Have fun. Be safe.”

Alex narrowed his eyes but nodded. “See y’all later.”

The walk back to Alex’s apartment was quiet but calm. Liam’s words kept coming back to him. _Does he make you calm?_

The answer was yes. 

Fuck.

“I can order us in food if you want?” Alex asked, unlocking the door and they stepped inside. “Chinese sound okay?”

“Sounds delicious. No offense to Liam, but I’m starving,” Henry said, plopping on the couch. 

“We did run through a surprising amount of calories,” Alex winked with a grin. He pulled up the delivery app and ordered enough for a small feast. “Movie?”

“Actually can I shower first? I feel a little gross,” Henry said, wrinkling his nose. 

Alex laughed, “Sure, towels are in the linen closet.”

“Linen closet, fancy,” Henry smirked as he got up from the couch and headed towards the bathroom like he owned the place. Alex stayed rooted to the spot as he listened to the water run and he forced himself to find a movie instead of thinking about Liam’s words over and over again. 

“Do you mind if I borrow some clothes too?” Henry asked, poking his head out, towel wrapped around his waist. 

Alex laughed and shook his head, getting up from the couch. He grabbed loose shorts, the biggest t shirt he owned and underwear, throwing it at Henry who caught it easily. The water still glistened on his abs and Alex forced himself to look away. 

When Henry joined him he started the movie. Some 90s romcom he had seen a thousand times thanks to June’s influence and they watched in relatively peaceful silence, Alex’s head against Henry’s shoulder like it belonged there. 

The words he wanted to say kept getting caught in his throat, so instead he watched the movie and let them dissolve on his tongue, bitter and awful.


	6. fourth of july

“What are you doing for the fourth and how much money are you willing to spend?” Alex asked, speaking into his phone as he power walked towards his office. 

“Hmm, that depends. What did you have in mind?” Henry’s voice hummed into the speaker

“My family throws a giant barbeque at our lake house near Austin and I wanted to see if you wanted to join me,” Alex said, nodding his thanks to the doorman who opened the door for him. 

“Sounds very fancy and very official,” Henry replied. “Lucky for you I have that entire week off _and_ I’m willing to spend money on a plane ticket.”

Alex grinned, “Excellent. I’ll send you the flight info and the itinerary.” 

“What should I expect from my first Texas Fourth of July?”

“Fireworks, sunburns, and good food. Duh. Though I won’t be the one getting the sunburn here.” 

“Cheeky,” Henry laughed. “How long do you go down for?”

“Usually the entire weekend if you’re up for it.” He felt his heart beat in his chest. He didn’t want this to deter Henry from saying yes. He could hear rustling from the other side of the line.

“Sounds like fun. Do you think your family would mind?” Henry asked, his voice sounding far away like he was walking into a tunnel. 

“No, I usually bring friends all the time.”

“Is that what we are? Friends?” Henry asked after a moment, his voice decidedly deeper than before. Alex swallowed, taking a moment in the stairwell to stop. 

“For the weekend we could just be friends but I do happen to know the best places to hook up so it’s entirely up to you.” 

He heard Henry laugh. “Alex how scandalous.” 

“Only if we get caught,” Alex grinned, starting to take the stairs once again. He was grateful that his office was only on the fifth floor rather than the tenth. “Is that a yes then?”

“Put me down for the weekend. I look forward to your email,” Henry said, his voice coy and seductive, somehow making office type speak sound sexy. 

Alex bit his lip before laughing a bit breathily. “See you then.” 

“Don’t you look chipper this morning,” Rafael made him jump as he looked up from his phone. “Hope you’re ready for this deposition today.”

“I’ve been ready since last Tuesday. I believe it was _you_ that needed some extra time.” Alex smirked. 

Rafael just raised a brow. “Young padawan is getting cocky I see.”

“Does that mean I’m the Anakin in this scenario because I would like to politely decline,” Alex shot back, sitting down at his desk. “You coming to the lake house this year?” 

“I _am_ , was that you inviting someone I heard?” Rafael asked, leaning against the partition between cubicles. 

“It was, but also none of your business,” Alex said in a holier than thou tone of voice. Rafael just snorted. He shot him a glare before rolling his eyes. 

“It was that boy wasn’t it? I’m excited to meet the man that Alex Claremont-Diaz has refused to actually date,” Rafael arched a brow. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to date him, it’s that we’re both too busy to make it official.”

“Sounds like someone doesn’t want commitment.”

Alex huffed. “ _Anyways_ I put those edits on your desk for your opening.” 

Rafael patted him on the back. “If it’s meant to be, it’s meant to be.” 

“Okay oh wise sage.” 

“Hey, I’m your Jedi mentor. You better watch it,” Rafael lightly whacked him on the back of the head before skirting over to his office. Alex laughed to himself and attempted to throw himself into work but somehow the fact that his boss and close family friend seemed to already know about his boy troubles, how many other people knew? 

His phone buzzed.

**Henry** : Bought my ticket. Does this mean I have to wait until then to see you?

He felt his heart leap up into his throat. This was the first time...well...ever that Henry asked to see him on a day that _wasn’t_ a holiday. Granted it was only a week before the actual date that they were flying out, but still. It was monumental. 

**Alex** : not at all. What were you thinking?  
 **Henry** : Lunch? Or dinner perhaps?

Alex hissed through his teeth. He was busy the entire day. It pained him to reply.

**Alex** : ah wellllllllll I’m actually in the middle of a deposition that’s super involved 😬 raincheck?

He watched the three dots pop up before disappearing before popping up again. Three times it happened and he inwardly groaned. Figures that it would be him that would just cement the fact that this whole dating thing really wasn’t a good idea for the both of them right now. Even if he did want it to happen. 

He had come to the realization shortly after Pride that he did want Henry. Truly and wholeheartedly, he wanted him. 

It was something between Henry falling asleep on his shoulder during their movie and Henry taking him apart the next morning that he realized that he mentally wished this would work out. 

**Henry** : I think we are destined to be two ships passing in the night  
 **Alex** : That only connect on holidays. I think you jinxed us  
 **Henry** : That must be it. Good thing I only have to wait a week to see you.

Alex sucked in a breath and put his phone to the side for a moment. What was this if not excessive flirting? They already knew they had chemistry, otherwise they would have had that one night on New Years Eve and called it good. Now it was almost seven months later and he still was thinking far too much about Henry. 

**Alex** : Call it an incentive 😏  
 **Henry** : A pretty good one too

Alex smiled to himself and pushed his phone to the side. If he was going to not feel guilty for taking the entire weekend off, he needed to actually get some work done. 

The days passed quickly thank god and the deposition took up most of his time. While the case was mostly open and shut, it still went in front of the court which meant he hardly had enough time to pack for the weekend and nearly missed his flight. 

He found himself fast walking, dodging people left and right until he saw Henry standing at the gate, looking nervous. 

“Hey!” he practically gasped out. “Sorry, I made it though.”

Henry had a look of relief on his face. “Oh thank god, I thought I was going to have to brave Austin on my own.” 

The two of them held up their tickets to the airline worker and then headed down the gangway. “I wouldn’t do that to you,” Alex said, picking up their conversation as they waited to step onto the plane. His fingers brushed the side of the plane before walking onboard. They had somehow managed to get two seats side by side and they both settled in for the four hour flight. 

“I didn’t figure you would but it would have been funny to see you running through the airport,” Henry whispered as the flight attendant began the safety demonstration. 

“You will never in your life see me run through an airport. Fast walk, yes, but run? I’d rather be late for my flight,” Alex hissed and Henry snickered. “I don’t know why you’re laughing because it’s the truth.”

Henry slipped his hand into Alex’s and brought it to his lips. Alex felt that stupid flutter in his chest but continued to glare at him. “I’m laughing because I missed you.” 

Alex swallowed thickly, attempting to hide the smile that threatened to break his face in half but it was no use. “Yeah?” he whispered.

Henry nodded. “I would never lie to you.” 

That warmed Alex’s heart more than it should. He and Henry weren’t dating. They _weren’t_. He had to remember that. 

“Such a sap,” Alex muttered but his smile quirked at the corner of his mouth. Henry just grinned and kissed his temple before settling down into his seat, pulling out his book. Alex forced himself to do the same. 

The flight seemed to go by quickly and before he realized it, they were already landing.

“So my dad’s picking us up,” Alex explained as they waited for their suitcases at the baggage claim. “He knows you’re coming.”

“Does he know about us?” Henry asked, suddenly seemed to be a bit nervous. 

“He knows that we’re friends and that you’re my date for the festivities,” he said, slipping into an English accent at the last word which made Henry snort and roll his eyes. “Not surprisingly he gave us the room with the bunk beds so ya, know,” he shrugged. 

“Guess we’re going to get real comfy on a twin bed,” Henry said with a wink which of course made Alex grin.

They grabbed their suitcases and headed outside. Instantly Alex felt the hot humidity of Austin and he took in a deep breath, letting it out audibly. “The sweet smell of Texas.”

“You grew up in this?” Henry curled his upper lip in disgust, beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead. 

“Nothing better,” he said with a wide smile. He saw his dad standing by the old Jeep and he quickly led Henry towards it.

“Mijo,” Oscar said with a loud, booming voice and Alex quickly folded into a hug. 

“Dad, this is Henry,” he said, making the introductions.

“Hello, sir,” Henry said, holding out his hand. Oscar took it and gave it a firm shake. 

“Call me Oscar. Nice to meet you Henry. You guys got everything?”

Alex nodded, putting his suitcase in the back of the open air Jeep, Henry following suit. He sat up front with his dad, leaving the back open for Henry. “Everyone else here?”

“You’re the last passengers for today at least,” Oscar confirmed. 

It was a short ride (short in Texas terms of course) to the lake house on Lake LBJ just outside of Austin. Alex pointed out landmarks along the way, explaining to Henry the kind of life he had growing up in the Texas state capitol. Henry just gave him a soft smile that sent butterflies running through him, especially when Henry’s fingers slipped through the slats of the headrest to brush against the nape of Alex’s neck for just a moment. He wasn’t sure if his dad noticed but he did seem to notice Oscar’s secret smile to himself.

“So this is it huh?” Henry asked, getting out of the jeep in front of the lake house that held so many childhood memories. “Very nice.”

“Thank you Henry, my ex wife will be most pleased,” Oscar said with a wink as he locked the Jeep behind them. 

Alex grinned at him as he followed behind his father, leading Henry up the pebbled steps into the stucco house. Inside the smell of Leo’s cooking greeted him along with his mother in a floral apron. 

“Alex! Finally! We were starting to worry about you,” Ellen smiled warmly and wiped her hands on her apron before coming up to give her son a kiss on the cheek. “And this must be Henry. I would give you a hug but I’m covered in flour and grease right now.”

“Nice to meet you Mrs. Claremont,” Henry said with a smile.

“Ellen please,” she shook her head. “The girls are out back if you wanna make yourself scarce. I think Leo might really kick me out of the kitchen this time if I break his concentration.”

Alex snorted and gestured for Henry to follow him with a jerk of his head towards the bedroom hallway. Just as he predicted, the only room left was the one with the bunk beds. He set his luggage down, Henry quickly following suit. “Do you need to change at all?”

“Yeah I think I’ll get out of these trousers. It’s so hot here,” Henry panted and Alex laughed. 

“I would have thought you would have done your research on the place before coming.”

Henry reached out and dragged Alex closer by his elbows. “Oh I did, I just didn’t want to deal with scratchy airline seats on my legs.”

Alex rolled his eyes but Henry’s lips were on his before he could reply. It was a hesitant kiss at first, more like a question. He gave an answer back by opening his mouth, letting Henry inside without hesitation. He felt Henry’s arms wrap around him closer, hands moving along his spine down to his ass. 

“If we weren’t expected to join the rest of the group I would fuck you right now,” Henry whispered against his lips.

“Hmm,” Alex hummed back. “You really did miss me.”

“I told you I wasn’t lying.”

“Just wait until after dinner. Mom makes the best sangria and you’ll get pleasantly drunk.”

It was Henry’s turn to hum. With one final kiss, lips scraping against Alex’s bottom lip as a promise, they walked back out into the living room. Ellen smiled at them as they kept going outside where June, Nora, and Oscar were sitting on the porch.

“There they are,” June greeted them with a happy expression. “I was starting to wonder.”

“No quickies for you? Or was it just that fast?” Nora asked bluntly and Alex stuck out his tongue. 

“Give me some credit,” Alex shot back.

June covered her ears instantly in disgust and Oscar rose from his seat on the lawn chair. 

“That’ll be my cue,” he said with a smirk and headed back inside. 

Alex found the punch bowl on the table and poured himself and Henry a glass, placing it in his hand before settling in on the porch swing. 

“Nora are you taking the summer off?” he asked, sipping the sweet drink, feeling the burn of alcohol as it went down. 

She shook her head. “No, I’m heading back on Sunday.”

“ _We’re_ heading back on Sunday,” June added. “I have an interview with one of the CEOs of that piece I’m doing on wealth inequality in California.”

“We’re heading back Sunday as well,” Alex nodded. “Sad that this is what our adult life has come to. Obligations,” he said the last word with a hint of disgust. Henry just laughed and slung his arm across the back of the swing, Alex automatically leaning back into it. It felt right.

The four of them talked about their lives, catching up and in Henry’s case, learning about the three of them until Oscar poked his head out to call them to dinner. 

Alex sat down next to Henry on his left and June on his right. The table was laden with far too much Mexican food to which Henry looked a little overwhelmed about. 

“Leo is the chef in the family,” Oscar explained as he saw Henry’s expression. “Somehow he’s better at making Mexican food than the actual Mexican.”

“Abuela would be so disappointed,” June said quickly and Oscar gave her a shrug. 

“She already considers me mostly a disappointment even though I told her that as one of California’s senators she should be proud of me but you never can win,” Oscar sighed. 

“Senator?” Henry asked quietly to Alex. “I didn’t know your dad was a senator.” 

“Yeah I guess I forgot to tell you,” Alex said with a little laugh. “Dad’s a senator and mom’s the lieutenant governor of Texas.” 

Henry’s eyebrows rose. “I don’t exactly know what that means but it sounds important.” 

“It is,” Ellen leaned in with a stage whisper. Alex rolled his eyes but Henry nodded like a good little pupil and took food as it was passed in front of him. 

The hum of conversation settled over the table. Leo asked Alex about his upcoming court cases and if he was going to be the lead attorney on any of them. June asked their mom if there was any new gossip from the capitol. Ellen quickly replied that she was off the record to which June let out an exasperated breath. Oscar asked Henry about his work on the center and Nora jumped in all the different ones, leaving her two cents behind. 

It was a nice feeling being surrounded by the people Alex cared about the most and he hadn’t realized just how much he had missed it. 

“Your family is great,” Henry said as they got ready in the bathroom side by side like something out of a 90s romcom. 

“They have their moments,” Alex said with a small smile. 

“I’m serious. If that was my family it would have been stiff and formal and we wouldn’t talk about anything but the weather and approved sports. I never thought I would be around a family like yours,” Henry said quietly and Alex paused in his teeth brushing. He had never heard Henry talk about his family all that much save for his sister Bea who he knew lived in LA. 

“You’re welcome to crash our parties anytime. You looked like you belonged at that table,” Alex said, the words falling out before he could catch them. He didn’t meet Henry’s eyes in the mirror and he felt his cheeks getting hot at the realization that he was probably making it more than it was. Henry wasn’t here to become part of his family. He was just here to have fun with Alex. Nothing more.

Henry leaned over and spit out his toothpaste and rinsed his mouth out before turning around, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms. “I did huh?”

Alex spit out his own toothpaste and put his toothbrush in the holder next to Henry’s. It was a nice picture that made his heart squeeze just a little. 

“Don’t let it go to your head,” Alex said, poking Henry in the cheek who smiled at him in the mirror. “My family has very low standards.”

Henry laughed and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, the smell of mint washing over him. “I’m grateful for their low standards.”

Alex felt his heart squeeze again. “Don’t catch my mom hearing you say that.”

Henry wrapped him up tightly, his rumble of a laugh vibrating Alex’s chest as he buried his face in Henry’s shoulder. He smelled good, spice and mint and that natural Henry scent that reminded him of concrete after it rained on a hot day in Texas. He wished he could bottle it up. 

“I’m serious. Your family is amazing. I wish mine were more like yours. More welcoming and loving,” Henry said into Alex’s curls. 

He leaned back so he could gaze onto Henry’s face. “I’m sorry, I don’t know much about them but they sound like assholes.”

Henry huffed out another laugh and shrugged. “That’s one way to put it. All you need to know is that I left England for several reasons and they were one of them.”

Alex wrapped his arms around Henry’s waist and squeezed tight. “We’re going to adopt you.”

Henry leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Alex’s lips. It was one of their more chaste kisses, something a couple would do, not two people hooking up only on holidays. Henry broke the kiss and brushed his thumbs across Alex’s cheekbones, studying his face like he was sure Alex was some piece of treasure. It made his breath catch in his throat. 

“We should go to bed,” Henry whispered and Alex nodded, a bit dazed from the attention Henry was giving him. “Top or bottom?”

“What?” Alex asked, startled.

“Top or bottom bunk?” Henry clarified, a smug grin curling onto his face. “I’m going to assume bottom since I’d rather spoon you on the bottom since there’s less height to fall from.”

Alex whacked him on the shoulder. “Asshole.”

He untwisted out of Henry’s arms and stalked towards the room, clambering into bed without even waiting for Henry. “Just for that, you can be the one on the edge.”

“Oh come on, I’m taller, I need more room to stretch out,” Henry whined and Alex shrugged. 

“Should have thought about that sooner.” 

Henry grumbled but got under the covers regardless. He snuggled up against Alex, curling his body around him and nestled his face into the back of Alex’s neck. He felt the hot breath against his skin which since shivers down his body. That of course only made Henry hold him tighter. 

“Night,” he whispered to Henry.

“Night,” Henry whispered back.

\---

A warm glow seemed to surround him, pleasure enveloping him. There was something off about this dream but he didn’t mind it. His body felt good and he didn’t know why. 

He felt a warm mouth surround him and he sighed into it. The dream was lovely and he didn’t care that he was having what was likely a wet dream at his old ripe age. Everyone had to get their rocks off somehow right?

“Henry,” he murmured, somehow knowing this foreign mouth was Henry in this dreamscape he had created. It was always Henry after all. 

“Yes?” Henry hummed back. “Does that feel good?”

Usually dream Henry didn’t talk that much. Usually it was more of a vague concept of a dream than anything.

“Yeah,” he breathed, arching into the wet mouth, tongue swirling around his hard cock. “You feel so good.”

“Good,” Henry rumbled around and Alex jolted a bit when he felt blunt nails dig into his hips, startling him awake because this wasn’t a dream. 

“Henry!” he gasped, hips jerking up and he blearily looked down to see Henry’s mouth on his cock for real, a mischievous smile on his face. 

“Better keep it down if you don’t want your family to know what’s happening in this bunk bed right now,” Henry whispered, biting at his inner thigh harshly which made him gasp again before he slapped a hand over his mouth. He whimpered as Henry went back to work. 

It took a short amount of time for him to come in Henry’s mouth, a tap on the shoulder in warning and then he was floating on nothing for a moment. He dimly felt Henry move up to blanket him with his body, kissing the side of his neck, his jaw, and finally his lips sloppily.

“Morning,” Henry hummed against his lips. “Thought I would give you breakfast and a show.”

He lightly whacked Henry’s shoulder. “A little warning would be nice.”

“I thought you liked to live dangerously,” Henry’s eyes gleamed in the light glow of the morning sun. “Besides, it is a holiday after all.”

Alex snorted and twisted so that Henry was forced to lay on his side, Alex shoving his leg between Henry’s, making the man hiss at the friction. 

Henry grabbed his leg tightly, digging his fingers in and he dragged Alex in for another messy kiss. For a moment he was wrapped up in it before he pulled back. Henry pouted.

“Nope, I’m not falling for that,” Alex shook his head. “You can get your deserved reward later when we won’t be yelled at for being late for breakfast.” 

“Your family is that punctual?”

“When mom’s around we are,” Alex said with a sigh and pushed Henry out of bed. The man rose and stretched, his muscled body looking ethereal in the beams of sunlight. Alex scrambled to pull up his underwear that Henry had somehow gotten off of him without him waking up and he got out of bed as well. He grabbed shorts and a t shirt, Henry doing the same and they walked out to breakfast together. 

“About time you lazy bones,” Ellen greeted them with plates. There was a giant breakfast buffet that he had no doubt he had Leo to thank for. Henry mumbled his greetings and followed Alex, loading up their plates. 

Alex gestured for Henry to follow him outside to the porch where June and Nora were sitting, mugs of steaming coffee beside them. Nora gave him a knowing look but said nothing and the four of them began to fully wake up as coffee hit their veins.

“Dad wants to take the boat out as soon as we’re done with breakfast. He made mimosas and the cooler’s all packed and Rafael arrived this morning,” June said, blowing on her coffee. 

“Leo and mom joining us?” Alex asked, sipping his own mug.

June shook her head. “They want to go to the farmer’s market for some unknown reason.”

Henry watched the exchange and Alex leaned into him a bit on the porch swing without even thinking about it. 

Soon breakfast was over and Alex was in the back of the boat, sunglasses on with Henry beside him. The wind blew their hair back and nothing was better. June and Nora were up front and Rafael had taken the seat next to Oscar who was at the helm.

“You ever been on a boat like this?” he asked Henry over the sound of the wind. 

Henry shook his head. “I’ve been on ferries and sailboats but nothing fast like this.”

Alex grinned and stretched his arm out along the back of the cushioned seats and closed his eyes, tilting his head up towards the sun.

This had always been his favorite part of summer. Even when his parents were constantly fighting before their divorce, there was no fighting on the water. It was too beautiful to do that. 

Eventually they got to a place to bring out the tube that had been tied to the back like a tender of some giant yacht. Nora had of course jumped at the chance to go first, Henry looking like they were all crazy as she hopped onto the inflatable with her life jacket on. 

“What is she--” Henry started and then Oscar put the boat in motion, Nora jerked forward behind the boat. As the boat picked up speed Nora held on for dear life, her face wide and it looked like she was cackling into the wind. One wave and she was kicked off and Oscar slowed down, circling back for her.

“That looks insane,” Henry said in shock.

“It is and it’s glorious. You should do it with me,” Alex said with a grin of pure chaos. 

Henry quickly shook his head. “No thank you, I would like to keep all my limbs.”

“Alex I didn’t take your boy to be a coward,” Rafael butted in, looking something like out of the Godfather in his shades and suave outfit that was definitely not for someone who was planning on getting into the water. Knowing how much Rafael cared about his hair, Alex had a feeling he wasn’t going to. 

Rafael had introduced himself earlier that morning, giving Henry a once over and then gave Alex a suitable nod and a quick “Oh I see” before smiling at Henry and walking off. Alex fought the urge to roll his eyes at the time.

“You going to take that sitting down Henry?” Alex asked, tilting his head with a smirk. Nora climbed the ladder at that same time and Alex arched a brow. 

“Alright fine, I’ll give it a go but if I break my arm, you’ll be the one paying the outlandish medical bills,” Henry said with a warning. Alex shrugged with an agreement and they both buckled life jackets on and precariously crawled onto the tube. 

“The trick is to hold on as long as possible,” Alex explained. “Going outside the wake is the best because there’s less waves usually but it’s hard to do but I think we can do it if we both lean the same way.”

Henry nodded, decidedly silent and then Oscar started the engine once more. It started out slow, letting the rope tighten and then he began to pick up speed. Alex had to squint against the water spraying into their faces but he let out a loud whoop as they started to go faster and faster.

“Lean left!” he yelled over the sound of the engine and the water as Oscar turned the boat and with one large bump they were outside the wake. “Hell yeah!” he screamed and he saw Henry’s gigantic smile and he knew he had won the man over. 

They lasted longer than Nora thanks to their combined weight but Oscar decided to whip the boat around, going over his own wake waves he had already made and Alex saw it coming.

“Brace yourself!” he let out in a warning, tightening his grip but it was too big and suddenly both of them were bucked off and thrown into the water. Alex came up sputtering and Henry was already laughing. 

“Okay that was so fun,” Henry admitted as he swam closer to Alex. Oscar was already bringing the boat around slower. 

“Never doubt me when it comes to fun,” Alex said, pushing Henry on the shoulder a bit.

“Don’t worry, I won’t again,” Henry said, eyes sparkling in the sun, hair wild and wet around his forehead. 

All of them got a turn on the tube, even Rafael who Oscar finally goaded into taking a ride with him, Alex driving the boat. He made sure that Rafael got flipped off into the water to which Rafael warned him that he would remember that at work next week. 

The day was filled with sunshine and warm and Alex had never felt happier. He laid out on the back of the boat as it slowly tilted back and forth at anchor, Corona in his hand, Henry’s body against the length of his.

June and Nora were off swimming to shore and Rafael and Oscar were up at the front similarly laying out. 

“I could do this for the rest of my life,” Henry sighed. “Why can this be our job?”

“God wouldn’t that be glorious?” Alex said with a laugh. “You’d actually be tan probably.” He let out an oof when Henry whacked him across the stomach to which he laughed again. 

“We’d actually be able to see each other more,” Henry said with a quieter voice.

Alex turned his head to find Henry already looking at him. “You would want that?” 

“Well yeah I like spending time with you. I wouldn’t have flown down to meet your family otherwise,” Henry said with a laugh.

“But like...would you want to--” he started before he was interrupted by June and Nora splashing them from the water with loud laughter. He jumped and then glared as he nearly spilled his beer. “Assholes!” They just laughed harder and swam away. 

“Time to get the show on the road,” Oscar called over the side. “Your mom needs help with the barbeque.” 

The ride back was short it felt like and as soon as they got back to the house they were ushered into showers in order to get ready to help. Leo had Henry help him with the potato salad while Alex helped Oscar with the grill. He watched fondly as Leo was talking up a storm with Henry who looked like he was actually enjoying their talk. 

“He seems like a good one mijo,” Oscar said, standing back from the heat of the grill for a moment. They had both gotten a fresh beer in their hand to tide them over until the margaritas there were likely coming from June. 

“Yeah, I like him,” Alex admitted which was surprising to him. Usually he tended to avoid anything close to talking about people he liked with his family. 

“Seems like more than like to me. Are you two dating?” 

Alex shook his head. “We’re both--”

“Too busy, yeah that’s what Rafe told me but it seems like you get along more than just people who on occasion uh...what do the kids call it these days? Hook up?”

Alex wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Ew dad, gross.” 

Oscar shoved his shoulder lightly. “Shut up, your old man knows things. But seriously, I saw how you looked at him and how he looks at you. Don’t stop yourself from having the things you truly want and can have just because of time constraint. That’s no way to live.”

Alex took a large swig of his beer. “Yeah yeah. I’m gonna go help mom or whoever.” 

“Fine, but tell Rafael to get his ass out here then.” 

Alex trudged his way back inside and found himself roped into making the deviled eggs and then helping his mom with the fruit salad and soon everything was ready and they all took their plates outside on the lawn overlooking the lake as the sun began to set. The adults were in the lawn chairs, younger adults on the blankets and Alex felt at peace. 

Just before the fireworks started Leo brought out the pies, blueberry, cherry, and apple along with heaping scoops of vanilla Blue Bell ice cream, the only kind Alex would ever willingly eat. 

“I’ll repeat, can this be our job?” Henry asked under his breath as he popped a bite of pie into his mouth. 

“Yeah, I wish,” Alex whispered back right as the first fireworks started. 

Bright lights danced across the sky and the water that it reflected making it seem like there were two at the same time. He had been to other fourth of July firework shows before in the years of the divorce, Oscar taking them to a different one since he was barred from the lake house, but nothing could beat the one on Lake LBJ. It was pure magic. 

He heard the intake of Henry’s breath as the fireworks began to come faster and faster, more colors than he could imagine painted across the sky for just a split second but forever in his memory. He watched Henry’s face this year more than he did the water and he smiled fondly at the wonder he saw reflected there. 

Just like this weekend though, it was over in what felt like a split second and the sky went dark except for the stars that were always there to give a spectacular show out in the middle of Texas. 

“That was incredible. I’ve seen fireworks shows before back in England but you Americans really go all out,” Henry said with a smile on his face that hadn’t left since the beginning of the show. 

“What can I say, we’re all gluttons,” Alex said with a crooked smile. 

They were the last ones to make it into the house when Henry stopped them suddenly. Alex frowned when Henry turned to him. “I just remembered, what were you going to say on the boat?”

“Oh,” Alex let out in surprise, shocked that Henry remembered. “It’s uh...it’s nothing.” 

Henry frowned, “It didn’t feel like nothing.”

Alex swallowed thickly and pulled Henry down onto the steps of the porch. “I was just going to ask if you...um...if you wanted to make this an exclusive thing.”

Wrong. That wasn’t what he was going to ask him but it was better than nothing.

“Like make it to where we only hook up with each other?” Henry asked, tilting his head a little bit. 

The words felt like they were digging into his skin. It felt shoddy and wrong but he nodded and Henry seemed to think for a moment. 

“Yeah, I think that would be okay. I haven’t seen anyone since you honestly and I can’t even see you that much,” Henry said with a lopsided smile that was so endearing that it hurt. 

“Okay cool,” Alex said, smiling tightly and nodding again. “Glad we’re on the same page. Maybe when we get back home things will cool down a bit more and we’ll actually get to see each other more.” 

Henry leaned in for a kiss to which Alex leaned into automatically. It was instinct at this point. “I hope so,” Henry murmured and Alex couldn’t help but make a genuine smile. It felt good to hear Henry expressing the same sentiments. At least that mean that man wasn’t bored of him yet. “We should probably go in and pack huh? Early flight tomorrow.” 

“Sounds familiar,” Alex raised a brow.

That made Henry laugh, “Yes, I suppose it does.” He watched as Henry rose from his seat and held out a hand to pull Alex up and pull him against him once more for another kiss.

“You sir are dangerous,” Alex said breathlessly. “How scandalous to kiss me in front of my family.”

“I think you’ve done far more scandalous things than that in front of them.”

“To that you would be correct,” Alex smirked and kissed Henry again, a short peck and then he slipped from the man’s arms and walked back inside, feeling a little bit lighter than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo bit of a cliff hanger huh? not sure where they're going from here? 
> 
> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


	7. halloween

**August**

Alex frowned into his phone screen. He clicked the answer button. “You rang?” _Three weeks later_ he wanted to add but refrained.

“Yeah, what was that Mexican restaurant you took me to again? Pez has been dying for Mexican.”

“Oh. Um I’ll text you the name. You won’t be able to spell it phonetically if I just tell you,” Alex said in a tight voice. 

“Thanks you’re a lifesaver! I gotta go and make sure these kids don’t tear themselves apart. They’re all getting anxious about the first day of school. See you later Alex.”

“Yeah I’ll see--” 

The cutoff sound rang in his ear and he let out his breath slow and controlled through his nose. 

It was fine.

**September**

“Aleeeeeex,” Henry laughed in his ear and he let out a confused laugh.

“Are you drunk right now?” he asked, reaching into the chip bag for another one. It was a Thursday night after a long day of deposition research and he was exhausted, barely making it to the couch when he had finally gotten home.

“Maybe,” Henry giggled into the phone. “Why aren’t you here with me?” 

Alex gritted his teeth. It had been two months of back and forth trying to make plans work but either Henry was busy, Alex was busy, or Henry left him on read for a week before responding that he was busy. Alex was sick of it.

“Because you didn’t invite me,” he said tensely and he heard Henry let out a loud sigh.

“Alex, you’re always invited.”

Alex hated the way Henry’s English accent seemed to lick around the words even if he was hammered off his ass. He wanted to scream.

“Listen, why don’t you come out and join us? I think we’re right down the way from your apartment.”

Alex swallowed, leaning back into the cushions of his couch. He shoved a hand through his hair and closed his eyes. “No, I don’t think so. I’m really tired Henry. I’ll see you later okay?”

“Okaaaaaay,” Henry dragged out and Alex heard commotion in the background and Henry’s loud laugh. “I’ll see ya.”

And then he was gone and Alex was left alone in the quiet of his dark apartment, only the light from the TV to keep him company.

**October**

The weather had set in and Alex burrowed down in the lapels of his overcoat, wishing for the warmth of Texas sunshine like he had had in July. That was the last time he was sure that he had been happy. 

It had been so easy to picture himself and Henry happy when there was nothing to worry about except making sure Henry didn’t get a sunburn and they didn’t get too drunk to not enjoy their time the next morning. 

Now everything was grey and overcast and Alex hated it. 

He had been working practically non stop since returning to New York City though Rafael had kept dropping little hints that he might make partner soon and perhaps then things would settle down. Perhaps then his wild mind would rest for a bit and let himself take it all in. This was what he had been pushing himself so hard for, so then why did everything feel abysmal? 

He knew why, he just didn’t want to admit it to himself. 

He hadn’t seen Henry since the lake house and he was pretty sure he was starting to forget what the man’s face even looked like at this point. Everything had been missed connections and fallen through plans. 

“Hey Alex,” Hunter greeted him as he walked to his desk. “You excited about the Halloween party in a few weeks? Me and my _fiance_ are coming.”

“Halloween work party? I can’t wait,” he said in a bland tone. It felt like the exact opposite of what he wanted to do with his time. Nothing worse than seeing middle aged white people dress up in vaguely racist costumes and being forced to not call them out on it for fear that he would lose his job.

“Yeah me and Cassandra got engaged last month, I’m not sure you heard but--”

“Oh believe me,” Alex gave Hunter a teeth baring smile. “--I heard.” The man hadn’t shut up about it for months. He had to hear just how Hunter was going to propose at least six times and then had to overhear him and the paralegals gush about the pictures. It had been a nightmare that he wished he could drown out with alcohol but that would have been unprofessional according to Rafael. 

“Right, well, she’s super excited to meet everyone. She’s a model you know.”

“Yes, Hunter. You don’t ever. Shut. Up. About. Her,” Alex glared and Hunter jerked away. “If you don’t mind, I'd like to actually get to work like what we’re paid to do here.”

“Jesus, sorry,” Hunter held up his hands. “I know you’re single and don’t have anyone but don’t bring it down on me.”

“I’m _not_ \--” he started but then he realized that really Hunter was right. He _was_ single. He and Henry weren’t official, they were just exclusive and at this point he wasn’t even sure if that was the case. He hadn’t seen the man in almost four months that wasn’t through a tiny cellphone screen. Alex lifted his chin. “As a matter of fact, I’ll be bringing someone to the party too. You can meet him, he’s English and a CEO.”

Hunter twisted his mouth in a way that looked like he was holding back a disbelieving laugh. “Oh, so he does exist huh? I’ve heard you talking about him with Rafael but I just didn’t think that he was actually real.”

Alex leaned forward and Hunter leaned back, suddenly losing all his steam and Alex had to mentally laugh. Even if Hunter had a fiance that he liked to flaunt, he was still deathly afraid of Alex and what he could do to him. He was sure there was some sort of racist thread underneath there but he would take power where he could get it. “He’s very real and very hot.”

Hunter let out a nervous laugh and then pretended to get back into his work. Alex just smiled in victory and did the same until it was time for his lunch break.

“I need you to come to a Halloween party with me to scare my asshole coworker,” Alex said as soon as Henry picked up.

“Well hello to you too,” Henry said with a laugh. “Why would I scare this coworker?”

“Because he keeps flaunting that his fiance is a model and I know you’re hotter than she is so I need you to come and shut his stupid ass up.”

“Ah, I love being used like a sex symbol.”

“Shut up, you owe me. Besides it’s Halloween and that’s a holiday and you know we have to at least see each other on holidays,” Alex shot back.

“Okay, but what would we wear? We don’t really do Halloween in the UK so I look to you for costume advice.” 

“You leave that to me. Would you be opposed to showing off your abs?” Alex asked, grabbing his food from the bodega counter and walking back outside.

“This is the first time I’ll be meeting your coworkers correct?” Henry asked even though he knew Henry knew the answer.

“Yes,” Alex huffed, figuring that that would be Henry’s answer.

“Exactly. Shirt on. I will allow some tasteful chest hair if the costume calls it,” Henry said and Alex knew he was grinning on the other end of the phone call. “When’s Halloween again?” 

“Don’t be an idiot, I know you know it’s the thirty-first,” Alex rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, I know. I’m just being annoying. That’s only in two weeks, will you be able to have a costume in time?”

“Your doubt in my costume abilities is disgusting. Be prepared to wow the judges.” 

“We’re being judged on this?” Henry asked, confusion in his voice. 

“Well I mean there is a costume contest. It’s a white people lawyer firm, what did you expect?” Alex snorted. “Don’t flake on me okay? It’s the day before Halloween.”

“I would never flake. I’ll write it in my calendar right now,” Henry said with a laugh. 

Alex kept his mouth shut. 

“I gotta run and scarf this sandwich down before court. Don’t forget!” Alex said through a bite of said sandwich. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Henry laughed. “I’ll see you.”

Alex hung up and threw himself back into his work. Halloween was a few weeks away but he had to actually figure out a good costume in time. He knew that Liam would help him. Liam had had his and Spencer’s outfits planned since April, Ironman and Captain America. Alex had called him cheesy, Liam had called it classic and threatened to send him IronCap fanfiction links if he didn’t shut up about it. 

The unfortunate thing about being swamped with work meant that he didn’t _actually_ get a chance to go shopping until a week before Halloween. 

“So we’re looking for bell bottoms?” Liam asked, pushing his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose. It was a rare sunny day in October and they had decided to walk to the thrift store and soak up the sunshine before it went away for three months. 

“Yep, bell bottoms,” Alex confirmed. “Two pairs of them.” 

Liam shot him a face. “That’s asking for a lot.” 

“We’re going to a vintage shop. Surely they would have at least two.” 

Alex was hopeful and when they walked into the shop he knew that they would likely find what they were looking for. The place was packed with clothes and had that old house smell to it that he always loved. 

“So this is for you and Henry hm?” Liam asked as they moved clothes back and forth on the racks. 

“Yeah I got him to come to my work party,” Alex said absently. He held up a pair of pants that looked like they would fit him and they were the perfect color too. 

“After ghosting you for almost four months?” Liam asked in the same nonchalant voice. 

“Don’t you start. We’ve both been busy,” Alex shot back, narrowing his eyes. 

“Too busy to even get drinks? Or meet up on one weekend?”

“You know I’m close to getting partner and I had to buckle down to make sure. Plus he’s been super busy with the center. They’re looking to expand to another borough.”

Liam rolled his eyes. “All I’m saying is that you should cut your losses and run.” 

Alex swallowed, looking down at the racks to distract himself. “I don’t want to though,” he whispered. 

Liam paused what he was doing and Alex met his gaze. “Have you told him?”

Alex pursed his lips before shaking his head slowly. “No, haven’t gotten the chance. We did say we were going to be exclusive.” 

“You really think he’s been exclusive this entire time?”

“Why would I not? I trust him.”

Liam sighed and didn’t respond. They went back to looking at the racks until Liam held up a pair of bell bottom jeans. “What about these?”

“Perfect.” He could already picture the costume coming together in his mind. “Now we gotta find shirts.” 

Liam gestured for Alex to lead the way. “Anything in particular?” 

“Green t-shirt and white button down but with like a big collar,” Alex explained and Liam narrowed his eyes. 

“Oddly specific and I think I see where this is going. The real question though is who is going to be who?” 

Alex grinned as they walked towards the back where the shirts were located. “You’ve met Henry. I think you know who’s going to be who.”

“I don’t like to think in stereotypes,” Liam sniffed as they continued to shop. Eventually they found everything that was on Alex’s list and thank god too because he had been stressing about these costumes far too much for his own liking. He just really wanted to beat Hunter at his own game.

\---

“I’m assuming I should come over to yours then?” Henry asked the day before the party. “Still no hints on what I’ll be wearing?”

“Nope, no hints,” Alex said with a grin. “Come over at around 4. The party starts at 6 but I want to make sure you look good before we leave.” 

Henry hummed through the phone. “I bet I could get a quickie in before we have to _really_ get ready.” 

Alex hated the way a thrill went through him. He knew he should be angry at Henry but he also knew he had no actual leg to stand on. Henry had no idea what his real thoughts and feelings were about their relationship so how could he get mad at someone who couldn’t read minds? A part of him wanted to just blurt it out, but another part of him wanted to keep it close to his chest. It was easier that way and there was less chance that Henry would shoot him down.

“Play your cards right and I might just let you,” Alex crooned back. He heard Henry’s low chuckle and he had to bite his lower lip, thankful that Henry wasn’t actually there in person right now otherwise he would be jumping his bones. 

“Alright, four it is.” 

The next day couldn’t go by fast enough. The paralegals had decorated the room the entire day, setting up tables and hanging decorations. It looked spooky, he had to give them that. Most of them were already in somewhat of a costume though he knew that they would go all out once the work day ended. Really he should be embarrassed for them, but he found himself rather looking forward to the party. 

Really it was just he was looking forward to seeing Henry.

At 3:30 he left the office early and headed over to his apartment. At 3:45 he sat on his couch waiting Henry’s buzz up to his apartment to be let in. At 4:15 his nails were starting to dig into his thighs. At 4:20 he was angry.

Finally the buzz came over the box and he practically leaped at the door, buzzing Henry up. It wasn’t two minutes later when he got a knock on his door.

“Hey,” Henry said in an out of breath voice. “Sorry I’m late, the subway stopped running so I had to actually walk the rest of the way here and I feel terrible but I’m here and I hope that’s forgiveness enough.”

Alex said nothing except stepping aside to let Henry in. The man wasn’t five feet into the room when he pounced, kissing Henry hard. Henry let out a muffled sound of surprise but quickly got into the moment, kissing Alex back as he dropped his briefcase to the floor with a thud. 

“This is unexpected,” Henry said, his words nearly swallowed by Alex’s lips. 

“When you haven’t had sex in four months this is what happens you asshole. There’s a reason I had you show up this early.” 

Henry chuckled and let himself be shoved back towards Alex’s bedroom. He fell onto the bed when Alex gave a particularly hard shove and then crawled on top of him. Henry looked stupidly beautiful like this, all blonde hair splayed across the bed spread, hands on Alex’s waist, already worming his fingers underneath the waistline. 

“Since you’re the guest I’ll let you choose,” Alex said, pulling his shirt off over his head and letting it drop to the side of the bed. “Get fucked or do the fucking?”

Henry gripped his hips and suddenly Alex was on his back with Henry hovering over him. “Do the fucking if you don’t mind sir,” Henry’s breath tickled his neck and he shivered. 

He gestured for him to take the floor. “Have at it.”

Henry laughed again, a warm sound that he knew he missed more than he would say. 

It was slow at first. Henry took off his own shirt followed by kissing down Alex’s body. This wasn’t their quickie in the bathroom. He felt Henry’s soft lips against his skin and he sighed, letting all the tension about seeing Henry again melt out of him. It was like they had never been apart at all.

He arched his hips up when Henry began to pull down his shorts, helping him out and then he sucked in a breath of surprise when Henry took him in his mouth. “Fuck,” he whispered out, getting up on his elbows so he could watch. Henry’s blue blue eyes were on him the entire time. It felt like more than just sex now. 

It didn’t take long for him to get interested in the moment. Henry’s tongue was doing things that his mind couldn’t handle while his fingers were starting to open Alex up. It felt like everything was a white hot poker, too intense and he had to gasp out a ‘stop’ to which Henry did automatically.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Henry asked, concern coloring his face.

Alex shook his head, attempting to get his breathing under control. He felt like an idiot from the way Henry was looking at him like he was some broken doll. “No I--” he started before flinging an arm across his face. 

“Hey,” Henry said softly, climbing up to lay down next to him. “It’s okay.”

“It’s just been a while and you’re _you_ and--” Alex started before laughing at the ridiculousness of the entire situation. He peeked out from behind his arm to find Henry gazing at him. “It was just too much.”

Henry kissed his cheek and settled fully next to him, slinging a leg across Alex’s thighs. “How about after the party I can fully take you apart, no rushing.”

“Yeah okay,” Alex hummed. “Do you want to take a shower with me?”

“I’m pretty sure that’s the opposite of what we should be doing but yes,” Henry grinned. 

Alex’s shower wasn’t too big but it was big enough for them both to rinse off. Of course both of them got distracted by each other’s lips and it took far too long than it should have but then they were out and Henry was looking down at the outfit Alex had picked out for them. 

“So I’m Fred?” Henry asked.

“And I’m Shaggy,” Alex grinned. “Shut up, it’s perfect and I know those bell bottoms are going to hug your ass perfectly.”

They got their outfits on, Alex tying the ascot for Henry and Henry fixing Alex’s curls. He was right about the bell bottoms, they hugged Henry’s ass in amazing ways that almost made him glad that they hadn’t hooked up fully yet because he wanted to worship that denim clad ass in far too many ways. 

“Corduroy looks good on you,” Henry said, kissing his lips as Alex grabbed his keys. He rolled his eyes and then let out a gasp when Henry slapped him on the ass when he led the way out of the apartment.

“You better watch yourself,” Alex warned but Henry just smiled pleasantly like he had no idea what Alex was talking about. 

The walk to the office wasn’t long and there were already costume goers out and about. Most of them were children at this hour but there were quite a few people their age as well heading towards either work parties or to the bars. 

Henry discussed what he had been up to with the center in getting it ready for the expansion and for the new center that would be popping up in the Bronx next year. 

“Pez had been on my ass constantly about getting this done in a reasonable time. I’m sorry we haven’t had much time to spend together since the lake house. I want to fix that. Work’s slowing down thanks to the holidays and the fact that we can’t do much construction when the snow hits so I’ll be all yours,” Henry explained and Alex felt a thrill run through him.

“I think I might be named partner,” he blurted out. “Like at this party.”

“Wait really?” Henry asked, eyes widening in surprise. “Alex that’s incredible!”

“It’ll mean my hours will be more steady now that I won’t be working my ass off to make sure I still have a job. And I’ll get an assistant and more paralegals to help out.”

Henry smiled widely. “Looks like our holiday season is turning around then hm?”

“I sure fucking hope so.”

The party was already in full swing when they arrived. It seemed most of the people had brought their costumes with them and hadn’t actually left work. There were some good costumes out there but most looked like costumes haphazardly thrown together or something you got at a Spirit Halloween store. Not many were wearing actual vintage like him and Henry. 

“You guys made it!” Hunter said with a cheery face. He was wearing an astronaut costume that looked like something out of a bag. “Come meet my fiance,” he said, calling over a tall woman who indeed looked like a model. “This is Rachel.”

“Hi Rachel, nice to finally meet you,” Alex said cordially. He held out his hand to shake the woman who was dressed like an alien but like in the way that people painted whiskers on their face and called it a cat costume. 

“Nice to meet you too, Hunter’s always talking about this place and I never get to put a face to the name.”

Henry stood their awkwardly and Alex quickly took his hand back. “This is Henry, my--”

“Boyfriend,” Henry finished for him and he jerked his head towards Henry in surprise before a giant smile broke out on his face. 

“Yeah, boyfriend,” Alex said, turning back towards Hunter and Rachel who shook Henry’s hand. “If you don’t mind, we’re going to get a drink.”

He led Henry towards the refreshment table that came with a bartender and they both ordered drinks and Alex was thankful that this place came with alcohol tonight. 

“So,” he started as he waited for their drinks. “Boyfriend?”

Henry shrugged. “You looked like you were floundering out there and I had to save you.”

“Oh,” he said in disappointment but quickly fixed his face so that Henry wouldn’t notice. The bartender gave them their drinks and Alex showed Henry off around the room, saying hello to Rafael who was in a very heated discussion with one of the other partners about the merits of cultural appropriation. 

He and Henry mostly stayed to themselves after introductions were made, Henry asking about the different employees and Alex giving him their backstory. Most of them were boring but a few had some interesting details about their failed relationships that mostly made a giant convoluted web that made Henry look them over in interest. Fucking your secretary didn’t usually stay between two people for very long. 

Rafael called everyone to attention as he was ready to announce the winners of the costume contest. 

“In third place we have Hunter and Rachel with their astronaut and alien costume.” 

Polite applause. 

“In second place we have Alex and Henry with their Fred and Shaggy costume.”

Alex wanted to kill the person who got first.

“And in first place we have Michael with his Ursula costume.”

“Okay Michael did go all out for that one,” Alex muttered, watching as the man who was dressed in Ursula drag came up to get his gift certificate. 

“In final words we, the partners would like to acknowledge a very special person who has been with this firm for many years. They have put in the work and have helped so many people along the way. We would like to offer them a position as partner with our firm. Alex, will you come up here?” Rafael announced after the clapping for Michael died down. 

It took Henry pushing him to get him to actually start moving. This was what he had been working towards and he finally was getting it. He had been expecting it but it was still a surprise. He walked up to stand next to Rafael who handed him a name plate with his name and in a smaller font underneath it said ‘partner’.

“Congratulations,” Rafael said in a booming voice and now there was loud applause. He looked down at the plate as Rafael encouraged everyone to enjoy the rest of the party. He turned to Alex. “You surprised?”

“I know I shouldn’t be but damn it feels good,” he said with a shy smile on his face.

“You’ve earned it mijo,” Rafael said with a wink and then disappeared back into the fold.

“Looks pretty fancy,” Henry said as he came up next to him, looking down at the name plate. “I’m proud of you.”

Alex looked up with a crooked smile. “Thanks. I’m glad you’re here,” he said, wrapping an arm around Henry’s waist. 

“I’m glad you invited me too. Otherwise I wouldn’t have been able to see you get promoted.”

Alex laughed. “It doesn’t feel real quite yet.”

“What do you say you put that name plate down and I walk you back to your apartment and I get you out of this costume?”

Alex tiled his chin up. “I’d say that’s an excellent idea.”

After he said his goodbyes and his thanks to the people who came up to him to congratulate him, he and Henry set off back towards his apartment hand in hand. 

“We’re getting pizza delivered,” Alex said as he unlocked his door. “After the sex of course. I’m assuming that’s why you want to get me out of this costume right?”

Henry’s eyes darkened. He moved towards Alex suddenly and picked him up making Alex let out a shout of surprise. 

“Put me down you giant!” he protested and suddenly he was dropped onto the bed. “So I hated that.”

The rest of his words were swallowed by Henry’s lips on his and he let his hands wrap around Henry’s ass, stroking across the tight denim. He wondered if he could get Henry to wear these jeans out again in public just so he could see his ass in them more than once. 

Henry reached down and pulled Alex’s green shirt over his head, messing up his curls and then began to kiss his way down, a repeat of earlier. This time Alex was determined to let Henry have his way with him. 

His corduroys became unbuttoned and then he was the only one naked in the room. “This feels a little one sideded,” he said breathlessly as Henry mouthed at his inner thighs. 

Henry’s eyes met his and he moved back. “Want me naked too then?”

“Yes please,” Alex grinned. “But I think I want you to keep the ascot on.”

Henry scoffed but left it on as he took off his shirt and then sadly, the jeans. 

“I’ll miss you,” Alex whispered to the jeans that were now a puddle on the floor. Henry rolled his eyes and all thoughts of jean cladded asses were gone as Henry’s mouth enveloped him and his hands curled tightly in the sheets. He let out a breath, forcing himself not to buck up into Henry’s mouth. 

He heard the lube being popped open and he made himself relax as Henry circled his entrance slowly before pressing a finger inside all while continuing to lick and suck Alex’s cock. This time it didn’t feel like too much but it wasn’t one of their quick fucks like most of his interactions with Henry. This felt more like a slow unraveling. Like he could finally let himself trust Henry enough to give up all control and it felt wild and chaotic but also quiet. 

Liam was right, Henry made him feel calm. 

Henry took out his fingers and then reached up for a condom, rolling it on and settling on his knees between Alex’s legs. “Ready?”

Alex nodded, knowing his face probably already looked fucked out. Henry leaned over and kissed him softly, intertwining their fingers as he slipped inside slowly. Alex sucked in a breath against Henry’s lips and he let himself open up fully to Henry until the man was flush against him. 

“You feel amazing Alex. So perfect for me,” Henry murmured as he began to slowly move his hips. 

It had been far too long since he had been fucked like this. Like he was special and meant to be loved. 

There was no rush and Alex felt on edge the entire time as Henry kept the same slow pace. He started to let out breathy moans and whines. His fingers dug into Henry’s skin, begging for more but not able to find the words. Everything was static in his mind and he didn’t want to break it. He wanted this wholeheartedly. 

Henry kissed him as he slowly raised the pace, licking into Alex’s mouth and sucking on his lip. “You’re perfect.” 

Alex squeezed his eyes shut, feeling tears prick at the back of his eyes. He wasn’t going to cry. He _wasn’t_.

“Faster, please,” Alex whispered. “I need--”

“I know what you need,” Henry murmured back and wrapped his hand loosely around Alex’s cock that was leaking. “I can feel you around me.” 

Alex whined again as Henry made the pace faster by only a little bit but it was enough coupled with Henry’s hand that Alex arched his back and groaned out Henry’s name, coming hard between them. 

Henry thrusted a few more times and then he was twitching inside Alex, forehead pressed to Alex’s. He could hear his name in between the groans Henry let out. 

Both of them were breathing hard and Henry settled down on the bed, half of his body blanketing Alex’s. He kissed the side of Alex’s neck gently and Alex squeezed his eyes shut once more. 

“What’s wrong?” Henry asked and Alex’s eyes opened, thankfully all thoughts of tears were gone. 

He turned his head towards Henry. He was so beautiful in this light. The street lamp outside his window was glinting in Henry’s blonde hair and everything felt hazy. He rubbed a finger along the bridge of Henry’s nose as he worked up to words. 

“I liked when you called me your boyfriend,” he whispered, so quietly he wasn’t even sure that Henry heard it but then the man was smiling softly. 

“Yeah?”

Alex swallowed and nodded, not able to look at Henry’s beauty any longer. “Would you want to be my boyfriend?”

Henry was silent and Alex shut his eyes once more, feeling pain leak into his chest as the silence stretched and pulled around him. 

“Yes,” Henry murmured. 

Alex’s eyes opened and he turned towards Henry in surprise. “Really?”

Henry nodded. “I’d like that. I mean we’re practically boyfriends already, and now that we’ll both have more time we can actually do things together.”

“And call them dates,” Alex said, smile curling on his face. 

Henry laughed and leaned up to kiss him. “Yeah, can call them dates.” 

Alex kissed him back and he felt nothing but euphoria in his chest. Henry broke off the kiss.

“I think you owe me pizza right now though.” 

“Um, rude. Way to ruin the moment,” Alex rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop the smile from coming back. 

Henry just laughed and kissed him again. 

And Alex was sure that if he was to die tomorrow, he would die happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw CUTE BOYS ARE CUTE
> 
> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


	8. thanksgiving

Time was not on his side no matter how much he wished it would be. It was mid November and he still hadn’t seen Henry since Halloween. 

Oh sure they FaceTimed all the time, Henry calling him to help him cook a convoluted recipe that Henry thought he could do it on his own or when Alex called to ask him which tie he should wear to the small dinner Rafael had thrown with the rest of the partners to celebrate Alex joining their ranks. 

Oh sure they had texted all the time (mostly dirty texts in the late hours of the day) and Alex was always glad to see Henry’s name pop up on his phone, but it wasn’t the same. 

He wanted to touch Henry. 

“I miss you,” he said into the phone, curled under his covers. 

“I miss you too,” Henry said back. “I’m sorry I’ve been so busy. I thought the cold weather would slow things down but a lot of kids are using the center as a place to stay when their parents kick them out and I’ve had to quickly try and get the permits for that.”

“I know, you’re doing good work. I’m being selfish,” Alex said guiltily. He knew that Henry was busy for a good reason.

“You’re not being selfish, I promise you. I wish I could see you every single day.”

Alex sighed, letting the words sink into his skin. It brought some comfort. 

“Speaking of seeing you, I have a proposition,” Henry said, suddenly sounding nervous.

Alex sat up a little. “Yeah? What do you propose?”

“My mum and grandmother are coming into town to visit around Thanksgiving here. I told them to wait until after, but they didn’t listen. I know you might already have plans but I just thought--” 

“Say no more, I’ll be there,” Alex cut him off. 

“Really? I mean I don’t want to impose and if you already are planning on flying to see your family--”

“We don’t get together for Thanksgiving,” Alex said quickly. “We all go to California for Christmas. Thanksgiving and Christmas are too close together for everyone to get off anyways so I’m free. Honestly you’re saving me the trouble of going to Liam’s Friendsgiving thing where he brings out all his work friends who are super catty and I hate them all,” Alex explained. 

Henry laughed and then quieted. “Thank you Alex, I didn’t think I could handle seeing them alone. They’re bringing my brother and his wife too. Something about them wanting to see America. You’ll get to meet Bea though. She’s flying out.”

“Wow meeting the family already,” Alex grinned. “Didn’t think that was going to happen anytime soon seeing as they’re across the Atlantic.” 

“I believe I met your family before we were even official.” 

A thrill ran through him. Sometimes he forgot that he and Henry were officially a couple. “Yeah but they’re super chill. I’m assuming your mom is uptight?”

“No, she’s not. It’s grandmother that you have to worry about. And Philip but he’s an arsehole to everyone.” 

“Ah yes, the one that works at a bank right? I feel like anyone that’s a bank manager in England is just inherently evil.” 

“Imagine him with little money bags rubbing his hands together and you’ve got a pretty clear picture of him,” Henry said with a laugh. 

“Oh god what will they think of me?” Alex hummed, not actually caring. 

“I’m not going to sugarcoat it, I’m definitely taking advantage of the boyfriend duties. Grandmother will probably say something close to a low level hate crime and Philip has successfully mastered the upper lip curl, but mum, Martha, and Bea are all lovely. I feel bad for Martha though. I don’t know what made her decide to marry Philip. He’s so _boring_.”

“Maybe he’s freaky in bed,” Alex shot back which only made Henry let out a loud noise of disgust.

“I hate you for that,” Henry said and Alex burst out into laughter which made Henry laugh as well. When the laughter died down Henry let out a sigh. “I need to go to sleep. I’ll see you in a few days alright? You’re to help me cook the proper dinner.”

“I think I can manage that,” Alex said softly. “Goodnight Henry.”

“Night love.” 

The phone beeped and Alex was alone in the dark once more but this time there wasn’t that heavy feeling that seemed to have surrounded him for so long. Now he had something to look forward to.

\---

“Liam was sorely disappointed that I wouldn’t be joining him,” Alex said as he and Henry walked down the street towards the grocery store. It wasn’t a holiday and he was seeing Henry, it felt almost like a miracle. 

“Should I send him a gift basket thanking him for letting you go just this once?” Henry asked with a smirk on his face. He had Alex’s hand laced through his own and even though they were both wearing gloves and overcoats, he could still feel Henry’s body heat seep into his fingers. 

“You might want to if you ever plan on him speaking to you again,” Alex mused and Henry laughed. “I’m not kidding, he’s ruthless about holding a grudge.” 

Henry’s eyebrows shot up and he nodded. “Duly noted.” 

The two of them walked through the sliding doors into the crowded store. A few days before Thanksgiving, he knew he should have expected it, but he was still surprised at just how many people were inside. There was only one cart left and Henry quickly grabbed it, apologizing profusely to the woman who he had beaten out. She looked annoyed at first but seemed to soften when she heard his accent.

“The British accent always smooths things over,” Henry said with a wink and Alex gasped, hitting him lightly on the shoulder. 

“Henry! I didn’t think you had it in you.” 

He grinned and gestured for Alex to lead the way. He had called his mom before and gotten her and Leo’s recipes for his favorite dishes which led to a long grocery list he pulled up on his phone. Henry followed him around the store as he placed items in the basket, Henry watching him the entire time. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” he finally asked when they were waiting by the dairy aisle. 

Henry shook his head before tilting it, studying him. “Nothing, I’m just picturing if this was how my life always was.”

Alex narrowed his eyes but he couldn’t stop the blush from darkening his cheeks. “Stupid.” 

Henry leaned in and placed a peck on his lips. “Not stupid, realistic.” 

Alex’s cheeks darkened even more. “How dare you be this cheesy in public. I hate you.” 

Henry just smiled with a cat-like grin and studied Alex some more. He was saved by the fact that it was finally his turn to grab all the dairy they needed and then it was back through the aisles to finish up their shopping. 

He was grateful that he had Henry there because there was no way he could have carried all the reusable bags back to Henry’s apartment where Alex was staying until after Thanksgiving was over. He had packed a back the night before and everything and had felt so fucking touched at the fact that Henry had cleared out a drawer and side of the sink for him. 

He had taken Henry apart when he found that out, Henry gasping out his name as he came down Alex’s throat. 

“I know you Americans go all out for this holiday but Jesus this is a lot of food,” Henry wheezed out as they climbed the apartment stairs. 

“Don’t tell me you’re complaining. I thought you took most of the bags because you wanted to show off,” Alex teased and Henry glared at him over his shoulder which only caused Alex to laugh and nearly lose his footing.

“Yes, see? It is a lot of food,” Henry shot back. 

“All for the greater good. I’m about to introduce your family to spice.” 

Henry rolled his eyes and kept going. When they finally got into the kitchen Alex put his bags on the floor with a sigh of relief, Henry doing the same. 

“Next time we get these delivered.” 

“Okay moneybags, didn’t realize you had the cash to do that,” Alex laughed as he began putting away the groceries. 

“For my sanity I can find the money,” Henry grumbled, passing cold items to Alex. 

The cooking would start tomorrow so for now he had Henry all to himself, and Henry seemed to realize it.

“You know, I know we said we would only hookup on holidays but we broke that last night and I’m willing to do it again,” Alex said, running a finger down Henry’s neck, finger catching on the first closed button. 

Henry wrapped his arms around Alex’s torso. “I’d like to say that we should make this a habit but I wouldn’t want to taint your sensibilities.” 

Alex’s eyes darkened and his teeth were practically bared in a dangerous sort of smile. “You can taint all you would like Mr. Mountchristen. I won’t tell anyone.”

He felt Henry shiver against him and he bit his lower lip. Suddenly was being picked up in one swift motion, so quick that he let out a gasp of surprise. 

“I really fucking hate the fact that you can do this,” Alex glared and Henry said nothing, just walked him over to the window sill, placing him down against the cool glass that had somehow kept out most of the November chill. “You know you don’t have any blinds right? Which frankly is unneighborly of you.”

“Will you shut up?” Henry asked, getting to his knees. 

“Right, right, right,” he chanted and Alex watched as Henry undid his button and zipper, bringing Alex’s pants down with some maneuvering until they were around his ankles. “Is this some public sex fetish because I--”

His words cut off when Henry slipped down his underwear and licked a stripe up the underside of his cock. He let out a gasp as Henry began to suck him to hardness which didn’t take much time at all. 

Alex felt himself bracing his hands against the frame of the window, head falling back against the panes of the glass. He found that he had closed his eyes when Henry reached out and pulled one of Alex’s hands to his hair which caused him to open them once more. 

“Fuck my mouth,” Henry said in a gravely voice. Alex sucked in a breath and he locked gazes with Henry. Henry only looked up at him with a nod in confirmation. “Please.”

“Shit, okay, um, stop me if I hurt you,” Alex breathed out and Henry nodded, taking Alex in his mouth once more. 

Alex hesitantly began to press his hips forward and back, groaning as Henry moaned around him. He swallowed thickly, his breath coming faster as his fingers wrapped around Henry’s golden locks, holding his head in place. 

He began to pick up the pace as Henry’s fingers dug into his thighs, likely leaving bruises behind that Alex was more than okay with. “Baby you’re so good to me,” he said in a breathless voice, feeling Henry swallow around him which only made his hips jerk forward. 

Henry gagged for a second and Alex froze but Henry kept on going, gazing up at him. Alex let his head fall back against the window pane, his fingers gripping Henry’s hair tighter than he probably should but it made Henry groan around him and suck that much harder. 

Far too quickly he felt that tightening in his groin, his cock twitching as he continued to fuck Henry’s mouth slowly. “I’m close,” he whispered, loosening his grip on Henry and forced his hips to stay still to let the man move away if he wanted. Instead, Henry began to bob his head quicker and Alex let out a shout. 

He felt floaty as he came down Henry’s throat, sagging against the window. It took him a long while to open his eyes and there was Henry looking up at him with faint amusement on his face but that’s not what he focused on. No, he focused on the way the man was looking at him. It was like he was looking at his entire world and Alex’s heart clenched. He swallowed thickly. 

“That was amazing,” he breathed, still catching his breath. 

“Yeah?” Henry asked, tilting his head. Now his smile was wider and more amused and Alex laughed with a nod, letting out a sigh. “You alright?”

“Oh don’t mind me. I just don’t think I could possibly walk right now.” 

Henry laughed and got up from his knees, leaning over to kiss Alex chastely at first, then licking inside his mouth. He could taste himself on Henry’s tongue and he tilted his chin up to chase the man. For some reason he found it incredibly hot but he wasn’t about to tell Henry that. 

“Come on, up you get,” Henry said, putting his arms under Alex and pulling him to his feet. His legs felt a bit wobbly but nothing he couldn’t manage. Henry brought them over to the couch and turned on the TV. They watched movies for the rest of the night, Alex curled up next to Henry. When it was time to go to bed he liked the feeling of Henry’s body heat warming him from behind, the man’s breath against the back of his neck. 

He felt safe.

The next day Alex started on the cooking. Everything that could be made before the actual Thanksgiving day was made. He worked on the desserts, pumpkin pie (because these English people needed to at least have some sort of Thanksgiving tradition), a French silk pie (because he loved chocolate too much to not have it), and some sort of trifle that Henry had told him his grandmother liked. He supposed he could have one English thing at an American Thanksgiving but it was on thin ice. Even if it did taste pretty good.

Henry helped him out by chopping and measuring and moving things around in the fridge for when everything was done. They may have gotten a bit side tracked when Henry begged for a lick and Alex had put his finger in Henry’s mouth. 

It all worked out in the end, even if they did have to turn off the burners for a moment before getting back to business.

“Should I come with you tomorrow when you pick up your family?” Alex asked as they lay in bed. This would be the first time he was seeing Henry two nights in a row and he liked the feeling of it. 

“If you want. I know you’ll be busy with cooking so you can skip it if you want. Honestly the less time with Philip and Gran the better.”

Alex snorted. “You really hate your brother don’t you?”

“Trust me, you’re going to hate him too,” Henry said with a roll of his eyes. 

“Alright, I’ll work on baking while you go pick them up. I still think they’re insane for flying _on_ Thanksgiving. Did you tell them that they’re going to have to take the subway because of the parade?” 

“I did but Gran still insisted on not spending much time here at all. She thinks America is dirty and that New York City is the worst of it,” Henry sighed. “I’m just ready to get it over with.”

Alex hummed. “I’ll be here for support, I promise. And you’ll have Bea.”

Henry kissed him lightly on the lips before shifting. “Thank you. I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

Alex laughed. “Crashed and burned, that’s what you would have done.” 

Henry smirked and settled next to Alex and the two of them drifted off to sleep. 

Henry was gone the next day when Alex woke up, leaving early to get his family. Alex stretched and got ready for the day and then got to work cooking. He started with the turkey first, getting it into the oven as quick as possible and then began to work on the stuffing, green beans, mashed potatoes, and cornbread. His family never did regular dinner rolls, it was always his mom’s famous cornbread and he wasn’t about to dumb that down for the British. 

By the time Henry finally got back with his family, the apartment was smelling wonderful and he was taking a break to scroll through twitter. He had already FaceTimed everyone. His mom and Leo were having a small dinner together. His father was with his grandparents in California where June and Nora had joined them. And he was here in New York, waiting to meet the boyfriend’s family. 

June and Nora had hijacked the phone to give him some solid advice to which he was both grateful for and embarrassed of. He was old enough to not need this sort of advice but this was basically the first time he was meeting a boyfriend or girlfriend’s family.

“We’re back!” Henry called out and he put his phone down, rising from the chair. 

“Hey,” he said, stepping out into the living room. He watched as Henry came in followed by a younger woman who had to be Bea based on the shaved side part of her bright blue hair. A woman around his mom’s age followed and then a man who looked vaguely like Henry if Henry had sniffed glue as a child who was helping a much older woman along and finally a woman who was dressed to the nines despite the fact that she had been on a transatlantic flight only an hour ago. “Welcome everyone.” 

“Alex this is Bea, my mother Catherine, my brother Philip and his wife Martha, and my grandmother, Mary,” Henry said, introducing everyone. “Everyone, this is my boyfriend Alex.”

He gave a little wave. “Nice to meet y’all.” He didn’t mention the jolt that happened with Philip and Mary when the word boyfriend left Henry’s lips. “Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes. I hope you’re hungry.”

“Smells delicious Alex,” Catherine said as she took off her coat. They had stopped by the hotel before coming to Henry’s apartment so that everyone could freshen up and leave their bags. Bea would be staying here with them so she followed Henry to the bedroom so she could stash her things away from the main part of the apartment. 

“Thank you,” he said with a smile. “It’s my first time doing Thanksgiving all by myself, but I was taught well.”

Catherine was warm and inviting but he could already tell Mary and Philip were going to hate it here. Martha was walking around the room, looking at the decorations and he thought he might like her. 

“Was your flight good?” he asked to the room.

“It was well, thank you,” Martha said with a smile, turning to him. “Thought Philip did have a bit of a rough go.”

“Martha,” Philip snapped with a glare and Alex narrowed his eyes for a moment. Martha just smiled primly and kept looking at the artwork. 

“Should we sit down and talk while we wait for the food?” Henry asked as he came back into the room with Bea. 

Henry sat close to his mom and Alex took the farthest chair. He looked up when Bea sat down next to him. “Hello,” he said with a smile. “It’s nice to finally meet you Bea.”

“Likewise,” Bea said with a smirk. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Really? Nothing bad I hope,” Alex grimaced. 

Bea just laughed. “Mostly drunken phone calls about how Henry wishes he could see you more and then he’ll begin ranting about how the fates or something don’t want the two of you to be together. Quite poetic actually.”

Alex looked over at Henry who was deep in conversation with his mother before looking back at Bea. “When did these drunken phone calls start?”

“Um, around July I believe? I had heard about you before on occasion but they didn’t really become an actual thing until you brought him to your lake house. Speaking of that, do I get an invite some time? Lake houses sound so American,” she said with a laugh and Alex had to laugh as well.

“I’ll let you know the next time I visit.”

He bit his lip as he looked back at Henry. So he wasn’t the only one who had been wanting this to become more real. He just wished he had known sooner so he didn’t have to be so stressed out about the entire thing. They were here now though and for that he was grateful. 

“Have you talked to Philip yet?” Bea whispered.

“No, not really,” Alex said, shaking his head. “I’ve heard stories though.”

“Yes, better sit next to me,” Bea said with a conspiring grin. 

“Sounds like a plan,” Alex said with a laugh. He already felt like Bea was another sister. 

The sound of the timer went off and he rose from his seat to check on the turkey. Henry followed. 

“So how did it go?” he asked without needing to look over his shoulder. 

“Nightmare. The subway was mostly empty but Gran was incorrigible.”

“Ooo big word,” Alex grinned as he checked the temperature of the turkey. It was finally ready so he pulled it out, hefting it onto the counter. He closed the oven, letting the cornbread continue to bake for a few more minutes. “I was starting to wonder about you guys and if I was going to have all this food to myself.” 

Henry leaned against the counter. “Unfortunately not. Philip has already made two remarks about you being my boyfriend and all of them passive aggressive.”

“Does he think I brainwashed you or is he just homophobic?” Alex asked as he began to cut the turkey, putting pieces of meat to the side. 

“Both? Is both an option? He seems to think that this city has brainwashed me and that I can’t possibly like men.”

“Do you want me to go play by play with him of how you fucked me last night?” Alex asked, whispering softly which made Henry whack him on the shoulder. He snickered as he stirred the green beans for a second before going back to the turkey. 

“I think he might have a heart attack right then and there and I don’t want him haunting this place. I pay too much for it,” Henry sighed. 

Alex paused and turned to him, leaning up to kiss Henry. “Hey,” he said, looking him in the eye. “It’s just for today and tomorrow then they’re on their own in the city. You can get through it.”

“I know but I don’t want to,” Henry grumbled. 

Alex gave him a sympathetic look before going back to the carving. The time went off again. “Will you take out the cornbread?” He asked, jerking his head towards the oven. 

Soon everything was ready to eat, set out on the counter. Henry’s apartment wasn’t big enough to eat around a large table so they had set up two smaller ones in the living room, borrowing chairs from the LGBT center. 

“This all looks amazing Alex,” Catherine said as she looked at all the food. He had waited for everyone to get their plate. “I wanted to get you alone for a second,” she said and Alex felt a sense of dread.

“Oh, um--” he started and Catherine laughed.

“Nothing terrible I assure you. I just wanted to thank you.”

“Thank me?” he frowned. “For what?”

“Henry’s lived in New York for quite some time and he’ll call me on occasion and he always sounded a little...well, a little sad. Until this year. I didn’t find out why until a few months ago, but he finally feels at home here because of you.” Her voice was soft and Alex sucked in a breath. She placed a hand on his shoulder. “So thank you for taking care of my son. It’s always hard to let them go when you can’t protect them anymore, but you’ve been doing that for me.”

He swallowed thickly. “He’s been helping me too. Your son means a lot to me.” 

She smiled warmly with a nod. “I can tell.” 

He stood there as she swept past him and began to fill her plate with food and then joined the others. He stood there for a moment longer, processing everything. Henry talked about him to his mother. Alex figured Henry would have talked about him to his sister, but he wasn’t expecting Henry talking about him to his mother.

Alex made his own plate and joined the others. Catherine, Mary, Philip and Martha were at one table and Bea and Henry were at the other. It was close enough that they could all talk together but Alex was grateful for the separation. 

He dug in, listening to the conversation but not really joining in. 

“How did you guys meet?” Philip asked, looking directly at Alex. “You’ll forgive me, I didn’t know about you for a while Alex.” 

“That’s alright. We met at an airport on New Years Eve. Our flights had been cancelled and I had gotten the last hotel room. I didn’t realize it until Henry was behind me asking for one and there were none left so I offered to share it with him. We went to dinner that night and got to know each other and found out that we were going to the same place and lived in the same borough,” Alex explained.

“You shared a room together? Without knowing each other?” Philip’s eyebrows rose. 

“It was like meeting a roommate for the first time,” Alex said with a shrug. He didn’t mention the fact that it was a king bed, not two queens. 

“Yes,” Philip sniffed. “I guess you are like...roommates now.” 

“Boyfriends actually,” Alex corrected. Bea snorted as she drank her wine. Philip just pressed his lips into a thin line and went back to his food. 

“What a cute story,” Catherine said with a smile. “I didn’t know how you met either. It makes sense.” 

Henry smiled fondly at Alex. “Very serendipitous.” 

“That’s us,” Alex said, smiling back. “We keep finding each other don’t we?” 

Henry winked at him and the conversation moved to yet another topic but Alex was still watching Henry and Henry was still watching Alex. 

Overall the dinner wasn’t too bad. When he brought out the desserts Mary seemed to perk up. She called him the little Latin boy to which Alex calmly corrected her to call him the little Mexican boy which only made Bea laugh again. Mary just looked confused. 

Eventually it was time for Henry to call a cab for those staying at a hotel and the apartment was quiet once more save for Bea and Henry laughing as they washed the dishes. 

Alex sat on the couch after putting away the chairs and tables and thought that he could live like this. He could stay here with Henry and deal with his family once a year and go to sleep in his arms and wake up with kisses. 

Bea got ready for bed as Alex set up the couch for her. Henry reached around behind his torso and kissed the back of his neck.

“Thank you,” Henry whispered.

“Your family is nice for the most part. They’re a little misguided at times but they mean well. They do love you Henry,” Alex said twisting in Henry’s arms so he could face him. 

“And I love you,” Henry said automatically before stopping, eyes widening. “I...um…”

Alex laughed and kissed him hard. “I love you too,” he whispered against his boyfriend’s lips. “I’ve loved you for a long time but I’ve never had the guts to say it.”

Henry pulled back, thumbs stroking Alex’s cheeks. “Yeah?” 

Alex nodded, closing his eyes for a moment and letting out a whoosh of air. He opened his eyes and looked up at Henry who was gazing down at him with such devotion that Alex felt his throat close up just a bit. 

“Yeah you idiot,” Alex said fiercely and kissed him hard. Henry pulled him close and kissed him just as hard. 

“I love you,” Henry said again. “I love you I love you I love you.” Each phrase was a kiss peppered across his face which only made Alex laugh and squirm in his grip. Henry calmed for a moment. “I’ve wanted to say that since the lake house but I was afraid that you wouldn’t feel the same.” 

“Well now we know we’re both idiots.” 

“Yeah, I guess we are,” Henry said with a grin. 

Bea came out just then and Henry loosened his grip on Alex, turning towards his sister. “Goodnight you lovebirds,” Bea said with a knowing smile and Alex smiled back. Henry laced their fingers together, pulling Alex towards their bedroom.

“Night Bea,” Henry said, letting her settle in. 

As they got ready for bed that night, Alex couldn’t stop looking at Henry in the mirror. 

Henry _loved_ him.

And he loved Henry back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


	9. christmas

“Henry,” Alex sighed happily, back arching, eyes shut closed as he felt his breathing pick up.

“Yeah?” Henry asked, word mumbled against Alex’s skin. 

Alex sucked in a breath, eyebrows scrunched together. “Fuck, Henry!” 

Henry only hummed, the vibrations going straight to his groin. “Look at me baby,” Henry murmured and Alex opened his eyes, looking down at the man in between his legs. 

“I have to go soon,” Alex gasped.

“No.” Was all Henry said. 

“Henry, I have a--” His words cut off with a high keen as Henry took him in his mouth, sucking him hard. His fingers turned into claws as he scrambled for something to anchor him, finding the sheets in his grasp. 

Henry made quick work, sucking him just the way that Alex liked. He found that he was nearly drawing blood to his bottom lip that was trapped between his teeth as he attempted to keep some semblance of himself. 

All too soon he was jerking his hips up, crying out, and then going boneless on the bed. It took him a moment to recollect his very soul and then he opened his eyes to find Henry curled up next to him with a shit eating grin plastered on his face. 

“You’re an asshole,” he said with a tired voice. 

“Mmm, maybe,” Henry said with a grin. He kissed Alex on the lips, licking lazily into his mouth. He pulled back with a pop and Alex hated the way his cock twitched with interest as if forgetting that he had just come moment’s before. “But, you love it.”

Alex grumbled. “Debatable. I’m going to be late to work now.” 

“You’re partner now, they can’t do anything to you.” Henry shrugged. 

Alex laid there silently for a moment before rising from the bed with a loud groan and paused, as he sat on the edge of the bed. He tried to gather up enough strength to stand. It didn’t help that he felt Henry come up behind him, kissing the side of his neck. 

“Will you come with me to visit Bea?” Henry asked and Alex instantly turned towards him, worry on his features. “For Christmas. Nothing’s wrong with her, but I was going to visit her for Christmas.”

“Only if you come to dinner with my family,” Alex said, arching a brow in a challenge. “We do Christmas Eve big.”

Henry smiled fondly and tilted his head. “I suppose I can pencil you in.”

Alex suddenly jerked back and tackled Henry to the bed. He held the man’s wrists to the sheets, hovering over him. “You aren’t penciling me into your life anymore. I will tie you to the bed if you even suggest it.”

Henry laughed and Alex leaned down to kiss him softly on the lips. Henry nipped at his bottom lip and he pulled back with a groan.

“No, I don’t have time for this. I have to actually go and do work,” Alex said, instantly pulling back fully before Henry could yank him back in. Henry let out a whine and Alex rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue. 

Henry just shifted onto his side, propping his head up with his hand, looking everything like a ‘paint me like one of your French girls’. It was a pretty picture that would likely stay in Alex’s mind for the rest of the day. 

He jumped into the shower that wasn’t his own. It was Henry’s. He was staying at Henry’s apartment and it felt right. 

It felt right waking up in Henry’s bed and using Henry’s shower and kissing Henry goodbye. It still felt like everything was a dream though. He had known Henry almost a year, but did he really know him? He knew the basics and he thought he knew some of the deeper details, but they had only been officially dating for a couple months now. 

He supposed that in adulthood it didn’t matter as much how long you’ve been dating someone officially. He knew that he loved Henry. He had loved him since the lake house. He had liked him since New Years Eve. That counted for something.

Alex turned off the water and stepped out to get ready. He found Henry in the kitchen making him coffee and placing it into his hand with a kiss. “See you tonight?”

Henry nodded. “I’ll be a bit late though. I’ve got a meeting with shareholders to talk about the expansion some more.”

Alex nodded. “I’ll text you,” he said, turning to go. 

“Hey.” Henry reached out and pulled Alex to him. He looked up into Henry’s blue eyes. “I love you,” the man murmured. 

A stupid smile broke out on Alex’s face. “I love you too,” he whispered back. 

It felt right.

\---

“This feels familiar,” Henry said as they sat side by side on the plane that would take them cross country. The last few weeks had practically flown by and now it was the week before Christmas and they were on their way to LA. 

“Hmm, it does,” Alex said with a cheeky grin. “Though with more leg room.” 

“Gotta love that partner cash,” Henry said with a smile that mirrored Alex’s. 

He had splurged and got the two of them first class tickets to California because A. it was a long flight that he didn’t want to have to pretend to care about the third person that would inevitably be next to either him or Henry, and B. he had the money so he was going to spend it on things that mattered to him like actual leg room and free alcoholic drinks. 

“You know the last time I was on a plane with you, I was pretty sure I was in love with you at that point,” Alex admitted. They were already one drink in and he was starting to feel the buzz just a bit. 

Henry turned towards him, tilting his head. “Really?”

Alex nodded. “I was so afraid of saying anything because I didn’t think you felt the same level about me as I did about you and I didn’t want to mess things up. I would have rather had you in my life as a hookup than not at all.”

Henry’s expression softened. “I wish you had told me sooner. I wish _I_ had told you sooner. Maybe we would have been together for longer.”

Alex took a sip of his drink. “Did you feel anything for me at that point?” 

Henry settled back into his seat, glancing at the screen on the back of the chair. It had a flight map, no movie pulled up just yet. “I did.” He turned back towards Alex. “I was terrified to say anything though.”

Alex felt himself soften around the edges. He had been so nervous to even bring this up to Henry. After speaking with Henry’s family for a while at Thanksgiving, it was clear that Henry had had feelings for him for a while but he supposed Henry showed it in different ways than he did. Alex was all about the big gestures while Henry was there for the quiet moments. He figured that if he did look back on their time together he likely would have seen them more clearly. 

“So what you’re saying is that we’re both idiots hm?” Alex asked with a smirk. 

“Yes, I suppose we are but we got there in the end didn’t we?”

“After a lot of pushing and shoving, mostly from outside help.” Alex snorted and took a sip of his drink. 

Henry pinched him lightly, causing him to jump. Alex stuck out his tongue at him and they both dissolved into giggles like a pair of teenagers. Alex eventually settled down, slipping his arm through Henry’s and leaned against him, head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“Did you know when I told my family that we were dating all June had to say was ‘fucking finally’?” Alex murmured.

“Well that makes me feel amazing,” Henry muttered. Alex looked up with a frown and Henry gave him a shrug in return. “I don’t want your family thinking that I’m an arsehole for us not dating sooner.”

Alex straightened up and shook his head, reaching out to take Henry’s head in his hands. “They don’t think that at all. Literally Nora told me that we were stupid idiots and it was about time. They’re just happy that I’m happy. They saw how we were at the lake house and my mom said it was only a matter of time.” 

Henry’s frown softened into a small smile. “Yeah?” 

Alex nodded. He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Henry’s lips. He tasted the sweet alcoholic drink on the man’s tongue. “Trust me, there was definitely a betting pool on how long it would take us to make it official.” 

Henry laughed for real at that and shook his head. “Lead by your dad and Nora I’m sure.”

“Oh one hundred percent,” Alex grinned and settled back in his seat. 

The rest of the flight Henry read while Alex watched a movie, leaning against each other. Before long they were in California and there was Oscar again to pick them up. 

“Mijo! It feels like ages,” Oscar said with a grin. Alex smiled back, hugging his father. 

“It’s only been like five months. I haven’t seen you for longer than that,” Alex rolled his eyes as Oscar brought Henry in for a hug as well.

“Worst months of my life. Let’s not make it a habit,” Oscar said with a wink and helped get the luggage into the car. 

Alex pointed out the sights much like he had when they were in Austin. He didn’t know California as well as Austin, but he had been here more than enough times visiting his abuelo and abuela to recognize places from his childhood. 

They were going to be staying with June and Nora in their apartment, but for now they were going to visit with his grandparents. Alex had already prepped Henry for a lot of questions and to warn him how overbearing his abuela could be at times. 

Of course, as soon as they got there his grandparents were more than welcoming. He always wondered what it would be like to bring home a guy rather than a girl to them but they treated Henry like any other partner of their grandchildren: with a lot of questions about his work and how well he could provide for Alex.

“Abuela! I’m just fine on my own, even without Henry!” Alex scolded when his abuela asked Henry about his salary. “I did make partner you know.”

“I know Alex, but you never know with this economy,” his abuela tutted to herself and Alex rolled his eyes. 

“Is it time to eat? I’m starved,” Oscar interrupted and Alex was grateful for the distraction. The meal was served and Henry was overloaded with food as per usual. He watched, amused as Henry attempted to navigate the hospitality of a latina grandmother. 

“Alex I can’t eat all of this,” Henry whispered and Alex smirked.

“I know, just attempt most of it. I swear I always leave ten pounds heavier when I visit.” 

The rest of the dinner was filled with conversation, June and Nora coming in a bit later and being loaded up with their own plates as they gathered in the living room. 

“Finally bagged him huh?” Nora asked as Henry, June, and his abuelo were discussing some book that they had both enjoyed.

“Why are you so crude all the time?” Alex rolled his eyes as he sipped his drink. 

“You know you love it. Congrats though. Henry’s a great catch and I’d like to thank you for getting together before Thanksgiving so that I won the pool.”

“How much did you win?” Alex asked, suddenly curious as to how much his family had bet on him.

“Three hundred.”

“Three hundred?! You assholes bet three hundred dollars on us?” Alex raised his voice and Oscar looked over.

“We care deeply about your personal life mijo.”

“Yeah well y’all can stop it,” Alex grumbled and Oscar just laughed. 

“Listen, we’re going to the beach tomorrow. Do you want to invite Henry’s sister?” Nora asked and Alex met Henry’s eyes who had looked over at the sound of his name. Unspoken words passed between them and Henry nodded, pulling out his phone to text Bea. 

As Alex observed the room he was almost a little sad that he only had a few days to spend with his family before it was time to head back to New York. He always liked seeing his grandparents though it was always too short. 

When they finally got ready to head back to June and Nora’s apartment, his abuela handed him a covered plate. “Abuela, we’re going to be back in two days for Christmas.”

“I know but you need to eat before then,” she said, kissing him on the cheek. “Your boyfriend needs to eat more. He’s too skinny.” 

Alex chuckled and kissed her on the cheek. “See you on Christmas Eve.”

\---

Bea was effortlessly cool and Alex was jealous about it. 

June and Nora were splashing in the water despite it being bitterly cold as the Pacific Ocean usually was. Henry was walking along the sand looking for seashells. Something about how he had only been to the beach twice before and was desperate to find something to take home with him. So that left him and Bea alone with the stuff they had brought. 

She wore shades that obscured her face, a long white skirt, and bikini top. Alex felt a bit like a slob next to her in his swim trunks as he turned his face towards the sun.

“How’s domestic life?” Bea broke the silence. They had seen each other only a month ago but it felt like a lifetime. 

“I’m afraid of what Henry’s told you because not much has changed,” Alex said with a snort. It was true though. Hard to change your entire life in just a few weeks. 

“He’s been saying that you’ve been staying over more and more.”

“He has the nicer apartment and he’s closer to work for me,” Alex shrugged as he reached for a bottle of water. Bea gestured for him to pass her one so he did. 

“Might as well move in together right?” Bea asked, taking a sip. 

Alex locked up at the thought of moving in with Henry. They had only been dating since Halloween. That wasn’t nearly enough time to know if they should move in together right? He looked at June and Nora. They had moved in together almost as soon as they started dating but that was different. He had known Nora practically his entire life considering she was a family friend. 

“You’ve nervous about that idea?” Bea asked quietly. 

“I know I’ve only met you once but you’re stupidly good at reading minds and I find it quite annoying,” Alex said, hugging his knees to his chest. Bea just laughed and it was a nice sound. It sounded almost like Henry’s laugh. 

“I doubt Henry would want me telling you this, but you deserve to know. Henry was hurt before he moved to the States,” Bea said after a while and Alex turned towards her for a moment before finding Henry who was bent over, digging in the sand. He turned back towards the woman. 

“I figured something like that had happened but he never told me what.” 

Bea nodded. “I don’t think he ever would but you should know. It was a serious relationship, they had dated almost three years and Henry moved in with him very quickly. Everyone else could see that it wasn’t a good match. The guy was manipulative and Henry was young and still in uni and the guy took advantage of it. There was a lot of emotional abuse. I don’t think there was anything physical, or if there was Henry didn’t tell me about it. It messed him up for a while and he went to the States to get away from it. I don’t think he ever felt anything for anyone else until you came.”

Alex bit his lip and looked out towards the ocean. He knew something had happened that messed Henry up, but he didn’t want to push. 

“Like I told you at Thanksgiving, he’s cared about you for a long time, but I didn’t tell you how scared he was to let himself feel again. Be patient with him because he’s going to have moments where it’ll seem like he’s pushing you away. That’s just him trying to protect himself. He does care about you Alex. Deeply.” Bea’s voice was soft and she reached out. He slipped his hand into hers and she squeezed it lightly before letting go. “I can tell you’re good for him.”

He let out a breath that he didn’t realize he was holding and nodded. “Thank you for telling me. I appreciate your trust.”

“Well,” she pushed her sunglasses higher up her nose. “If you hurt him I have the right to come out to New York just to beat your arse.” 

“Permission granted. If I hurt him I deserve it,” he said with a laugh and Bea gave him a warm smile.

“Alex look what I found!” Henry yelled and he turned towards the man who was walking up the sand towards them. He waved a couple of shells in excitement. 

“That’s great baby,” Alex laughed and laughed harder when Henry collapsed onto the towel, putting his head in Alex’s lap as he held the seashells up to the sky. Alex automatically pushed his fingers through Henry’s wind tousled hair. Bea just gave them a warm expression and looked back out towards the waves.

\---

Christmas Eve dinner was always a wild affair filled with laughter, good food, presents, and happiness. Alex looked forward to it every year. 

His mom and Leo had flown out the night before and greeted them at the door. He always found it nice that even though his parents had split up, they still kept up the same traditions. At the beginning it was for the sake of him and June but now that his mom and Leo had gotten together, there was no animosity between his parents and for that he was grateful. 

He kept his hand in Henry’s as he led the two of them inside to the smell of deliciousness. Leo and his abuela had likely been cooking all day long and it smelled glorious. He let Henry’s hand drop as Henry put the bag with the presents by the tree and they each began the greetings separately. That made his heart sing more than seeing his family. Seeing Henry interact with his family felt way more beautiful because it was clear that he felt comfortable.

He saw a flash of Henry in the future doing this same thing but they were older now and even more comfortable with everyone because they had been together for years. He blinked and it was present day and Henry was already laughing with his abuelo.

“They love him,” June whispered as she walked by. She put her chin on Alex’s shoulder, having to raise up on her toes just a bit to do so. “Don’t mess it up.”

“Why does everyone assume I’m going to be the one that messes anything up?” he protested.

“Because you are,” Nora said with a wink. 

He rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen to help his mom who put him to work setting the table. He saw his abuela in the kitchen talking with Leo and pointing out directions on how to mix the food. Oscar and Henry were now talking about something to do with the ocean and seashells if he heard correctly. Everything felt at peace. 

Henry sat next to him at dinner but half the time he was talking with someone else. It felt right. It felt like this was where he was supposed to be, in this moment with Henry. Every time he heard Henry laugh he felt his throat tighten with love. That’s what that was right? He had felt it before when he watched June and was insanely proud of her. He had felt it when his family was all together laughing and enjoying each other. 

He had never felt it for someone who wasn’t a part of his family though, but he supposed that wasn’t the truth. Henry _was_ part of his family. Despite the ups and downs of this past year, Henry had wormed his way into his life and had made a home there and Alex was more than okay with it. 

Dinner was finished and everyone went out into the living room for presents. Alex had found gifts over the past year for each of his family members and enjoyed watching their faces light up when they opened them. A new apron for Leo, a new watch for his mom. A vintage record of his abuelo’s favorite Spanish singer. A subscription to food of the month for his abuela (he knew he would have to set her up before he left otherwise she would never do it). A signed baseball jersey for his father (who whooped when he opened it). New pens and a fancy notebook that you could scan and keep on your phone for June. For Nora it was chocolate of the month to which June mouthed ‘thank you’. Henry wasn’t going to get his present tonight. That would be saved for when they were home alone, but for now he got a kiss as everyone else unwrapped their presents. 

“Do you think it was bad that I didn’t get anyone anything?” Henry whispered as June was opening her present from Oscar. 

“I put your name on all the gifts, don’t worry,” Alex said with a smirk. He saw Henry breath a sigh of relief. He had already thought ahead to ease Henry’s worry. 

Soon the night was over and Alex got a haul of ties, sweets, a new watch (from his mom who laughed when she had opened her gift, knowing she had gotten Alex the same), and several pairs of pants to which he protested and to which everyone else said that he shouldn’t wear pants until they fell apart. His favorite gift though was a hand carved box from his father who said that it was for anything special that came to mind. 

“Nice haul you got,” Henry said, looking at the bag pointedly. Henry had actually received a few gift cards from various members to which he had been shocked and touched. He knew that Henry hadn’t been expecting anything at all. 

“Your gift you’ll get when we get back home because I plan on making you scream,” Alex whispered in his ear and he felt Henry shiver against him. 

“You’re very naughty you know that?” Henry murmured back, kissing Alex’s jawline. 

“Oi! Knock it off you two, not in my car!” Nora barked at them and Alex just laughed. 

“Just because we’re not two old crones doesn’t mean you have to be jealous,” Alex said, sticking out his tongue.

“June please hit your brother for me because I’d rather not crash this car right now,” Nora said and June reached around to smack Alex on the knee. 

“Behave!” June pointed at him but there was a smile on his face. Henry was laughing and it felt good. 

He was going to miss them. 

They spent the next day with Bea. She had made them brunch at her apartment, picking them up from June and Nora’s place. It was a quiet Christmas affair, the three of them just chatting and drinking mimosas and eating pastries that Bea had bought from the cafe down the street, saying something about how if she made them herself they likely would be poisoned on accident. 

After brunch they exchanged gifts. Henry had gotten Bea a new record player. Bea had gotten him a new set of stationary. Alex gave Bea a couple of records to go along with the record player, handpicked himself with Henry’s guidance. Bea gave Alex a tie organizer saying something about how if he was going to keep staying at Henry’s place, he needed to organize his shit otherwise Henry would keep calling her to complain about the amount of Alex’s ties everywhere. Alex of course whacked Henry on the shoulder telling him to actually let him know instead of being passive aggressive. Henry just shrugged and laughed as Alex whacked him again. 

It was a nice affair and Alex was sad to leave it. They made plans for Bea to visit New York in the spring when the snow had melted and then it was time to go. 

One last dinner with Alex’s family later and they were back on a plane once more.

“That felt like no time had passed at all,” Henry sighed, leaning against Alex. It was a red eye, Henry needing to start work back up once the weekend finished and seeing as it was now Saturday, that only gave them enough time to spend one last day together. Alex planned on keeping Henry in bed the entire day, working him apart over and over again. 

“It always does,” Alex sighed. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

Henry nodded. “I love how welcoming your family is.”

“You looked like you belonged with them,” Alex murmured. 

Henry smiled softly. “I felt like I belonged.”

“Good,” was all Alex could get out, his throat tight with love once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


	10. new years eve

“I can’t believe it’s almost been a full year since we’ve met,” Henry said with a sigh. It was that weird time in between Christmas and New Years. Henry had to work for the last two days to work on the new expansion plans for the youth center that he and Pez were planning. Alex had this time off. No courts were working right now during the holidays and would be starting up after New Years Eve. 

“It’s weird right? It feels so long and also so short too,” Alex said. He and Henry were snuggled together under the covers. It was mid morning and neither had any plans to leave their bed for a while. 

_Their_ bed. 

Alex wasn’t sure when he had started calling it that but he supposed he considered Henry’s bed his own now too. 

“Well considering we didn’t see each other except on holidays for most of the year, it does seem very short,” Henry said with a laugh that rumbled against Alex’s ear. 

“Yeah let’s not do that again this year. Any resolutions?” he asked, turning his head towards Henry. Tomorrow was New Years Eve and they planned on actually going out to watch the ball drop in Times Square. He had managed to convince Henry that they needed to celebrate the right way if they were going to be in New York City together and Henry begrudgingly agreed and only because the weather was supposed to be nice for a change. (Nice of course meaning above freezing with no precipitation planned. They would still be bundled up pretty heavily. Alex still wasn’t used to the cold winter of New York City.)

“I’ve got one,” Henry said with a sly look on his face. 

Alex raised a brow. “What’s that?” 

“To ravish you on a regular basis.”

Alex laughed as Henry tackled him to the bed, rolling on top of him and pressing him to the sheets. He looked up at Henry who was hovered over him. He had given Henry his Christmas present a few days ago and Henry had been in a blissful state for the entire day. He wondered if he was about to get the same treatment. 

“That’s a good resolution. I might steal it.”

“Feel free, I don’t mind sharing,” Henry said, eyes glittering. Henry looked beautiful like this. Well, he always looked beautiful, but in this particular moment, he looked ethereal with the weak sunlight coming behind him illuminating his golden hair not unlike a halo. 

Alex reached up and cupped Henry’s cheek, the man leaning into the touch. He knew that he could very easily dip into a fiercer, more sexual side of Henry without a moment’s notice but he wanted this soft, languid sort of Henry. There was nothing to do today except enjoy each other’s company and Henry seemed to understand this. 

“You should move in with me,” Henry blurted out and Alex’s hand dropped in surprise. 

“What?” 

“Yeah, yes, you should move in.” Henry sat back on his haunches, his ass against Alex’s crotch. For once, Alex didn’t push it to make it anything more. “You already basically live here and face it, your apartment is shit and mine is closer to your office and you deserve a nice place since you’ve made partner and I like having you here and I like waking up with you beside me and--” Henry rambled before Alex burst into laughter and brought the man’s face down to his own, smashing their lips together. 

“Yes, I’ll move in with you,” he managed to say between kisses. He felt rather than heard Henry’s sigh of relief and laughed again. “Were you really nervous that I would say no?” 

“Well, I just didn’t know what to expect, that’s all,” Henry said with a shrug, a blush of embarrassment starting at his cheeks. “I’m glad you said yes though. Otherwise I would have felt like an arsehole.”

Alex’s smile softened. “I was actually hoping you would ask me soon. I didn’t want to impose me moving in on you though.”

“Like much would change. You’ve practically lived here since we started officially dating.” Henry rolled his eyes. 

Alex laughed and shrugged. “If you haven’t noticed I tend to worm my way into people’s lives without their permission.”

“Trust me, if you didn’t have my permission to be right here in this bed, you would know.” Henry’s eyes gleamed once more and he leaned down to kiss Alex, ass deliberately rubbing against his crotch. Alex sucked in a breath and Henry took that opportunity to slip his tongue inside his mouth. 

He wrapped his arms around Henry, letting his nails lightly rake up and down the man’s back, causing him to shiver. Henry began to slowly rock against Alex, their cocks brushing together with nothing but underwear between them. He sighed at the feeling, his body becoming interested very quickly. 

“Mmm, something you’d like to say Alex?” Henry asked, his voice dark and husky. Alex whined a moment, not wanting to beg just yet. It only made Henry smile dangerously, keeping the same slow grind as he kissed Alex’s neck, suckling on it lightly. 

Alex knew that he would likely fold under Henry’s touch sooner rather than later but he wanted to keep some semblance of his dignity. So instead, he attempted to goad Henry into taking it faster by bucking his hips up. That of course only got his hips to be forced to the bed by Henry’s strong hands.

“Not happening,” Henry murmured as he bit harshly at Alex’s collarbone making the man gasp. He stayed still and obedient as Henry went back to slowly grinding against him but it was maddening. He wanted more and his resolve was quickly dwindling. 

“Fine,” he growled. “Will you just fucking fuck me?” 

Henry chuckled darkly and kissed Alex hard. “I’m not going to fuck you yet. You’re going to fall apart in my hands, that’s what’s about to happen.”

Alex shivered and saw just how blown wide Henry’s pupils were. He watched mutely as Henry began to kiss down his body, paying particular interest in his nipples to which Alex moaned and gripped Henry’s hair tightly. 

“You’re so annoying you know that?” Alex’s voice was high and breathy as Henry began to gnaw at his hip bones, not even bothering to touch his straining cock. “I fucking hate you.”

“No you don’t,” Henry hummed. Alex adjusted himself up against the pillows when Henry began to slowly slip off his underwear. “You love me. Especially when I do this.”

Alex let out a high keen, head falling back in surprise. Henry took him to the base in one go and his mouth was warm and tight. 

“Fuck,” Alex squeezed his eyes shut as his hands grasped the sheets tightly. He wanted to thrust up into Henry’s mouth but the man’s hands against his hips made that impossible. His breath was coming quickly now and his eyes opened to slits as Henry began to move. He hadn’t noticed that Henry had brought the lube with him until he jolted at the man’s fingers rubbing circles around his entrance. 

“Henry,” he whined and the man looked up, locking eyes with him and he could see the amusement in them as he pressed a finger inside slowly. Alex was still relatively loose from their events from last night and it didn’t take much to get him to relax and loosen. When he thought he was ready he tugged at Henry but the man shook his head, coming off his cock with a pop.

“I’m not going to fuck you yet,” Henry said easily and then went back to work. Alex fell back against the pillows once more as the pleasure overtook him. It was almost too much to handle and he was careening towards the edge too quickly.

“Hen, please, if you keep going I’m going to come,” he pleaded. That only drove Henry faster and then…

Alex was left alone. 

His eyes opened and he looked up at Henry who was now kneeling on the bed looking decidedly too pleased. 

“You fucking asshole,” Alex growled. 

“That’s no way to get what you want dear Alexander,” Henry said smoothly. Alex had been so close to coming and now Henry was refusing to touch him. “Why don’t you tell me what you want?” Henry began to rub Alex’s thighs in what should have been a soothing sort of way but instead all it did was make Alex squirm and pant. 

Alex glared at Henry who only smiled serenely down at him. Alex knew that the man was just as riled up though based on the way Henry’s cock was straining against his underwear. Alex struggled against Henry but the man was holding him down firmly, his legs trapping Alex to the bed. 

Henry waited patiently, cocking his head until Alex finally let out a loud sigh and went limp against the bed. 

“You done?” Henry asked with a smirk and Alex continued to glare at him. 

“ _Yes_ now will you please just fuck me already?” Alex glowered. 

Henry grinned salaciously. “There’s those magic words.” 

Alex’s mouth was suddenly covered with Henry’s and he gasped into the kiss as Henry wrapped a hand around his cock. He moaned into his boyfriend’s mouth, hands now free to push their way through Henry’s golden locks. 

With some maneuvering, Henry shucked off his underwear and leaned back up on his knees. He ran a hand down Alex’s torso, giving him a look that made Alex blush. It was equal parts love and lust and it made him feel more wanted than he had ever felt before. He supposed _this_ is what sex was supposed to feel like. 

Loving and hot and sexy and messy and everything wrapped up into one moment together with a person you cared about the most.

He had never had that before Henry. 

He had always just gone with his dick, choosing people at random when he found them attractive. There was nothing to tie him to the other person. At first that was what Henry was to him. A quick fuck with a person he had encountered in an airport while they waited out the snow. Now he was here in Henry’s bed being looked at like he was the most precious thing in the universe and he couldn’t believe he was this lucky. 

Henry slicked himself up and pushed inside slowly, drawing out Alex’s pleasure. He let out a sigh as Henry seated himself fully inside and then his eyes opened lazily. He saw the clear pleasure on Henry’s face as well and it was clear that they were both enjoying this. It was crazy to think about how much they had changed over the course of this year, going from wild, hot, and almost angry sex to this slow and passionate lovemaking. He hated that word but for the first time it matched what he was doing with another person. 

Alex wrapped his legs around Henry as the man moved in a slow rhythm, kissing him which was quickly becoming something more like panting into each other’s mouths. He knew neither of them weren’t going to last much longer. Henry had gotten him too worked up only to leave him hanging and Alex knew that Henry didn’t last long when he was inside Alex. 

He gasped which quickly dragged out into a loud moan as Henry reached between them and began to stroke Alex along with his thrusts. 

“Come for me,” Henry said in a broken sort of voice. 

Alex dug his fingernails into Henry’s shoulders, that coil inside of him snapping tight. His back arched as if on command and then he was coming hard, jerking underneath Henry. 

He felt Henry thrust hard a couple more times and then Henry groaned, teeth latching onto Alex’s shoulder to muffle the sound. It didn’t take long for Henry to sag against him, rolling halfway off as they both caught their breath. 

“Good start to your resolution,” Alex said after a moment and Henry laughed breathily. 

“I am nothing if not a man of my word,” Henry’s blue eyes blinked lazily at him which made Alex smile and kiss the top of Henry’s head. 

He was sure he could spend the rest of his life in this moment and would be perfectly content.

\---

“About time you guys showed up!” Liam greeted him and Henry as they finally managed to find him in the crowded street. Times Square was lit up as usual but this time it was clogged with people all gathered together. It was finally New Years Eve and Alex was in love. 

He was in love with New York City and the people laughing in the streets as one. He was in love with his friends who hugged him as he pulled in close. Most importantly though, he was in love with Henry. 

Henry pouted the entire way to Times Square through the long subway commutes considering the platforms were crowded as hell and they had to let more than one train leave since it was already full. Now though, he was smiling and taking in the excited atmosphere with Alex’s hand intertwined with his own. 

“Sorry, subway was packed,” Henry said, apologizing after he hugged Liam. Alex was glad to see Henry enjoying his friends. “Pez is coming soon too,” he said, looking at Alex after checking his phone. 

Their worlds were colliding and Alex found he liked it. 

It was only 10pm so they stood near one of the stages, grimacing at the terrible choreography of the dancers for one of the teeny bopper performers. He was pretty sure he was never going to be a fan of the current music these days and this just cementing that fact. 

“Do you think if I die from this I can get insurance?” Alex asked over the sound of the terrible music. 

“Death by pop, sounds reasonable,” Henry replied with a laugh. He leaned into Alex for a moment and leaned down to kiss him. It wasn’t a long one but it still made Alex’s heart rise for a few beats. 

Liam seemed to glare at him as he danced along to the song, clearly knowing every word. “You just don’t get art obviously.” 

Alex grinned and stuck out his tongue. He and Henry had been slipping a flask back and forth and the alcohol was keeping him warm. 

“There you are, it’s a nightmare trying to find anyone in this mess.” Pez interrupted them as he came up. 

“Pez!” Henry cheered loudly, getting glares from the people around him as he flung out his arms for a hug. Pez laughed and stepped inside the wide wingspan of the man. “You made it.” 

“Alex, good to see you again,” Pez said with a nod and Alex smiled. He and Pez had seen more and more of each other over the last few months what with Alex now officially dating Henry and Pez coming over for game and movie nights now and again. 

“I hope you’ve got a New Years Eve kiss,” Henry said with a wide smile. “I know I’ve got mine.” He winked at Alex who rolled his eyes.

“You’re so cheesy.”

Pez looked around, observing who was near them and then looked back at Henry. “Don’t worry about me old chap, I’ll get a kiss.” 

And then he was gone, disappearing into the crowd like some fae king just like the night Alex had first met Pez. 

“He always does that,” Henry shook his head. “Ah well, we have each other right?” 

“And us, don’t forget us.” Liam gave him a pointed look. 

“Right, of course. Could never forget you.” Henry’s mouth twisted in amusement. Henry pulled Alex to his chest, making it to where Alex was leaning against Henry’s front. He felt the man drape his arms over Alex’s shoulders, hugging him as they watched the next performer which was one Alex was vaguely familiar with though this one was more tolerable. 

“I’m glad I’m here with you,” Henry whispered into his ear. Alex leaned his head back against Henry’s chest. 

They had officially decided that Alex would move in with Henry in the coming days. He would leave his furniture behind for the most part, but they were going to make the official move and since Alex’s lease was up in the next two months they had time to get the place ready. He was more than ready to make the leap into domestic life with Henry. He had basically wanted that since he knew what Henry meant to him. 

“I’m glad you’re here too,” Alex turned his head and snuck a kiss from Henry who kissed him back easily. 

They watched the rest of the show and then it was time for the countdown to start. Ryan Seacrest was on the loudspeakers that were booming across Times Square and Alex and Henry and Liam and Spencer and even Pez who came with some stranger he had dragged along began chanting down with the crowd. 

“Five, four, three, two, one. Happy New Year!” 

All of New York City exploded into cheers. 

Alex turned towards Henry and planted a kiss firmly on the man’s lips. Henry kissed him back, slipping a tongue inside his warm mouth. Alex was certain that if they were surrounded by other couples who were kissing or in the middle of the crowd that was cheering with the possibilities of a new year, the kiss would be seen was scandalous but they were just two souls in the middle of a sea of like minded people. 

Henry pulled back and pressed his forehead to Alex. 

“Happy New Year,” Henry whispered and though Alex could barely hear him he smiled. 

“Happy New Year. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

They turned their attention to the people around them that had kept Alex and Henry both sane over this crazy year. Alex slipped his hand into Henry’s and squeezed it tight. Henry turned just slightly to smile at him and Alex realized just how much had changed for him in the last year. 

He still couldn’t believe he had only known Henry for a year. It was such a happenstance that they had even met in the first place and now he couldn’t imagine a life without the man in it. 

Alex looked up at the screens flashing the new year and smiled to himself. 

He couldn’t wait to see where this year brought him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally finished! thank you to all who read, kudos, and commented. you are all amazing and i love you
> 
> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
